Finally
by x-Leyton4Life-x
Summary: Set sometime in season 3 Lucas realises that he is still in love with Peyton while he is dating Brooke. How will Peyton take the news? Does she still have those feelings? It will also include some Naley but it is more of an LP focus. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Facing the truth**

Finally he thought to himself while he watched from a distance the love of his life draw, he watched her sketch with such concentration and he couldn't help but smile. It was lunch at school and he was just sat at a table watching Peyton draw. He had finally admitted to himself that it was Peyton that he truly loved. The only problem was that he hadn't told Peyton how he feels.

**[Flashback**

"Brooke, I've been looking everywhere for you, we really need to talk its important." Lucas said as he walked in to Brooke's apartment.

"Okay Lucas what is it?" Brooke said sounding a little concerned.

"I love you, you know that right?" Lucas said.

"Of course, I love you too."

"I do love you I care a lot for you but….. I'm just not in love with you, I'm sorry."

"What!" Brooke said sounding hurt and angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry I thought you were the one for me, all last summer I thought you were the one and I really wanted to be with you and I wanted this to work, but I was wrong. I didn't want to hurt you again Brooke you have to believe me"

"Well that just makes everything better doesn't it? You didn't want to hurt me but you did anyway AGAIN!" Brooke said sarcastically and angrily, but still with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Brooke, you have to believe me…. I don't know what else to say"

"I don't understand what has changed in a week since you told me that I was the one for you and that you were totally in love with me" said Brooke.

"I just realised that I was lying to myself and to you and I can't do it anymore….. I realised that you're not the one for me….. and I'm not the one for you cause you deserve more Brooke something I can't give you because my heart belongs and always belonged to someone else."

"I can't believe you its Peyton isn't it?"

"How did you…."

"Oh come on its always been there that connection you two have always had, that connection that I am so jealous of, that I thought would go away after you told me that you loved me."

"I'm sorry Brooke but I can't help it…..you can't choose who you fall in love with"

"I can't believe this is happening again…..I've lost my boyfriend to my best friend all over again and now I've lost my friendship with Peyton again"

"Peyton doesn't know how I feel I don't even know if she feels the same way. Please don't fall out with her because of me, I don't want to come between you two"

"Just leave I can't be around you right now!" Brooke said needing time to process all of what she had just heard.

Lucas stopped at the door. "I am sorry Brooke, but please don't blame Peyton and I still want us to be friends"

Brooke didn't respond so Lucas left thinking that if he said much more she would get too angry and he knew that she needed some time alone.

**[End of flashback **

How should I tell her? When should I tell her? Should I tell her at all? He thought to himself. He didn't know what to do all he could think about was Peyton, his mind felt like it was going to explode, so many questions but not enough answers. No one except for Brooke knew about his feelings for Peyton and Brooke isn't exactly known for keeping things a secret for too long. What if she tells Peyton? He thought to himself. She'd have every right to she might do it to spite me he thought. I need to speak to Haley he thought.

The school bell rang Lucas was headed out of the school when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around to see Haley.

"Just the person I wanted to see" Lucas said as Haley came towards him.

"Hey you've been acting a bit strange today Lucas is everything okay?" she asked.

Haley always seemed to know when something was bothering him and normally she'd have a good idea what it was too, but not this time she couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong.

"I've got a bit of a problem and I need to talk to you about it, but not here meet me at the Rivercourt at 5 o'clock"

"Okay" Haley said looking a bit concerned. "Its nothing life-threatening is it?"

"No" Lucas laughed. "I just need your advice, I'll see you at 5"

"Okay see you later Luke"

Lucas opened the door to his house he dropped his school bag off in his bedroom and went into the kitchen where his mother and Keith were talking. "Hey sweetie" his mom said "Did you have a good day at school"

"Well that depends on what you think is good" Lucas replied a little moodily.

"What's wrong Luke" Keith said noticing that something was bothering him.

"Yeah Luke you know you can talk to me about anything" his mom said.

"I've just got a bit of a dilemma that's all, I'm going to talk to Haley about it later"

"Its girl troubles isn't it?" Keith said.

"Am I that obvious?"

"I thought things were okay between you and Brooke" his mom said.

"Well I kinda broke up with Brooke yesterday"

His mom and Keith looked a bit shocked, "Why did you break up with her?" Keith said.

"I just realised I'm not in love with her and I don't want a relationship based on a lie" Luke responded.

"Well I'm proud of you Luke, for being a man about it and being honest" his mother said.

"So then what's the problem?" Keith asked.

"Peyton" Luke said.

"You're in love with Peyton?" his mom said.

"Am I like a book…..cause you both seem to be able to read me like one."

"Well you've always had a thing for her Luke" his mom replied.

"Yeah and its about time you admitted it to yourself" Keith added.

"So you're telling me you already know about my feelings for Peyton" they both nodded "Well then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because its something you had to figure out on your own" his mom said.

"Yeah and would you really have listened us?" Keith added.

"I suppose you have a point" Luke replied. "I'm going to go meet Haley and then maybe Peyton I'll see you both later"

"Okay sweetie seeya later" his mom said.

"Bye mom, bye Keith, I'm glad you two are finally together"

"Thanks bye Luke" Keith said.

Luke was on his way to the Rivercourt, he couldn't stop thinking about Peyton. Why didn't I realise this sooner and then it wouldn't be so complicated with Brooke cause I would never have dated her, he thought. I can't believe my mom and Keith already knew, I wonder whether Haley already knows he thought to himself.

Meanwhile back at Nathan's house Haley and Nathan were sat in the living room in each others embrace watching a movie.

"Crap" Haley said jumping to her feet.

"What?" Nathan replied a little startled.

"I'm meant to be meeting Luke at the Rivercourt." she responded.

"What are you meeting him for?" Nathan asked.

"He wants to talk to me about something, he said he needs some advice and I'm gonna be late at this rate, where are my shoes?"

"Calm down Hales your shoes are upstairs and if you want I'll drive you to the Rivercourt and then you won't be late" Nathan offered.

"Okay that'll be great, what would I do without you?"

"I know I am pretty great" Nathan responded.

"Don't push it" she said jokingly "When we get there you can't stay cause when he asked me to meet him I got the impression he wanted to talk in private, he sounded pretty serious."

"That's fine Hales I kinda figured I mean you are his best friend he's bound to confide in you" Nathan replied.

Lucas had just reached the Rivercourt things were so much simpler before he joined the Ravens, it was just me and Haley against the world, he thought to himself. He sat himself down and looked out at the river, his mind couldn't stop thinking about Peyton and the mistakes he made with her. Why did I give up on her? Why didn't I try a little harder? Yeah she pushed me away but she admitted she was scared and that she made a mistake. Why didn't I give her another chance back then? I would never have gotten involved with Brooke then, he thought to himself, things would be a lot simpler now, if I had tried a little harder back then. Where the hell is Haley? Its 5:15 she's hardly ever late he thought to himself. And with that thought he heard a car pull up, he turned around to see Haley getting out of Nathan's car.

"See you later Nathan" Haley said.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Nathan asked.

"Of course you do" She leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" Nathan asked.

"I'll call you if I do"

"Okay I'll see you later". And with that Nathan drove off.

"Hi Luke sorry I'm late I was watching a movie with Nathan and lost track of time" she said.

"Its okay Hales you're not that late, you're here now that's the main thing" Luke replied.

"So what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Well I broke up with Brooke yesterday" and before he could say anything else.

"What! ….. well that explains why she wasn't at school today."

"But that's not the actual problem" Luke cut in.

"Sorry Luke carry on I was just a bit shocked, I mean you haven't been together long, what made you break up with her?" Haley asked.

"Well don't judge me but I realised that I wasn't in love with her, I was lying to myself and I couldn't continue the relationship when I knew this and it wouldn't be fair to her because my heart belongs to someone else" Luke responded.

"Peyton" Haley said.

"Seriously does everybody know about my feelings for Peyton" He said shocked that everybody seemed to know before he did.

"Well you have to admit Luke you two have always been so close and you did see her behind Brooke's back the last time you two dated….and"

"Don't tell me the connection we have" Luke interrupted.

"Yeah" Haley replied "There has always been that connection and I'm sorry but I never saw you and Brooke making a good match, I always thought you were meant to be with Peyton"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Luke asked.

"Cause its not really my place to tell you who you have feelings for and who you should and shouldn't date, plus its really something that you needed to realise on your own"

"Everyone keeps saying that" Luke replied.

"Well then it must be true" Haley said.

"So I need your advice on what I should do now"

"Well you've broke things off with Brooke, I take it you were honest with her about your feelings for Peyton"

Lucas nodded.

"Then the next step is to tell Peyton" Haley said.

"What if she rejects me, I don't think my heart could take it" Luke said.

"Well that's just a risk you'll have to take, think how she felt when you rejected her, you have to tell her, she deserves to know. Anyway I think she feels the same way as you deep down."

"Really?" Lucas asked needing reassurance.

"Do I have to talk about the connection thing again, or do you want me to go in to detail of how hurt she was when she missed her chance the last time and when you dated Brooke."

"No, its okay…..I guess you're right" Luke replied.

"You should tell her as soon as possible…..I mean you told Brooke how you felt about Peyton you can't let her hear it from anyone else……I can't see Brooke keeping her mouth shut for too long"

"You're right I've got to go see her now I need to tell her I just hope I'm not too late"

"I hope you're not too late either Luke, you deserve some happiness" Haley said.

"Do you want me to walk you home before I go to Peyton's?" Luke asked.

"No you need to get there as soon as possible I'll call Nathan he said he would pick me up" Haley replied.

"Okay thanks Haley you're always helping me with my problems, and you know if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here" Luke said as he got up to leave.

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow at school, hopefully you're with Peyton by that time"

"Hopefully" Luke said and then he left and started for Peyton's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Moment that will change Forever**

I'm making my way to do something that is gonna change my life forever, and I don't know how I am going to approach it. I know what I have to do but I'm just unsure of how to do it. Lucas was getting more and more nervous the closer he got to Peyton's house, he knew what he had to do but he wasn't sure how to do it. Do I come right out and say it? or do I linger over it and explain myself fully which will probably turn in to a ramble? All I know is there is no use planning what I am going to say cause it will more than likely turn out a different way.

Meanwhile Haley was sat at the River Court waiting for Nathan, she heard a car pull up and immediately turned round to see that it was her husband.

"Hey Nathan"

"Hi Hales is everything okay with Lucas?" Haley gave him a kiss and got into the car.

"Well don't say anything cause no one really knows, but Luke broke up with Brooke yesterday."

"Wow I'm a bit shocked to be honest" Nathan replied.

"I was too, until he told me why"

"So why did he"

"He said he's not in love with her and that he is in love with Peyton, he just needed some advice so I told him the obvious, be honest and tell Peyton how you feel."

"Well I always thought those two were meant to be I'm surprised it took him so long to realise what we all already knew" Nathan said.

"Yeah well he's probably just arrived at Peyton's, so I hope everything goes okay, I really want to see Luke happy, and I know that Peyton makes him happy."

"Yeah me too" and with that Nathan drove off.

I'm here he thought to himself. He stood at Peyton's front door and took a deep breath, he was about to enter when he flashbacked to some of his and Peyton's memorable moments when she nearly ran him over, when he towed her car, when they had their first kiss and sneaking around in the library. Then he came out of it and just opened her front door quietly, she always left her door unlocked which he found a little strange and he kinda worried about her cause anyone could walk in and her Dad was always working away. He made his way up to her bedroom cause without a doubt that is where she would be. He was so nervous walking up those stairs, this moment will change my life forever he thought. He arrived at her bedroom door which was open as usual and gave it a light knock, Peyton turned around to see Lucas in her doorway.

"Hey Lucas, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

She seemed her usual self so it was obvious she hadn't spoken to Brooke today which was a relief for Lucas cause he really didn't want her to hear this from anyone else.

"Yeah I know but I really need to talk to you its important" Lucas replied.

"What's wrong Lucas, you sound all serious, is everything ok with you and Brooke."

"No its not okay I broke up with her yesterday"

"Oh my God I didn't see that coming, I wondered why I didn't see her at school today. But I thought she was the one for you?"

"I was wrong very wrong"

"Look can we sit I really need to speak to you"

"Sure" she gestured towards the bed, and they both sat down.

Lucas looking into Peyton's beautiful green eyes couldn't help but smile, he was getting lost in her beauty just like he used to do and it felt amazing. Then he was interrupted.

"Luke are you in there?" Peyton said

"Oh I'm sorry, I can just get lost in those eyes of yours Peyt"

"So what did you want to talk about" Peyton asked.

"This is really hard for me to say so please just listen and don't say anything until I'm finished" Luke said.

"Okay"

"I broke up with Brooke because I realised that I was hiding, being with Brooke was easy and safe and so I guess I was blinded and thought I was in love with her when I actually wasn't. I knew that I had to end it when I realised that my heart belonged to another and it always has. We've been friends for a long time now and you're the only one who fully gets me, who I can trust with absolutely anything, you are the only one who I let fully in. What I'm trying to say is you're the one that my heart belongs to and it always has. I love you Peyton, I'm in love with you, no one else can make me feel the way that you do. I want to be with you, and I know I hurt you the last time when I was with Brooke, but please if you give me a chance I will try to make it up to you and make you as happy as you make me. This time there would be no sneaking around we could be together properly I told Brooke the truth and she knows that you didn't know about my feelings and I think the two of you could still be friends. I want us to be together Peyt cause no one compares to you, you are the one Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I love you and I never stopped loving you."

Peyton was sat there on the bed staring at Lucas she looked absolutely shell shocked.

"You can say something now" Lucas said.

"I….. um….. I….."

"Look we can just sit here if you want, give you a bit of time to process this, but I can't leave not until we talk"

15 minutes had passed and Peyton still had that speechless expression on her face. No one had spoken in the whole 15 minutes, they both just sat there in the same position on the bed in silence. Lucas began to get a bit nervous he thought she would have said something by now. I hope she feels the same way he thought and if she doesn't, have I just ruined are friendship? God I hope not I can't imagine my life without Peyton in it. Sure I would love for us to be together, but I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than as nothing at all. I can't keep quiet anymore he thought.

"Peyton I know I sprung this on you out of the blue but I need you to say something, how do you feel? Do you have any feelings for me?"

"Of course I do, I just don't know what kind of feelings" Peyton said.

"Well do you think you could ever be with me properly as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Moments passed.

"Sometimes……but I stopped thinking like that when you started to like Brooke again cause I didn't want to go through the pain like last time" she finally replied.

"Well you won't have to go through the pain again I promise cause you mean the world to me and I never want to cause you pain again, never."

"But what about Brooke…..she's my best friend and we've been getting on so well lately"

"Well she knows that we didn't go behind her back this time and that you had no idea about my feelings so she shouldn't have a problem with you, if she's pissed at anyone its me"

"But I still feel like I would be betraying her…..she was really in to you, it just doesn't seem right for us to get together when you two have just broke up. She will be really hurting right now and she'll need me to help her through it"

"If Brooke would be okay with us being together then would you want to be with me?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know Luke I'm scared of letting you in again, can you just go and give me some time alone I need to think things through."

"Okay I'll leave as long as you promise to talk to me when you've figured things out"

"I promise" Peyton replied.

Luke got up to leave and stopped in her doorway. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" Peyton nodded. "I meant every single word I said Peyton don't forget that."

"I won't."

Lucas left a little disappointed but still with some hope, she didn't reject him which was his worst fear. She said she just needed to think so there's still a chance for us he thought. He started to walk home but he didn't end up home he ended up at Nathan and Haley's. He knocked on the door Haley answered and saw that he didn't look really upset but he wasn't really happy, so things must have gone okay she thought.

"How'd it go?" she finally asked after inviting him in.

"Hey Lucas, how'd it go?" Nathan said not realising Haley had just asked the same question.

"You told Nathan" Lucas said to Haley

"He's my husband we don't keep secrets, anyway he was worried about you"

"Okay sorry Hales I didn't mean to sound angry at you, its just my life its so messed up."

"So did she reject you" Nathan asked.

"No I told her everything and she said she needed time to think cause she feels like she would be betraying Brooke and she said she's scared of letting me in again cause she doesn't want to get hurt again, which is understandable I did really hurt her. Its just the waiting, she said she'd talk to me once she has thought things through but the waiting is unbearable."

"I know Luke but at least you didn't get rejected and I'm sure she'll make the right decision, you two are destined for each other." Haley said.

"Yeah what she said, I just can't believe it took you so long to realise it, you can be a bit of an ass at times Luke" Nathan added.

"Well thanks Nate" Luke laughed.

"Hey we've just ordered a pizza and we're about to watch a film do you want to join us? It'll help you take your mind off Peyton" Haley offered.

"Yeah that sounds great as long as I'm not imposing" Luke replied.

"Of course not man, anyways Haley's picked a chick flick so you can suffer with me" Nathan added.

Luke laughed and joined his best friend and brother on the couch.

Meanwhile back at Peyton's house she was pacing up and down her bedroom she couldn't take her mind off what Lucas had just said to her. Why now she thought? I wanted him so much but he hurt me and now I don't know what to do. Her thoughts were driving her crazy. What about Brooke? I need to go see her she must be in a right state I'm her best friend she'll need me right now. And with that thought Peyton grabbed her jacket got into her car and made her way to Brooke's. I'm here she thought I hope she's okay, will she even want to see me? She got out of her car and lightly knocked on Brooke's door. The door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Are we really meant to be? Can it ever work?**

The door opened to reveal Brooke who looked like she had been crying.

"Hey Brooke"

"Hi Peyton" she said as she gestured me to come in.

Peyton was a bit surprised. I thought she wouldn't want to see me or that she would blame me for the break up she thought to herself.

"So I heard about the break-up" Peyton said in a sympathising tone.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Peyton, I gave him my heart and he broke it all over again" Brooke said and then started to cry on Peyton's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Brooke, you'll find someone else and you never know he might change his mind, he might have just got scared" Peyton said trying to cheer her best friend up and give her a little hope.

God I feel guilty my best friend is crying on my shoulder and I feel to blame how the hell does Lucas think this could work between us when its causing so much hurt to Brooke. I don't know if I can do that to her again, we've been getting on so well and I don't want that to change. But then I would love to give me and Lucas a try cause we've never been a proper couple and I know that he loves me and if I admit it to myself I never stopped loving him either.

"Its not going to be okay Peyt, he has finished with me for good."

"Well you're young I'm sure there's someone out there for you, I mean you won't stay single for long." Peyton said.

"I don't want anyone else"

"I don't know what to say Brooke"

Brooke got up from Peyton's shoulder and stood up. "I need to ask you something"

"What is it Brooke?"

"Do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

Oh my God what am I supposed to say, should I lie? I can't lie, but I don't think Brooke can handle the truth right now she thought.

"Well I think that pause answers my question…..if you didn't have any feelings for him you would have said no straight away" Brooke started to look and sound angry. "I can't believe this is happening again, you promised that you wouldn't come between us this time Peyton!"

"Hey I didn't do anything I kept out of your relationship" Peyton protested

"But he loves you Peyton not me and you haven't denied that you still have feelings for him too"

"Okay I'll be honest with you" Peyton said getting a little mad. "When you two dated the first time you didn't realise that I was totally in love with him, how much seeing you two together hurt me, and you were supposed to be my best friend. But I'll take the blame back then cause you two were technically together and I made a move on him, but I did feel bad why did you think I put a stop to it? Cause I cared about you so much"

"Peyton" Brooke started but then got cut off.

"Let me finish. This time I won't take any of the blame, I didn't try anything when you two were together and I basically kept well out of your relationship. I'm sorry that he finished with you but its not my fault."

"I know its not your fault Peyton but it just makes me mad to think that I've lost him to you again" Brooke replied.

"He came to see me tonight, I'm gonna be honest with you cause you're my best friend and we don't lie to each other anymore. He told me that he loves me and that he wants us to be together properly."

"What did you say…..do you want to be with him too?" Brooke replied.

"I said that I had to think about it cause I don't know whether me and him could ever work, I was also thinking about you, thinking how could I do that to you again. That's why I came to see you I wanted to know how upset you were to see whether getting with Luke would be possible, but you seem really sad so I don't think I'll say yes to him cause I don't want are friendship to end again Brooke"

"When did you realise you had feelings for him, cause you said you didn't try to come between us and I know you didn't so when did you realise?" Brooke asked.

"I suppose the feelings never really went away I learnt to put a wall up when it came to Lucas cause last time he hurt me really bad so I convinced myself that I didn't have feelings for him anymore. But when he confessed his love for me tonight the feelings came rushing back."

"oh" Brooke said. "I'm sorry Peyton I realise now that you are innocent in all of this I didn't mean to take it out on you. I guess me and Luke weren't meant to be, but I don't want to be the reason for you saying no to Luke. You're my best friend P. Sawyer and I don't want that to change, so if you do really love him then go get him, you deserve to be happy."

"Brooke…..are you sure it might be a bit awkward" Peyton replied.

"Look I'll learn to deal with it, and like you said I won't be single for long." Brooke said sounding a little cheerier.

Peyton gave Brooke a big hug "You're the bestest friend ever, you know that?"

"Well yeah I am pretty great…..now what are you waiting for go talk to him" Brooke said as she walked Peyton to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay I can stay a while" Peyton said

"I'll be fine do I have to push you out of this door get going, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Brooke said jokingly.

"Okay bye Brooke"

"Bye P. Sawyer" and with that Brooke shut the door.

She made her way back to the couch and started to cry again, she was still upset about her break-up which is understandable, but she knew she had done the right thing. Deep down she always knew that Peyton and Lucas belonged together and there bond was so much stronger. I'll be fine in a week or two when I meet someone new she thought. I don't have a problem with Peyton she did nothing wrong this time, but Lucas he broke my heart again after he swore that he would never cause me pain again, I don't think I can forgive him, well at least not for a while, she thought.

Meanwhile Peyton was in her car she couldn't help but smile she still felt bad about Brooke but she said that she would be okay with it, anyway she practically pushed me out the door to him. Where's my phone she thought she grabbed her bag and finally found it after digging through loads of crap that was stuffed in her bag. She was phoning Lucas "Come on pick up". A few moments later…….

"Hi Peyton what's wrong I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight"

"I need to talk to you…..like now" she said she couldn't wait till tomorrow she had to get this out now.

"Okay where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in my car, where are you?"

"I'm at Nathan and Haley's"

"Well meet me at the River Court that's in between where you and I am."

"Okay I'll see you soon."

"Was that Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Yeah she wants to talk to me, I've got to go meet her now" Lucas sounded nervous and excited all at the same time "I'll see you at school tomorrow hopefully with some good news."

"Bye Lucas" Haley said.

"Good luck Luke" Nathan added.

"Thanks you guys I'll see you tomorrow" Lucas replied as he left and started for the River Court.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The moment that they've both been waiting for**

Peyton arrived at the River Court, he wasn't there yet but she drove and he was probably walking so that's not really a surprise. Peyton sat beside the river gazing out lost in thought. This was it, what she had wanted to do for so long but something always got in the way, tonight was the night she would confess her feelings to Lucas the guy she never stopped loving. How should I say it she thought, this is pretty important and a moment that I will remember for the rest of my life. In a way I'm glad I got here first it gives me a chance to think things over and prepare myself she thought.

I'm here he thought so nervous yet so excited cause a part of him was thinking that tonight would be the night Peyton Sawyer the love of his life would confess her undying love for him. God I hope its good news he said to himself. He looked over and saw her she was facing the river and he slowly made his way over to her. This is it he thought no going back.

"So you finally made it then" Peyton said not even turning around she knew it was him she could feel his presence.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting" Lucas replied.

Peyton turned round to face him "I was only joking I drove so I was bound to get here first".

Lucas couldn't wait any longer he didn't want another conversation to start so he came out and asked her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I went to see Brooke after you left."

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"Well when I got there you could tell she had been crying and I told her that I knew about the break-up and she kinda just broke down on my shoulder."

Lucas looked a little disappointed if Brooke was that upset then I doubt Peyton and I will ever become a couple he thought.

"We talked things over and she asked me whether I had feelings for you and cause I paused at the question she took it as a yes. Anyway after loads of talking she realised that I didn't do anything wrong this time and that I didn't cause the break-up…..and then she really surprised me she said that she didn't want to be the reason that you and I aren't together, she said that she still wants to be my friend and then she kinda pushed me out of the door to go and talk to you. So here I am."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have feelings for me."

"Yes…..of course I do. I'm sorry about earlier telling you to leave but I was well to say the least shocked and over-whelmed and I needed time to think things over. I love you Lucas Scott I always have and now we can be together properly, something I've always wanted and there's nothing standing in the way anymore. I want us to be together Luke always and forever. I'm in love with you and I put up walls to stop you from getting to me, but the walls are gone now, this is me and I want to give you all of me. No one gets me like you do, I want everything with you Luke."

Lucas' face lit up "I was hoping you would say that, cause I want everything with you too" he replied.

He couldn't wait any longer he pulled the beautiful blonde in and their lips met forming the most passionate kiss they had ever had with each other or with anyone else for that matter. The kiss was full of lust, passion and love as their tongues met each others and this moment would never be forgotten and it would remain in their hearts forever. Lucas finally broke the kiss "God I must be the happiest guy on the planet" He said.

"I know what you mean, I've wanted this for so long and now we can truly have it without having to sneak around or cause pain to others." Peyton added.

They both sat beside the river Peyton leaning on Lucas' shoulder and Lucas with his arm around the beautiful blonde and his head resting on hers.

Lucas broke the silence "You know I was so scared, I thought that you would reject me, and then we wouldn't even be friends anymore and the thought of you not being in my life at all terrified me."

"Well you don't have to be scared anymore cause I'm not going anywhere you make me so happy and you're all I want."

"I know the feeling" Lucas replied.

"Hey lets go back to mine its getting late and I'm kind of cold, I'll drive."

"That sounds great."

They both got up and made their way to Peyton's car hand in hand.

They reached Peyton's house and finally the bedroom.

"I'm pretty tired" Luke said.

"Me too, you should stay here tonight, call your mom if you want, let her know you're safe"

"Okay I'll be right back".

While Luke went downstairs to call his mom Peyton got ready for bed she was exhausted it had been a long and surreal day, and all she wanted to do was to fall asleep in Lucas' arms.

"I'm back".

He made his way over to Peyton who was sat at the foot of the bed "I love you Peyt" "I love you too" she replied. With that he kissed her head and they both got under the covers.

"You don't mind just going to sleep do you Luke?"

"Of course not Peyt, nothing would make me happier than for you to fall asleep in my arms and to see you when I wake up in the morning. We don't need to rush things I want this to work its not just about the sex, so lets just get some sleep we've got an early start in the morning with school and everything."

"Thanks Luke I needed to hear that, and I want this to work too, see you in the morning boyfriend."

"God that does sound good to hear." Luke replied.

Peyton laughed and then closed her eyes drifting off in what would be the best sleep of her life.

Peyton was fast asleep now and Lucas just laid there watching her sleep listening to her faint snore. God he thought, I've never been so happy. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he must have watched her sleep for hours until he himself finally drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Facing the world**

The sun came beaming through the window, it was 7am and Lucas had been awake for a while now he just laid there watching the beautiful blonde fast asleep in his arms. He could hear her breathing and she would occasionally move a little or murmur something in her slumber. Lucas couldn't help but smile to himself he finally had everything he had wanted for so long, he finally felt complete knowing that Peyton was finally his. He had finally admitted his love, something that most people already knew that he had for her. He was so happy laying with her in his arms but he knew he had to get up, he had to go home to see his mom and get a change of clothes, and then they had school. It was a struggle with himself but he finally stopped staring at her beauty and decided that it was time for them to face the world.

"Hey Peyt" he said softly as he stroked her cheek.

She moved a little and then her beautiful green eyes finally fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head, I've got to go home and get a change of clothes, I'll meet you back here just before school."

"Okay."

"You know Peyt it felt amazing waking up next to you today."

"Well I am a pretty great person to sleep with" She said jokingly "No seriously it was really good to see your face first thing too."

"I love you." He said at her doorway.

"Is that all I get no good morning kiss?" she replied.

"Of course you do Peyt, good morning my love." He made is way back over to the bed and pulled the beauty up from the bed and in to his arms and they shared a sweet romantic kiss.

"That was a great good morning kiss Luke, its too bad you have to leave."

"I know…..but I'll be back" he said teasingly as he left her bedroom with a huge smile on his face.

Peyton sat back down on the bed, she was so happy, the happiest she'd been in a long time, and you could tell just by looking at her she couldn't stop smiling and her beautiful eyes were always lit up.

Meanwhile back at Nathan and Haley's they were getting ready for school too. "Hey I wonder how it went with Lucas and Peyton, did you hear from him" Nathan shouted from the bedroom to Haley who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"He didn't get in touch with me, so I don't know whether that's good news or bad news." she called out.

"Well I hope it's good news but I guess we'll find out this morning at school." Nathan replied.

"Yeah I guess we will." She replied.

Peyton had gotten dressed, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, she was just packing her school bag and then she could feel his presence again.

"What took you so long?" she said not even looking up from her bag.

"My Mom she was worried about me cause I didn't come home last night."

"But you phoned her to let her know."

"That's what I said but she said it's a mother's right to worry and that someday I'll know what it feels like. And then she made me have breakfast, she wouldn't let me leave until I had eaten something." He replied.

"Wow you're Mom's pretty strict" she said jokingly "you can't leave the house until you've had breakfast." she added teasingly.

Lucas just laughed.

"Well you can't leave until you kiss me again boyfriend."

"You know that is sounding better everyday." Luke said and then leaned in to kiss Peyton.

The kiss broke and Peyton finally said "Come on we're gonna be late for school."

"It's time to face the world." Lucas added.

Haley and Nathan had arrived at school and Haley demanded to stay near the front of the school until Lucas arrived. "I've got to know how it went." she said.

"Okay Hales lets sit here and wait for him." Nathan said gesturing to an empty bench.

They had been sat on the bench for about 10 minutes talking to each other sharing little sweet kisses, but Nathan could tell Haley was on edge.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"I just I need to know how it went I wish he'd hurry up and get here."

And with that they both saw Peyton's car pull up but more importantly Lucas was with her. It must have gone well both Haley and Nathan thought, and they couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Haley, Nathan you've met my girlfriend right?"

Haley gave Lucas a big hug "I'm so happy its about time you two go together."

"Yeah its about time you took you're head out the sand Luke." Nathan added.

"Congrats you two" Haley said genuinely happy for her best friend and for Peyton who was also like a best friend to her as well.

"I just hope everyone's reaction is as nice as yours." Peyton said.

Lucas noticed that Peyton seemed a bit on edge. "Hey we'll be okay as long as we stick together……if others don't like it well then who cares the most important thing is that we're happy." he said to her giving her a reassuring hug.

"Come on lovebirds we're gonna be late for class." Haley said.

And with that they headed into school to their first class hand in hand ready to face the world together.

It was lunch at school and it was a nice warm day, Peyton was sat outside at a table on her own drawing like she normally did. Then she saw a shadow in front of her she looked up to see Brooke. "Hey Brooke, haven't seen much of you today."

"Yeah I know I've been pretty busy, being the president of Tree Hill High is more work than I thought it would be."

"How's that going?"

"Really good actually, I'm actually making this school better and my thoughts and improvements are so being taken on board." she said really excited.

"That's great Brooke, glad things are going well."

"Look I know you and Luke are together, I saw you this morning." Peyton didn't know what to say but then Brooke noticed the look of guilt on her face and continued. "Look don't feel bad I told you last night that I was okay with it, anyway you seem really happy and well I'm happy for you…..honestly. Sure there's going to be some awkwardness but that will fade over time. I don't want are friendship to suffer but I think I can really be around Luke at the minute, it's too hard and I don't know whether I can forgive him."

"I understand that Brooke, and I'm sorry that you got hurt, and don't worry I'll still have plenty of time to spend with my best friend."

"That's good to hear…..well I've got to go this school president job doesn't give me much spare time."

"Okay see you later Brooke."

"Bye P. Sawyer." Brooke turned away and started to walk back into to school she saw Lucas and just blanked him, he looked like he was going to say something and she didn't want to hear what he had to say right now. Luke didn't attempt to say anything after the reaction he had just witnessed so he carried on to his original destination and that was of course Blondie, his one and only.

"Hey beautiful" he said

She stopped drawing and looked up at him "Hey, where have you been?"

"I was with Nathan in the gym, you know the one we're not allowed to play in at the moment cause Whitey doesn't think we deserve to play in there, well not until he sees a change in the team anyway."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"So what would you say about a date tonight?"

"What" Peyton said a little embarrassed, she didn't know why. I mean we are together properly now, its something I should have been expecting, but I've never felt or been treated this way before, she thought I'm not used to it.

"I want to take you out you deserve to be treated properly and I said that I wanted this to work this time, so what do you say?"

"What did you have in mind?" Peyton replied coyly.

"Well you'll have to wait and see cause that's going to be a surprise, but I'll tell you one thing it'll be only the best for my girl."

"Really" she replied intrigued "It sounds great Luke."

The school bell rang it was the end of lunch. "Walk you to your next class?" he asked.

"Well since you're in it I guess you don't really have a choice." Peyton replied.

**Thanks for reading reviews are appreciated. More UDs soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - First Date**

The school day was over and they had made it through together. Yeah there were a few looks and they heard a few whispers through the corridors but the important thing is that they are both happy and they faced it together.

Peyton was making her way to her car when she was stopped by Lucas.

"Hey Peyt"

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" she offered.

"Actually no I've got some things to do, I just came to give you a kiss and to tell you to be ready for tonight, I'll be picking you up at 8."

"Quite the gentleman aren't you?" she said playfully.

"Indeed I am" he replied. Then he leaned in and kissed Peyton passionately for what seemed like an eternity and the kiss eventually broke when they both needed to come up for air.

"That was quite a kiss" she finally said once she caught her breath "I'm looking forward to more of those later."

"Yeah me too" he said teasingly.

Lucas gave a quick kiss to Peyton's forehead and then started to leave.

"See you later boyfriend"

"See you tonight girlfriend" he laughed slightly and then walked away, he still couldn't believe how one person could make him so happy, and a part of him still couldn't grasp that this was real, a part of him was thinking that he would wake up any minute.

Later at Peyton's house, she was in her bedroom her music was on and she was laid on her bed on her stomach sketching, something she often did pretty much everyday. But one change she noticed was that of her drawings, they weren't as dark as before not since she and Lucas got together, and she more than often found that he was actually the subject of her drawings. She happened to glance up and noticed the time. "Oh my god" she said jumping off her bed and to her feet. "It's 7 o'clock already!" Lucas is picking me up in an hour she thought and I haven't even started to get ready.

With that thought she started rummaging through her wardrobe where is it she thought. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear it was a short black dress, nothing slutty but it was very flattering in all the right places. She had been waiting for the right occasion to wear it and she thought tonight would be perfect. I want to take Lucas' breath away when he sees me. Finally! she thought as she laid her eyes on the dress which was conveniently right at the back of her wardrobe. She put the dress on and looked in the mirror and said to herself "Oh he's in danger tonight" she was satisfied with the way it looked on her. Right where are the matching shoes she thought, trying to remember where she had left them. After 15 minutes of searching everywhere she realised that they were in the most obvious place, at the side of the bed between the bedside table and the bed. What's wrong with me she thought, must be the nerves. And she was right she was nervous, tonight was a big deal for her it was her and Lucas' first date and she wanted it to go perfectly. She grabbed a necklace off of her dresser that went well with the dress and that also drew attention. She decided that she would keep her hair down, she didn't have much time to do anything really special, so she just neatened up the curls. Finally the last thing to do was apply a bit of make-up, she went for the more natural and subtle tones not wanting to over do it and ruin the finished look. I'm ready she thought I just need to grab my purse, and as she put some essentials in her purse, she could feel his presence, she looked up and he was there.

"Wow" he said "You…..look…..wow"

"Thanks just the response I was hoping for. You look great too." And he did, he was dressed very smartly, and looked so handsome, and she just wanted to rip his clothes off right there. And at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about how great she looked in that dress. God that dress it flattered her so much he thought looking at her ass, and her legs, cause it was short it showed quite a lot of them, and then her breasts it showed just the right amount of cleavage. He finally snapped out of it when he heard Peyton's voice. "I know I look great, but come on you promised me a date, so lets get going, then it'll be the sooner we can get back here and finish that kiss from earlier." without hesitation he offered her his arm and she accepted, "Your right lets get going."

"So where are you taking me Mr. Scott"

"Well lets just say that its pretty exclusive"

"Oh really?"

"Come on it's a beautiful night I thought we could take a walk"

Peyton looked a bit confused but nonetheless she was so happy just being with him that it didn't matter where they were going cause if she was with him then everything was right in her life. She didn't need fancy gifts and expensive dates, all she needed was him.

After about 20 minutes of walking Lucas stopped. "We're here" he said.

"Where, there's nothing here but your Mom's café." she replied.

"I know, I spoke to her earlier and she agreed to close early so that I could use it." Peyton looked really surprised. "We've got the place to ourselves, I told you we were going someplace exclusive."

She laughed "Yeah you did, but your Mom's café just didn't come to mind, but its great, nice and private."

"Exactly" he said while pulling the keys from his pocket to unlock the doors.

"After you" he said opening the door and gesturing her in.

"Why thank you" she saw how romantic he had made the place look with candles, roses and lights and she felt like a princess. "Did you do all this?" she finally asked.

"Well I had a little help from Haley, but yeah, I promised you something special Peyt, I don't go back on my promises."

"So is this what you had to do after school?" she asked.

Lucas nodded "You deserve it."

"Have I told you how much of a great boyfriend you are?"

"I am pretty great." he replied jokingly and she playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Close you eyes" he whispered.

"What…..why?"

"Just do it"

"Okay, I'm trusting you Luke, so don't pull anything"

"Now walk with me, keep your eyes closed."

"Okay"

They walked towards the back of the café. He stopped.

"Alright now open your eyes" she opened her eyes to find a romantic little corner with rose petals all over a blanket he had laid down and there was a picnic basket.

"Wow" she said "You really know how to treat a girl" then she started to cry lightly. Luke noticed straight away.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just so happy Luke no ones ever done anything like this for me, made me feel so special, nobody's ever loved me the way that you do. I just don't see what I've done to deserve any of this to deserve you."

"Hey you deserve all of this because I love you Peyt you're such a great person you've gone through so much pain in your life, you deserve to be happy more than anyone I know, and I would stand here now and tell you all the reasons I love you but then we'd be here all night and we wouldn't get to are picnic. If anyone doesn't deserve this its me, not you."

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Peyton."

"But I don't mean high school love I mean proper love, scary love I am totally in love with you, when I'm with you its feels like there no one else in the world. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I feel exactly the same Peyt. This isn't high school love for me either, you're my world and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. You're my life Peyton without you I don't make sense, so don't worry your little head cause I'm not going anywhere."

With that she leaned in and kissed him, he always had a way with words he knew what to say and when to say it, and words couldn't describe what she was feeling right now. The kiss broke and they both sat down and enjoyed an exclusive, romantic picnic. Once they had finished eating Luke put a song on. "May I have this dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Of course" Peyton took his hand and they began dancing. The song was Far away by Nickelback. "I love this song" Peyton whispered with her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"This song always reminds me of you, cause the lyrics fit us Peyt. I made mistakes, you've been far away for far too long, and I did love you all along."

"I don't want this night to end." she whispered.

"I know the feeling, but we'll have many more like this. I promise, and you know I always keep my promises."

The date was over and they started to walk "I'll walk you home" Lucas said.

"How about you stay over we can finish that kiss" Peyton replied.

"Are you sure, we don't have to rush things, there's no pressure?"

"Yeah I want you to Luke, you're everything I want, and I want us to spend tonight together, make it memorable."

"Okay as long as you're ready." he replied.

"We've waited so long Luke, we've come close twice, and they say 3rd time is a charm, and its you of course I'm ready."

"Okay"

15 minutes later they reached Peyton's front door. "I just need to call my Mom let her know I won't be home until tomorrow."

Peyton went in and waited at the bottom of the stairs, Lucas shortly after came in the front door and closed it behind him. Before he could say anything Peyton had grabbed him and pulled him in close, kissing him so passionately while fiddling with the buttons of his shirt at the same time. They slowly made their way up the stairs never letting go of each other and kissing continuously, while items of clothes fell off and were left scattered along the stairs, his shirt, her jacket, her shoes. They entered the bedroom, both breathing heavily.

"I've wanted this for so long." he managed to say

"Me too"

They were at the foot of the bed now and the kisses broke they both just gazed into each others eyes breathing heavily. "I love you Peyton" Lucas said breaking the silence and starting another kiss "I love you too" Peyton managed to say in between kisses. She began to unbutton his pants and they fell to the floor, he unzipped her black dress to reveal her perfect petit body. She sat down and he came over her, never before had she felt so safe. He removed her bra to reveal her perfect supple breasts. Breasts he had never seen before but had pictured and dreamed about. Almost there she thought in a few minutes we will become one. She tugged at his boxers and he could feel her struggling slightly so he removed them for her and in the process he removed her remaining underwear as well. That was it they were both completely naked now, no clothing separating their bodies. This is a night they had both dreamed about and both wanted for so long and it was finally happening. He kissed her neck and she gave out a little moan, he didn't tease her anymore, its time, its like she knew what he was thinking as she widened the space between her legs so that he could enter her and they could become as one. The feeling of him entering her she couldn't describe, they were moving in unison now and they found a pace that they both liked. They had become sweaty and breathless but they continued on. She was looking up at him and they both knew now that there was no going back, they couldn't be with anyone else not after this night. She rolled over so that she was on top of him, she took control and this was so satisfying for him she was moving on top of him and he couldn't keep it in anymore he gave out a loud moan and then called her name. seeing him this satisfied also gave her more pleasure. Lucas soon wanted to be on top again though, he could feel that both their climaxes were coming and he wanted to be on top of her. He picked up the pace like she had asked him to, and she was moaning rather loudly now calling his name, as was he, and then it was over. That feeling they both just shared was indescribable.

There bodies separated, they lay next to each other hot, sweaty and breathless. "That was…….that was amazing, I've never felt that before." Lucas managed to say.

"I know neither have I."

"God you know what you're doing Peyton."

"Not so bad yourself." she replied.

"I'm tired and god I'm not surprised" he said.

"Me too, lets get some sleep."

"I love you Peyton, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too."

And after that no more words were spoken, they both just fell asleep almost instantly in each others embrace.

**Hope you liked it thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Two weeks later**

It had been two weeks since Lucas and Peyton's first date and the night that they made love for the first time. And since then everything had been going great, they had become inseparable. Things even started looking up for Brooke, and Nathan and Haley were better than ever.

These past two weeks Brooke and Peyton had been getting on really well, she was finally moving on from Lucas. She would smile a lot more and she looked happy. She did have a few nights where she couldn't help but cry and she secretly wished that Peyton wasn't with Lucas. However, that was temporary she soon snapped out of it and realised that she couldn't blame Peyton, she didn't do anything, and she wanted them to stay friends, she couldn't stand losing her as well. The past few days Brooke had been especially happy, her and Mouth had been spending quite a lot of time together, he made her laugh, he was so sweet and he made her forget about the drama that was her life.

There was a knock at Peyton's bedroom door, she came out of the bathroom to see Brooke. "Hey Brooke, I wasn't expecting to see you"

"Yeah I know but I need to talk to you…..you're my best friend and I need some advice."

"Sure you can talk to me about anything."

"Well I was hoping we could hit the mall, and talk about it while shopping, and having lunch." Brooke said.

"That sounds great, let me just grab my jacket."

Peyton went to walk past Brooke who stopped her. "Are you okay P. Sawyer, you're looking kinda pale." It was true she had been feeling a little under the weather the past two days.

"Oh I'm fine, some shopping will probably make me feel better." She replied.

"Okay…..as long as you feel up to it."

"I'm fine, stop worrying, lets go shopping." She replied trying to change the subject.

"Okay lets go, you can help me buy a whole new wardrobe." She replied a little excited, shopping was probably Brooke's favourite past-time.

They had been shopping for about an hour now, and Peyton was enjoying spending time with her best friend, her life was so great at the minute, and this was quite rare.

"Come on lets go get some food and then you can talk to me about whatever it is you needed to talk to me about." Peyton said.

"Okay"

They queued and both got some fast food, Peyton got served first so she went to find an empty table, while Brooke was getting her food. Brooke made her way over to Peyton and before she could say anything. "So what is it then Brooke come on you said you needed to talk about something so tell me." she didn't give Brooke a chance to speak cause she thought she would probably start up another conversation and she wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend.

"Well I've been spending a lot of time with Mouth recently, and we've really been getting along, he's been making me laugh and he's so sweet, and"

"You have a thing for Mouth don't you?" Peyton interrupted she knew when Brooke liked someone it was obvious, she would talk about the person for ages and always be smiling whilst doing so.

Brooke blushed a little "No I don't."

"Come on Brooke you so do, you're blushing."

"Oh my god I like Mouth." Brooke said.

"What's the problem he's a great guy and come on he's always had a thing for you."

"There is no problem, it's just I didn't see this coming and well what if he doesn't like me in that way anymore, I mean I know he used to like me back when I was with Felix, but feelings change. He might just see me as a friend now." Brooke replied.

"I still think he has a thing for you Brooke I mean its Mouth, you've always been special to him, remember when he gave that speech about you, he was probably a main reason you became president. He was so sweet and honest, you need to talk to him."

"I know but what should I say?"

"You've just got to be honest Brooke, that's always the best way, especially with Mouth he's not exactly the type to play games with."

"You're right I need to go and talk to him, you don't mind if we cut this shopping trip short do you?" Brooke asked.

"Of course not, go get him Brooke."

"Thanks P. Sawyer you're the best." Brooke said. She was about to leave she had finished her lunch but noticed that Peyton must've only have had about two fries and the tiniest bite of a burger.

"There's something up with you P. Sawyer, you hardly touched your lunch you were really pale this morning I swear if I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant." Brooke saw the look on Peyton's face when she said the word pregnant. "Peyton are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Of course not, don't be silly" Peyton replied a little too unconvincingly.

"Peyton its me you can tell me anything."

"I don't know……I mean I've been throwing up a lot the past few days, and my period is late……but I can't be pregnant Brooke I'm still in high school I'm not ready for this."

"Its okay" Brooke said as she hugged her best friend. "You have to take a test Peyton……to make sure and if its positive you won't be alone through this, you'll have me, Haley, Karen and most of all Lucas, he won't abandon you." Brooke said trying to comfort her and make the situation less scary.

"Won't he?" Peyton said sounding so afraid, she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him not now.

"Of course he won't Peyton, he loves you and I mean really loves you, I'm sure he's told you so many times how you're the one and that you two can get through anything as long as you're together."

Peyton nodded her head. "Well then you've got nothing to worry about, come on I'll come with you to take a test, you won't be alone through this." Brooke said dragging her best friend to a near by chemist.

They were in the mall toilets, all they could now was wait. "How long did it say to wait?" Peyton said anxiously.

"Two minutes" Brooke replied.

"Well how long has it been?"

"A minute and a half" Brooke replied looking at her watch. This was the longest two minutes of her life, luckily no one else was in the toilets with them, so they had some privacy, but all she could do was pace up and down, until Brooke startled her. "Its time." She walked up to look at the test but couldn't she froze. "I can't look, you look for me." Peyton asked.

"Are you sure?" Peyton just nodded unable to speak, this must have been the most nerve wrecking experience she had ever had. Brooke looked at the test and then back at Peyton. "Well?" Peyton said anxiously.

"Its positive Peyton." she said handing the test to her best friend. She started to cry, Brooke immediately went over to hug her "It'll be okay, you won't be alone in this. But you have to tell Luke Peyton, you can't keep this from him."

"I know" she finally said and then wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just hope this won't come between us" she added.

"I cant see Luke abandoning you and his child, it happened to him remember and he is nothing like his father." Brooke said trying her best to keep Peyton looking on the positive side.

"I know, its just I don't know how I'm gonna tell him."

"You'll figure it out." Brooke said giving Peyton another hug.

"Hey look you need to go and see Mouth." Peyton said

"I'm not leaving you Peyt".

"Its okay….really I want you to go, you need to talk to Mouth and well I need to talk to Luke, like you said I can't keep this from him."

"Okay as long as you're sure."

"Of course I am, go and get him."

"I'll talk to you later" Brooke said and then started to walk away.

"Brooke" Peyton called, she turned around "Thanks" Peyton said.

"For what?"

"Everything…..for helping me through this today"

"Don't mention it…..you're my best friend Peyt, I'm always here for you, don't forget that."

"I won't" and with that Brooke carried on walking.

Peyton arrived at home, today had been so surreal to her. She was at the bottom of the stairs, she took the pregnancy test out of her bag and looked at the blue positive sign. She was so over-whelmed, she was finally happy with Lucas, and then this happens. I hope he takes it well she thought to herself. She put the test back in her bag and made her way upstairs, and to her bedroom, she was going to call Luke to ask him to come over but she didn't have to he was already there.

"Hey beautiful" he said jumping off the bed to give her a kiss.

"Hey" she replied.

"Where have you been today, I missed you."

"Oh I'm sorry I meant to tell you I went shopping with Brooke."

"No its fine I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Luke I need to tell you something, and I'm scared cause I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What is it?" he said holding onto both her arms and looking into her eyes "You know you can tell me anything, there's nothing we can't handle as long as we're together." he added.

Tears started to form in her eyes, she could barely speak but she knew that she had to tell him. "I'm pregnant" she finally said. She showed him the test to confirm it for him.

"Your……your pregnant." he said taking the test from Peyton's hand.

**Hope you liked it please review. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Reactions and acceptance**

"Look I know this is a shock, believe me it was for me too, but I need you to say something." Peyton said to Lucas who had been sat on her bed in silence, holding the test with a look of disbelief across his face.

"I just can't believe it" he finally managed to say.

"I know I don't think its really sunken in for me either." she replied softly and sat down beside him.

"We're only 17 Peyton." he said, he was still in shock and just didn't know what to say.

"Don't you think I know that, its not like I planned for this to happen. I would love it if it was just a false alarm and everything was back the way it was, but its not Luke. I'm pregnant and we've got to deal with this. You're the one who said I could tell you anything, who said that there's nothing we can't handle as long as we're together." She began to cry softly she was so overwhelmed and she needed her boyfriend to be there for her, to help her.

"Hey…..don't cry, I'm sorry Peyton its just I wasn't expecting anything like that, its big news." he pulled her in for a hug "But I promise I won't leave you Peyt we'll get through this together."

"Are you sure we'll be able to handle it though?" She replied.

Lucas broke the hug and looked into her beautiful eyes, she looked away. "Hey look at me…..I'm not saying it will be easy Peyt, cause it won't but I know we can handle this if we're together. Anyway I'm sure my Mom would love to help us out."

"What if your Mom's mad at me, I'm sure she didn't want you to become a father at this age."

"Yeah she probably didn't, but she knows how much I love you Peyt, and you two get along really well. And if anyone understands what you're going through right now its her, she got pregnant in high school too, the only difference being that my Dad abandoned her. I won't do the same to you Peyt. I love you, and I always will."

Peyton began to cry again, it had been an emotional day for her and Lucas' little speech just made her cry more, with relief and with happiness. Lucas looked back at the test, he pulled Peyton closer to him, and they both stared down at it.

"We're having a baby." he said and this time he didn't sound scared, this time he sounded happy.

"Are you smiling?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, my girlfriend is pregnant with my child. You're the only person in the world that I would want a family with Peyt, yeah it may be a little earlier than we would have planned. But its mine and yours, we made it together and I know that when he or she is born I'll love him or her, cause it'll be a part of you and a part of me." he put his hand on her stomach "So don't worry your little head, cause I love you and you won't be alone in this."

"I'm so glad you said that, I don't know what I would've done if you had run away scared."

"Well you won't have to, cause I'm not going anywhere."

He leaned in and passionately kissed the blonde beauty, when the kiss broke Peyton couldn't help but a shed a few tears.

"I hope they're tears of happiness" he said.

"Yeah they are". And with that they both just sat on the end of the bed in each others' embrace.

Meanwhile Brooke had reached Mouth's house, she had knocked on the door and was waiting for him to answer. The door opened "Hey Brooke I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Yeah I know, but I need to talk to you. You're not busy are you?"

"No sure come in."

"What is it Brooke?"

"We've been getting on really well the past few days"

"I know I've really enjoyed spending time with you."

"You're a great guy Mouth, the past few days you've made me laugh and you've took my mind off of my life, and I appreciate that I really do. But I think I have feelings for you, and I came over here cause I need to know whether you still have any feelings for me."

Mouth sat there shocked. "I….I…."

"Its okay if you need some time to think about this, I know I kinda sprung it on you but I couldn't keep my feelings bottled inside I had to be honest with you." Brooke replied.

"I know I had feelings for you back when you were with Felix, but I'm not sure whether they're still there." He said after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"I know a way to find out, close your eyes." Brooke said, and he did what she asked. She leaned in and started to kiss him. Mouth was startled at first but then started to kiss her back. The kiss broke "Well do you know now?" she asked hoping that the kiss would trigger his feelings.

"Yeah" he said a little breathless.

"And?"

"After that kiss I think its obvious, I do, I do still have feelings for you Brooke. But what does this mean for us?" Mouth asked.

"Well if you have feelings for me, and I have feelings for you, we should"

"Be together as a proper couple." he interrupted, "I won't play games Brooke its this or nothing" he added.

"I don't want to play games either Mouth, I want us to be together properly too. I'm just scared of getting hurt again."

"I won't hurt you Brooke, if you haven't noticed I'm not like other guys."

"Yeah I know you're not"

They leaned in and continued kissing passionately.

Meanwhile back at Peyton's they were still sat in each others arms. "I think we should go let my Mom know." Lucas said breaking the silence and the hug.

"Yeah we should I'm just a little scared."

"Don't be" he replied and kissed her forehead "We'll be okay, we'll tell her together."

"okay" she said softly.

With that they made their way to Lucas' house, it was a beautiful night so they decided to walk rather than drive.

"So how should we say it?" Peyton said a little nervous

"Don't worry I'm pretty good with words, and I've found there's no use in planning what you're going to say, cause it will more than likely turn out a different way. That's why I didn't plan anything when I came to see you to tell you that I loved you."

"You didn't?"

"No, I was nervous as hell hoping you wouldn't reject me, my worst fear that night was that if you rejected me what would've happened to are friendship, I couldn't imagine not being friends with you Peyton, so I took a big risk that night."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore cause I didn't reject you, and if I had turned you down, I would've still wanted us to be friends, cause I would always want you in my life."

"We're here" Lucas said stopping at the front door.

"Time to face the music" Peyton replied.

"It'll be okay" he said and gave a soft kiss to her forehead, and then he opened the door.

"Hi Mom" Lucas said.

"Hi Karen" Peyton said.

"Hi you two, how is everything?" Karen replied.

"Everything's great Mom, but we've got some pretty big news."

"Yeah and we wanted you to be the first to know" Peyton added.

"Peyton's pregnant, Mom."

"You're kidding right" she replied.

"No" Lucas said.

"You're both so young, do you really think you're ready for a baby?"

"Probably not, we didn't plan this, but we're gonna face it together, and we want you to be a part of it Mom."

"Yeah Karen, I love your son very much and we want you to be involved in this." Peyton said.

After moments of silence Karen realised that yes they were in love, and yes they would need help, she still thought that they were both too young for this but she managed, and she was proud of her son for sticking by Peyton and being a man about the situation. She finally spoke "I would love to help you both. I guess a congratulations is in order"

"Thanks Mom, for being cool with this"

"Yeah thanks Karen, I was scared you'd hate me" Peyton added.

"Hey nonsense, I've been through what you're going through right now, and I know you'll need all the help you can get and I'm happy to help, if you want me to. Anyway you can't take all the blame for this it takes two" she said turning her attention to Luke.

"Thanks and of course we'd love your help, and lets face it we're going to need it." Peyton replied.

And with that Karen gave a sweet hug to Peyton and then to Lucas.

"I'm proud of you Luke, you're doing the right thing." Karen said to her son.

"Well we've got to go Mom, we kinda need to go talk to Haley and Nathan."

"Okay son, see you later, and congratulations both of you."

They were walking to Nathan and Haley's now, "See I told you it'd be okay." Lucas said noticing how relieved Peyton was since leaving his Mom's house.

"I know, I just have a habit of expecting the worse." Peyton replied.

"I've noticed"

"I wonder how Haley and Nathan are gonna take it." Peyton asked looking at Lucas.

"Well I know Haley, she'll be totally shocked but she'll be really happy for us, when it comes to Nathan I don't know. You dated him how do you think he'll take it?"

"No idea, yeah I dated him but we didn't do a lot of meaningful talking you know, and anyway since he has been with Haley he's changed, for the better, so maybe he'll have a similar reaction to Haley."

"Not a lot of talking hey" Lucas said teasingly "So who's better…..in bed?" he asked laughing slightly.

"I can't believe you just asked me that" she replied laughing "You know you're better" she added. Then they stopped and shared a passionate kiss, "God I love you" Lucas said.

"I love you too. We're here come on I can't wait to see their faces."

They knocked on the door. Haley answered "Hey you guys, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Well we kind of have some news" Lucas said while walking in with Peyton.

"Hey Luke, Peyt" Nathan said walking into the room.

"Hi" they both said in unison.

"So what's the news?" Haley asked.

"There's news?" Nathan asked confused.

"Me and Peyton are having a baby."

"What" Haley shouted sounding shocked and excited, just like Luke thought she would. "Congrats you guys" she added running over to them giving them both a huge hug.

They all looked over at Nathan who was yet to say anything. "Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting that….but congrats you guys. Make sure you treat her well Luke" He said giving him a quick man hug, and then hugging Peyton. Nathan still cared a lot for Peyton, but in more of an older brother way.

"Don't worry Nate, she's knows I'm not going anywhere".

"Good"

"Do you want a beer, to celebrate?" Nathan asked. "Obviously you'll have to have a soda or something Peyton". he added.

"Yeah a soda's fine"

"I can't believe it you guys" Haley said whilst they all drank and celebrated.

"What would you prefer Peyt a girl or boy?" Haley asked.

"I never really thought about it, I mean I am only 17, I guess girls have better clothes and names to choose from, but then it would be great to have a boy so Luke could play basketball with him. I just don't know, as long as its healthy I'm not too bothered."

"Yeah me too" Luke added.

"I just can't believe you two are going to be parents, I mean you're in high school." Nathan said.

"You're the one who got married in high school, no offence Haley" Luke said to Nathan.

"I guess you've got a point" Nate replied

So they all just sat there laughing, talking and drinking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Just when things were going smoothly…..**

Lucas walked Peyton home, they reached her front door. "I'm so glad that's over with." Peyton said.

"I told you they would take it better than you thought."

"So everyone knows who needs to know, except for my Dad, but I'll tell him whenever he comes back home, so probably a few weeks or a month. Something this big I can't say over the phone."

"What about Brooke?" Luke asked.

"Well she already knows, she went with me to take a test, in fact she knew before me cause I couldn't look at the test so she looked at it for me."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry we didn't plan it or anything, and it was her idea to take the test when I told her that I'd been throwing up and that my period was late. And I didn't want to worry you, in case it was a false alarm and."

"Peyton it's okay. She's your best friend and I'm glad you two are still close enough to share things like that" Luke interrupted.

"So are you going home, or are you staying here tonight?" Peyton asked.

"Well let me think about that…..definitely staying" he replied.

"Right answer" she said and kissed him.

It was pretty late, they had stayed at Nathan and Haley's longer than expected, but they were celebrating and well they lost track of time.

"Lets get some sleep" Luke said "I've got basketball practice early, so I'll probably leave before you wake up, but I'll see you at school." he added.

"Okay."

They were both exhausted it had been a long, emotional day. Luke gave Peyton a kiss to her head and she fell asleep in his arms, he laid awake a little longer just watching her sleep, he had his hand on her stomach. I'm going to be a Dad he thought to himself and smiled, then he fell asleep.

It was 7am, Peyton's alarm clock woke her "It can't be morning already" she mumbled, but it was, so she dragged herself out of bed. Luke was already gone like he said he would be. She had a quick shower, trying to wake herself up and then she brushed her teeth. She was going to have breakfast but she couldn't face food, since she got pregnant mornings were not her favourite time, she always felt sick and she often would be, no she thought its way too early for food. So she got dressed and packed her school bag. "Hey girlie" Haley said startling Peyton a little.

"Oh hey Haley, I wasn't expecting to see you this morning."

"Well Nathan left early for practice and I knew Lucas would be gone too so I thought we could walk to school together." Haley replied.

"Sounds great".

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke said cheerily as she walked into her best friend's bedroom.

"Hi Brooke" Peyton replied.

"Hi tutor girl" Brooke said not expecting to see her there.

"I swear this is like an open house" Peyton said breaking the silence.

"Well, you never lock your door" Brooke pointed out "So how'd it go, you know the thing, yesterday" Brooke said trying not to let anything slip to Haley.

"Its okay Brooke Haley, already knows"

"Oh"

"Yeah me and Nathan found out last night" Haley confirmed.

"So I take it everything went okay with Lucas then."

"Yeah sorry I meant to call you but we went to tell Karen and then Haley and Nathan and well by the time I got home I was exhausted, and I just went straight to sleep"

"Its okay P. Sawyer, I had a feeling everything would turn out okay for you." she replied.

"How did things go with Mouth" Peyton asked.

"What's going on with Mouth" Haley asked.

"Well P. Sawyer and tutor girl, Mouth and I are officially together."

"That's great Brooke, I told you he still liked you" Peyton replied.

"God everything's happening lately, Peyton and Lucas are having a baby, You're hooking up with Mouth, why is my life so boring" Haley added.

"You got married in high school I'd say you've had your crazy moments, your life isn't boring tutor girl" Brooke said.

"Yeah and you went on tour, and you released another song, which by the way rocks, your life is great" Peyton added.

"I guess it is isn't it?" she replied. "Its kinda weird though, I mean we're all happy, how often has that happened where we're all happy at the same time." she added.

"I can't think of any?" Peyton replied

"Exactly" Brooke chimed in "Our lives are looking up, so lets be happy and enjoy it" she added.

"Sounds good to me" Haley said.

"Yeah me too, now lets get to school" Peyton added.

"Good practice today team, keep that up and you might be practicing back in our gym at Tree Hill High" Whitey said on the bus driving back to school.

All the boys seemed happy at this news, I mean they'd fixed the gym up but it wasn't the same, playing in their own gym felt so much better.

"I can't believe you're going to be a Dad" Nathan whispered to Luke on the bus.

"I know its pretty surreal, but I'm with the woman I love and it may have been earlier than we'd planned but I'm still happy, and I'm starting to look forward to being a Dad" he whispered back.

"That's good to hear Luke cause if you do anything to hurt her then I'm gonna kick your ass" he said jokingly, even though it was true, Nathan was protective over Peyton she had gone through so much crap and he wanted her to be happy.

"Well you don't have to worry Nate, cause one I won't do anything to hurt her, and two you can't kick my ass" Luke replied laughing.

Meanwhile Brooke, Peyton and Haley had just got to school, Haley went straight to the tutor centre. Brooke and Peyton were walking through the corridor they could hear a few screams.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke said to Peyton

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good" Peyton replied.

They were about to walk through two glass doors, when they saw him, a guy, a student he had a gun. Brooke and Peyton's faces dropped they were in the firing line as they turned to run away they heard the gun go off and the bullet collided with the glass.

"Come on Peyton, we've got to get out of here" Brooke said running to get out of the school.

The bus had arrived back at the school and none of them knew what had just happened.

"Peyton …… Peyton" Brooke screamed, she was outside now, she thought Peyton was right behind her but she wasn't and she couldn't find her anywhere. "Peyton!" she screamed again even louder. Brooke saw Lucas and Nathan getting off the bus and ran as fast as she could.

"Luke" she said a little breathless "Its…..its Peyton" she added.

"What, where is she what's wrong" he said having no idea what the hell was going on at Tree Hill High all he could see was loads of students running and screaming. "Brooke what is it?"

"A guy he had a gun….. I thought Peyton was right behind me but when I turned around she was gone." she replied.

"Did she get shot?" Luke asked worry all over him.

"I don't know but she must still be in there somewhere" Brooke said sounding really panicky.

"What about Haley?" Nathan interrupted "where's my wife!"

"She said she was going to the tutor centre…..she must still be there, but she wasn't in the firing line so she should be okay."

"We've got to get in there Luke" Nathan said scared for his wife's safety.

"I know I've got to get to Peyton she must be so scared, what if she's hurt, what if she's losing the baby or worse."

"Don't say that Luke, I know Peyton she's strong, she's a fighter."

"Why does everything happen to her, things were going so great she was so happy and now this." he replied wanting so much for Peyton to be in his arms, safe, and to never have to go through pain again.

Nothing else was said they both ran back into the school, they could hear Whitey shouting for them to come back and get on the bus. But they didn't listen, they couldn't listen not when they didn't know if the most important thing to them in the world was alive or dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Some people can't be saved**

Both Nathan and Luke's hearts were pounding with fear, they weren't too bothered about their own safety, for Nathan it was Haley, his wife the only person he has ever loved, they finally got things back to normal after the whole tour fiasco and now this happened. For Luke it was Peyton, how can this be happening he thought, if anything happens to her or are unborn child I'll never forgive myself. He knew he wasn't to blame deep down, but at this moment in time he blamed himself.

Nathan found two baseball bats and handed one to Lucas.

"What good is this going to do against a gun?" he asked.

"Well its better than nothing" he replied, and he was right Luke knew he was.

"You're right I'm sorry, its just Peyton, I love her so much Nate what if she's hurt or worse."

"I know the feeling I can't imagine my life without Haley, but I'm sure Peyton will be okay she's stronger than you think"

Lucas noticed some blood and turned to Nathan "It's blood and this looks like the place where the gun went off, this is where Brooke and Peyton were"

"I've got to get to the tutor centre" Nathan replied, it was in the opposite direction of the blood, they had to separate.

"I know Nate go, I've got to go this way, Peyton's got be around here somewhere, go get your wife."

"You go and save your family." Nate replied. Yes he thought that's what she was to him now, she was his world, they were having a baby together. She was his family, and he couldn't lose her, not now.

So they parted and went their separate ways searching for the missing part of them, cause that's what they were. Haley was a part of Nathan, and Peyton was a part of Lucas, without them neither of them made sense, and neither of them were truly happy.

Lucas continued down the corridor, past the broken glass and the blood. He reached the end of the corridor and entered the library, taking a firmer grasp of the baseball bat. He moved quietly, there were so many shelves and so there were many places that the crazy guy could be hiding, or where Peyton could be alone in pain.

Meanwhile Nathan arrived at the tutor centre, he knocked on the door. "Haley are you in there?"

"Nathan" she shouted

"Haley are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she said and opened the door.

He ran in and gave her the biggest hug ever, she was safe, she was alive he thought.

"I thought I'd lost you" he said and then noticed the other students in the centre. Haley closed the door behind him.

"Does anyone know who did this?" he asked.

"We don't know anything" Haley replied. Unknown to them all they were in the same room as the guy responsible.

Back at the library Lucas was making his way deeper in, staying alert. He heard a noise and as he looked around the shelf he grasped the baseball bat even tighter, about to swing when he saw Peyton and heard her let out a little scream.

"Peyton" he said dropping the bat and rushing to her side.

"Luke" she said pain in her eyes and voice.

"Are you okay? I thought I'd lost you Peyt" he said nearly crying.

"Its my leg" she managed to say.

"Let me take a look"

"I can't move, its full of glass, and it hurts, it won't stop bleeding"

Lucas took his shirt off, "I need to put some pressure on it Peyt, to stop the bleeding."

"Okay" she could barely speak, she felt so weak.

Back at the tutor centre. "I think we can get out" Nathan said "The way I came in no one was there, if we're quiet we should be able to make it."

"Come on then lets go" Haley said, she saw some worried looks so added "its probably safer than sitting here, where he will eventually find us, I don't think a locked door will stop this guy."

They all got up about to leave, when a guy shouted "No!"

"What?" Nathan replied.

"No one's going anywhere" It was Jimmy Edwards, he pulled the gun out of his pocket and repeated "no one is going anywhere"

Everyone looked so scared they had been in the same room as the person responsible all along, and no one suspected a thing.

"Everyone give me your phones now!" everyone did as he said so terrified to disobey him.

"You too Nathan"

"I don't have it with me, I left it on the school bus in my bag, you can search me if you want."

Jimmy believed him "Right everyone that side of the room now!" he pointed to the far side of the room away from the door.

"You…. tape a line down the middle" he said to Nathan who did as he was asked afraid for the safety of himself but more importantly his wife and the other lives at stake in the room.

"Right no one crosses the line, if you do I'm gonna have to use this gun"

Nathan had finished and immediately went to sit near his wife who he knew would be terrified right now, and he wanted to comfort her and make her feel as safe as possible under the circumstances.

Outside of the school Brooke was in a state, she couldn't stop thinking about Peyton, its all my fault she thought I should have made sure that she was still behind me. She was breaking down her best friend could be dying right now, but not only that Mouth she couldn't find him anywhere. What if he's still inside she thought, we've only just got together. God this is so messed up. Karen and Keith had arrived after being contacted by the school about the incident. Where's my son she kept thinking. It's like Keith knew "I'm sure he'll be fine Karen, he's got to be around here somewhere" Keith said hugging his fiancé, trying to make her feel a little better. Brooke saw Karen and Keith, she started towards them.

"Hey Brooke" Keith said "Glad to see your okay"

"Have you seen Lucas?" Karen asked anxiously.

"He went back in, Peyton's still in there somewhere, so he went in to get her, so did Nathan cause Haley's still in there too" Brooke replied crying a little.

"Oh God…..my boy" Karen said who also started to cry a little.

Back at the library some time had passed, Lucas knew he had to get her out of here, but she was so scared and in so much pain he didn't want to move her and make it worse. She thought it was just glass in her leg but he knew it wasn't, it was a bullet. But he didn't tell her, he didn't want her to panic.

Then he felt her, she was struggling to stay awake she kept falling on to him, he couldn't wait anymore, he had to get her out of there. He scooped her up into his arms trying to be as gentle as possible and headed for the library exit. He walked slowly and quietly down the corridor staying alert, Peyton was asleep or unconscious one of the two so she wasn't panicking cause she didn't know what was going on. This worried Luke in a way, what if she doesn't wake up, he thought, what if she's lost too much blood. He couldn't keep thinking about it, I've got to stay focused keep myself alert. Nearly there he thought as he saw the exit a few feet away, he kept himself alert knowing that the exit was close but that there was still a good chance that they might be seen. But they weren't he got her out, there was an ambulance he rushed over. "Somebody help me she's been shot in her lower leg"

"Its okay we'll take it from here" the paramedic said taking the girl from him.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Peyton…..Peyton Sawyer".

"How old is she?"

"17" he replied "She's pregnant" he added.

"How far along is she" the paramedic asked.

"Well, we're not sure, we've only just found out, but not very" he replied.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"About 10 minutes" he replied not taking his eyes from her "Is she gonna be okay?"

"We'll do our best."

"And the baby…."

"I won't know anything until we get her to the hospital."

"Lucas!" he turned around to see his Mom and Keith running towards him.

"Lucas thank god you're okay" she said wrapping her arms around him. Karen saw Peyton "What happened?"

"She got shot in the leg mom" he started crying on her shoulder "They don't know whether she's gonna make it."

"What about the baby?" she asked softly.

"They won't know anything until they get her to the hospital."

The paramedic interrupted, "We're gonna take her in now, do you want to come with us in the ambulance" she asked Lucas.

He nodded and then looked back at his mom and Keith "We'll drive behind you, I'll see you up there son."

"Have a little hope Luke…..she's a fighter" Keith added.

Meanwhile back in the tutor centre Jimmy had heard some noises so went to check it out. While doing this Nathan grabbed his phone out of his pocket he had lied to Jimmy and quite frankly he was glad he did. He dialled the police letting them know that they were in the tutor centre and the number of hostages. He put his phone away before Jimmy came back in and suspected anything.

Moments later they could hear a helicopter and more sirens, everyone knew that the entire school would be surrounded by now.

"You may as well give yourself in Jimmy, there's no where to run, the school's surrounded." Nathan said just wanting to get his wife to safety.

"Jimmy look what you're doing to us, if you turn yourself in you might not even get sentenced, you're a minor. You didn't actually kill anyone, you're a good student with no priors." Mouth said, he was worried for everyone's safety, he had a strong feeling Brooke wasn't in the school, which relieved him slightly.

"I can't…..no one will ever talk to me again. How will I face everyone after what I've done." and with that Jimmy knew, he knew that what he was doing was wrong and that he couldn't live with himself any longer. "I'm sorry you guys" those were his final words, he lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

"Jimmy….no" Mouth shouted.

Nathan couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, everyone was crying. "Come on guys lets get out of here" Nathan said taking Haley's hand, and with that they all headed out of the school. That day will be with them for the rest of their lives, and they all knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Aftermath**

They had been at the hospital for a few hours now, Lucas, Karen and Keith. Peyton had been rushed into surgery and all they could do was wait. Words couldn't describe what Lucas was feeling right now. He couldn't speak, his mother would try to say something but he never responded, all he could think of was Peyton and his unborn child.

The word had travelled about Peyton and her leg, and Brooke, Mouth, Nathan and Haley had just arrived at the hospital, wanting to be there for him and for Peyton. The receptionist pointed them towards the waiting room where Luke, Karen and Keith were waiting. Waiting, the worst, the most unbearable part of all of this was the waiting. "Hi Lucas" Haley said softly entering the room, followed by Nathan, Brooke and Mouth. He didn't say anything he just looked at her with pain in his eyes. She immediately went and sat next to him and put her arm around her best friend. She couldn't stand seeing him in this much pain, and there was nothing she could do to take it away. "I'm glad you're okay" Luke whispered, the first words that left his mouth since he had been in the waiting room.

"You too" Haley replied nearly crying. She had had a really difficult day too, she had been held hostage, witnessed someone kill them self, and now she didn't know whether one of her closest friends was going to survive.

The waiting room door opened, the doctor was stood there not expecting to see so many people. "Lucas Scott" he said. Luke immediately stood up.

"I'd like to speak with you"

He looked so worried but he had to know so he followed the doctor and then stopped at the door of the waiting room "Mom…..will you come with me." he said.

"Of course I will son" she stood up and they both followed the doctor into another room, a more private room.

"The surgery went well, we managed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding." the doctor said.

A look of relief swept across both of their faces. "Thank you doctor" Luke said.

"You're quite welcome. But I need to ask who wrapped the shirt around the wound?"

"That was me" Luke replied.

"Then you're the real hero, if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have been able to save her, she would have lost too much blood. Well done."

"Can I see her?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course, but she's not awake, it could be a few hours, or a day."

"Mom will you go tell everyone the news, I just want to go and see her"

"Of course son. I'll give you some time alone with her as well before everyone else comes up to see her."

"Thanks mom"

"I'll see you soon son."

The doctor had led him to the room, she looked so peaceful fast asleep, and all he wanted her to do was wake up so he could see her beautiful green eyes again. Luke sat down beside the bed and grabbed hold of her hand.

"She's going to need a lot of care over the next two or three weeks. The hospital will provide her with a wheel chair, crutches and painkillers. She needs to keep her leg elevated, she must not put pressure on it, not until it has fully or nearly fully healed." the doctor said.

"I'll be there for her" he replied.

"She'll also find it hard at first to do certain things, like getting dressed or washing her self."

"She'll get help" he replied.

The doctor was about to leave when Luke remembered. "What about the baby?"

"Well we still don't know, I'm going to go get an ultrasound machine to find out."

"O….okay." he replied a little nervous.

The doctor left "I love you Peyton…..god I love you so much" he started to cry. He was so glad she was okay, he didn't know what he would have done if she didn't make it. He was just hoping the baby would be okay, Peyton had started to get used to the idea of them starting a family and so had he. He didn't want her to have to go through anymore pain. His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. The doctor was back and with him he had the ultrasound machine. He set it up, and then said "Do you want to be here for this?"

"Yeah" he replied, he knew it was going to be nerve-wrecking but he had to be there, he had to know.

The doctor turned the machine on, and put some gel on Peyton's stomach, it eventually showed a picture up on the monitor, but Luke couldn't see anything. He knew she wasn't far along so there would be hardly anything to see. He was lost in thought and then the doctor spoke.

"Its going to be fine…..congratulations." he said in a cheery voice, he was one of those doctors who loved to give good news.

"Oh my God…..are you sure?"

"Positive…..you can't really see much cause well she's not very far along but if you look there…..that's your baby" he said pointing to the monitor.

"Thank you doctor…..thank you."

"Oh your welcome, but I didn't do anything really, she's the strong one" He replied looking at Peyton. Lucas looked back over at her, she was strong, probably one of the strongest people he knew.

"Well I'll leave you alone" the doctor replied and headed for the door.

"Thanks again doctor"

"You're the real hero Luke, you saved her life. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here right now." And with that he left.

Meanwhile back at the waiting room "She's going to be fine" Karen said. Everyone was so relieved. "Thank god" Haley said.

"What about the baby?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know I suppose Luke is finding out now."

"Can we see her?" Brooke asked.

"Well the doctor said that she's not awake yet, and I promised Luke that he could have some time alone with her before we all go up."

"Okay" Brooke replied.

It had been an hour and a half, and Luke hadn't left her side. The door opened, Luke looked up and saw his Mom. "Hey son."

"Hi Mom"

"How is she?"

"Well she hasn't woke up yet but the doctor said she and the baby are both going to be fine."

"That's great news" she said and gave her son a huge hug knowing how worried he had been earlier.

"But he also said that she's got to keep any pressure off of her leg for 2-3 weeks, so she's gonna have a wheel chair and crutches, for a few weeks. And he said that she'll probably need some help for the first week or so, she will find it hard to do some things for herself."

"Well she'll have you Luke, you can either stay at her house with her or she can stay at ours"

"Thanks mom"

"No problem Luke…..I'll go and let everyone else know that the baby is going to be fine."

"Okay"

"Can I get you anything……soda, a sandwich, anything."

"I'm okay mom."

"Luke you've got to eat something, she's going to be fine and you need to keep your strength up if you're going to be looking after her"

"Fine, I'll have a sandwich" he said defeated.

"I'll be back later." and then she left and started for the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Luke was still holding onto Peyton's hand, he was so tired, his eyes kept closing, but then he felt something, he felt her hand move.

"Peyton…..Peyton"

Her eyes eventually fluttered open "Luke" she barely whispered "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, you're going to be fine, they stopped the bleeding." he said kissing her hand.

"What…..what about the baby?"

"Its going to be fine too" he replied and saw her smile.

"Is everyone else okay, Brooke? Haley?"

"They're fine Peyt, everyone is fine."

"Good"

"I thought you were never going to wake up Peyt" Lucas said and then kissed her head.

"What … and miss out on being with you" she replied smiling.

"Now where have I heard that before?" he chuckled.

"Well now you know how worried I was when you had that car accident." she replied.

"Yeah I do and I never want to feel that way again, and more importantly I never want you to go through that pain again, or any pain in fact." he replied and then kissed her lips. "I love you Peyt"

"I love you too Luke."

Karen arrived back at the waiting room "I went to see Luke, the doctor said the baby is going to be fine". Everyone smiled. "I think we can go see them if you want, but its probably best if we go a few at a time, we don't want the room to be too crowded."

"That's a good idea" Brooke replied.

"Brooke why don't you and Haley go first, it only seems right you're her best friend and Haley you're Lucas' best friend"

"Is that okay with everyone?" Brooke and Haley asked in unison.

"Sure" everyone replied.

"P. Sawyer, you're awake, thank god" Brooke said storming into the room, rushing to the bed and hugging her best friend "I'm so sorry Peyt, I thought you were right behind me." she added.

"Its not your fault Brooke, I'm glad you made it out, anyway I'm fine."

"But I should have realised that you weren't behind me."

"Brooke it was a hell of a situation, you would have been panicking, its not your fault, none of it is." she said reassuring her friend.

"Hey Peyt" Haley managed to interrupt "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried about you."

"Thanks Hales I'm glad you're okay too, I hear you were trapped in the tutor centre"

"Yeah…..Nathan found me."

"These Scott brothers are quite the heroes, now come here and give me a hug." They both shared a long hug, they were really close too, nearly as close as Brooke and Peyton were. The hug broke and Haley went over to Lucas and gave him a big hug too, she saw the pain in his eyes earlier and she was so glad that it had gone and that Peyton was fine.

Everyone else came to visit in twos, Nathan and Mouth and then Karen and Keith. Everyone was so happy that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm proud of you Luke, you were really brave today, it must have took some guts going back into that school" Keith said and gave Lucas a quick hug.

"Not when the woman I loved was inside" He replied

"I'm glad you're okay Peyton" Keith added.

"Thanks"

"Here's your sandwich and I got you a soda too" Karen said throwing the sandwich to Luke and putting the soda on the table.

"Thanks mom"

"I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done with Luke if you weren't. Can I get you anything Peyton?" Karen asked.

"No thanks I'm fine" she replied smiling, everything was going to be okay she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Keeping your strength up**

It was the next day, and Peyton was allowed to go home. She was excited, she never did like hospitals much, they just held bad memories for her and she was glad to be getting out.

"So my Dad didn't make it then" Peyton said a little sad but a little relieved she didn't really have the strength to explain the whole pregnancy thing to him.

"I phoned him again, and he said his flight was cancelled something to do with bad storms, I told him you were okay and that you would be going home today. He doesn't know whether he will be able to make it back, apparently work is pretty hectic and the bad weather doesn't seem to be clearing." Lucas replied.

"I can't believe he gave you his number and a spare key to my house."

"He wanted someone to watch over you while he's away and to get in touch with him if anything happened to you. I told him I'd take care of you when you get home."

"So he must like you and trust you a lot then, wonder what he'll say when he finds out you got his little girl pregnant." she said teasingly, and then leaned in to kiss him.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Luke asked a little nervous

"Well I dunno I think he'll definitely be shocked at first, but he might be mad at you, you'll have to make him realise that I won't be alone in this, that you're gonna be there for me. He's a Dad I mean he's bound to think that you're gonna leave me to do this alone."

"I'm never gonna leave you Peyt, there is no one else in this world for me. Your Dad, he does know we're together right?"

"Yeah but he doesn't know how serious we are, he probably just thinks it's another high school thing."

"Well when he comes back, we're going to have to show him how much we love each other, and then hopefully I'll still be able to walk when he finds out you're pregnant. When is he due back?"

"Don't worry he won't hurt you…. I think." She said laughing softly at his nervousness "He's due back in a month" Peyton added.

"So you ready to get out of here?" he said changing the subject.

"Of course, I was just waiting for you"

"So I need to ask you something Peyt"

"What?"

"Well the doctor he said that you're gonna need a lot of help with things for the next week or so, and well since your Dad's not back I'm gonna take care of you. My Mom said its cool if I stay at your place, but she also said that you could stay at ours if you want, so its up to you Peyt whatever you want."

"I don't know what to say, I can't believe Karen would let me stay, your Mom's pretty cool you know that?"

"She has her moments."

Lucas helped Peyton into the wheelchair and then leaned down and kissed her perfect lips. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes I do. I love you too Luke. Before you came into my life I was so hollow, so numb, so broken, you brought me out from the dark and into the light. I'll never forget it." she replied.

He was so touched by what she had just said, he couldn't find any words instead he just leaned in cupped her face with his hands and passionately kissed her, until they both needed air. "Do you want to put me back in the hospital" she said jokingly. Luke just laughed, his life was so great, he had never been so happy, and he knew that was down to Peyton.

"I can't help myself Peyt, your lips are so perfect, and you're such a good kisser".

"Even so" she replied. With that they both just laughed and he started to push her in the wheelchair out of the hospital, and to her car, which Peyton told him to use to pick her up. He lifted Peyton out of the wheelchair and into the passenger seat, he fastened her seatbelt. "Are you gonna let me do anything" she asked.

"No I said I was going to take care of you and I meant it, plus you need to keep your strength up, there's the baby to think about as well." he replied while folding the wheelchair up and putting it in the back of the car.

"Well I guess I have no choice"

"No" he said and then got into the drivers seat "So where am I driving to?"

"I don't know where I want to stay. I mean my place would be easier, it makes more sense I mean all my stuff is there. It saves moving everything and well there's more space, for the wheelchair and the crutches. I don't want to impose and would you really want your bedroom taken over by me and well my things."

"Peyt I said I don't mind you can stay wherever you want. If you want we could stay at your place for the first week and then mine, cause by the second week I think you'll be able to use your crutches more."

"Okay…..lets do that then."

So they drove to Peyton's, she fell asleep in the car, she looked so peaceful he thought to himself. The doctor said she would feel tired over the next few days, so he didn't disturb her instead he scooped her up into his arms and took her to her room. He wrapped her up and left her to sleep while he went back to the car and got the medication, crutches and wheelchair. After that he decided to phone is Mom. "Hi Mom"

"Hi Lucas"

"I'm just calling to let you know that I've brought Peyton home. She was very flattered that you invited her to stay with us but we're gonna stay here for the first week until she can use her crutches properly and then she would like to stay at ours. She thought it would make more sense cause then we don't have to bring the wheelchair and take up more space."

"That's fine son, I'm glad she's home, and you're both welcome here whenever you want, make sure she knows that and send my love."

"Okay Mom I will, we might stop by tomorrow she's asleep right now. I'll see you soon."

"Bye son"

"Bye Mom"

(A few days later)

"Hey Peyt….." he was cut off when he found Peyton struggling to get dressed. "Peyton what are you doing the doctor said you would need help with this kind of stuff."

"I'm just tired of having everything done for me. I want to be able to dress myself, to wash myself, I hate relying on people Luke, I hate it." And he knew she wasn't lying Peyton had always been the type of girl who doesn't like to rely on people, she liked to do things her way and for herself, she is very independent, it's actually one of things he loved about her. Peyton began to cry, she had been through so much and it was getting to her.

"Hey don't cry, I hate it when you're sad cause it makes me sad." Luke said immediately giving her a big hug. "I know you like to do things for yourself Peyt but you've got to keep your strength up the doctor said you would struggle with things for a while. He said not to push yourself too far for your own safety and the baby's. I know you don't like relying on people Peyt but I love you and I like taking care of you. You're not a burden so don't worry and let me help you."

"Okay" she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And no more crying okay"

"Okay" And with that Lucas finished what Peyton had started, she was fully dressed and ready for school.

"I've made you some breakfast"

"I'm not that hungry"

"The doctor said you have to eat, we've got to get to school soon Peyt and I don't want you feeling weak."

"No its not that I don't want any I just don't think I can face food this morning. Its like every time I eat I just throw it back up. Mornings aren't a good time for me."

"Okay but you're going to have a proper lunch okay"

"Yeah. You know its actually quite sweet that you're so worried about me"

"I nearly lost you Peyt. I won't come that close again that's why I'm so protective and why I worry, I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you again. I can't live without you."

"Well don't worry I'm not going anywhere, cause I love you Lucas Scott and I can't live without you either."

"Well that's good to hear. Now come on the wheelchair is down stairs ready, we've got to get to school."

"I hate being in that thing"

"I know but we've got a full day at school and you won't be able to last that long on your crutches, anyway by next week you won't have to use the wheelchair again."

"I suppose" she replied. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs.

"You know I could get used to this" she loved it when he carried her, she loved the feeling of being in his arms, she just didn't like the fact that she was so helpless at the moment. He placed her in the wheelchair, and gave her, her school bag to hold.

"You know it's a good thing we have all the same classes, I don't think I'd have the strength to push myself all day."

"Yeah, but even if we didn't I wouldn't let you push yourself all day" He replied and gave her a quick kiss. "Now lets get to school I thought we'd walk it's a nice warm day and some fresh air might make you feel better"

"Sounds great". And with that they headed off for school.

The next two weeks were pretty much the same, but Peyton had stopped using her wheelchair she felt a lot stronger, and Lucas noticed how much happier and better she looked in herself. She was able to do most things for herself now she could dress and wash herself. The only thing she still struggled with was the stairs, but Lucas would always carry her up and down them. They had spent the week at Karen's and Peyton really enjoyed herself.

"Its been great having you stay with us Peyton" Karen said as she left for the café. Tonight when Karen got back Peyton would have moved back into her house.

"Thanks for having me" she replied

"No problem you're practically like family now, I've got to get to the café I'll see you later"

"Bye Karen."

Peyton made her way back to Lucas' room. "I'm going to take a shower" she said.

"You know I miss helping you wash yourself." Lucas replied.

"Well why don't you join me, I could still use your help with other things" she said teasingly.

"Really? Well if you need the help"

So they both enjoyed a shower together, the water was beating down on their skin. It had become heated. Peyton was able to stand without her crutches for a little while now as long as she didn't put too much pressure on her leg.

"You look so hot right now" Lucas said.

"Why thanks, why don't you come here and make me hotter" she replied obviously in the mood. Her and Lucas hadn't been able to do much together cause she felt so weak, but now she was feeling stronger and she started to take advantage of this. And on that note Lucas moved closer to her, their skin touching, the water beating down. He began kissing her passionately, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He soon moved towards her neck and she let out a quiet moan. "I want you Lucas". They were so caught up in that moment, they continued kissing but that eventually led to more, they made love right there in the shower. He carried her to his bed "That was amazing Peyt." he managed to say "You haven't lost your touch" he added playfully.

"Neither have you" she replied. They both decided to just lie in bed together, Peyton felt a little tired and Luke just wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Your Mom, she's really nice Luke"

"I'm glad you two get along"

"Me too" she replied "You know she called me one of the family today" she added.

"Well that's because you are Peyt…….and you always will be. You're probably like a daughter to her."

"I love you Luke"

"I love you too"

And with that said they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Hope you liked it thanks for reading and to everyone who takes the time to review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Papa don't preach**

Peyton's Dad had just arrived back home. "Hey sweetheart, how are you, how's the leg? I wanted to get back Peyt I did but I couldn't get a flight out and well work was really hectic."

"Its okay Dad, I'm fine anyway Lucas and Karen have been taking care of me. And well now I'm off the crutches and I've made a full recovery so stop the worrying."

"Okay I just didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning you."

"Of course not Dad"

"Hey Peyt……Mr. Sawyer" Lucas said entering the house.

"Hi Lucas I wanted to say thanks for getting my daughter out of the school and for taking care of her, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her, you're a good guy."

"It was no problem I'd do anything for her." he smiled looking over at her and she smiled back at him.

"Look Dad, Lucas and I have something we need to tell you."

"Yeah and I want you to know that I love your daughter very much, she is my whole world, I can't really put into words how much she means to me."

"Okay so what do you have to tell me" Larry asked.

"Well….. I'm pregnant Dad"

"What!" he shouted shocked at what he had just heard "How could this happen? Don't answer that. How could you be so careless? You're both so young do you really think you are ready for this?"

"Probably not Dad, but we're gonna get through this together."

"Yeah I just want you to know that I'm gonna be here every step of the way, she won't be alone in this." Lucas added

"And Karen and Keith will help us out…..and hopefully you will want to be a part of this too." Peyton added.

"How far along are you? Do you even know?"

"Of course I know I'm roughly 5 nearly 6 weeks."

"Have you even thought about money? How are you going to be able to go to college? Where are you going to live?"

"Well I've got my job at Tric, and we were thinking about raising the baby and saving some money and then going to college part-time when the child is in school."

"No offence Peyt but your job at Tric doesn't pay enough to raise a child."

"I'm going to get a job too, and ever since my Mom found out, she's been keeping a fund for us, for when the baby is born. And she's probably bound to save quite a lot over the 9 months."

"Karen also offered me more shifts at Tric and a pay rise."

"I can't deal with this right now, I need to think. I'll see you later."

"Dad…….Dad" But it was too late he had already stormed off slamming the door behind him. "Why is he being like that?"

"I'm sorry Peyt, give him some time. I'm sure he'll calm down." Lucas pulled Peyton in for a hug trying to reassure her.

"I just…..I want him to be okay with it. I want him to be like your Mom, supportive and happy for us."

"Just give him some time, he's a Dad and you're his little girl, you've probably gave him the biggest shock of his life."

"I know…….I just hope he comes around soon."

"Me too….but hey look on the bright side he didn't lay a finger on me." Luke said trying to cheer her up, and it worked slightly as she gave out a little laugh.

"I guess that's one good thing……..but there's still time."

Lucas just laughed "You're joking right?"

"Yeah…….I think so." They both laughed.

(A few hours later)

Larry had been gone for a while now, he just walked around Tree Hill trying to get his head around what he had heard. Peyton was his little girl and he just couldn't see her becoming a Mom this early in life. She's got so much to live for, so much she could do with her life before becoming a parent. Thoughts and questions kept popping into his head, I should have stayed, I should have talked to her properly, I'm her Dad and I just walked out on her. She may be young but I know she'll make a great Mother and I know Luke will stand by her. If her mother was here I know she would handle this better than I am, she definitely wouldn't have walked out on her. What am I doing? I need to go talk to them. I need to make sure she knows that I'm here for her.

(Back at the house)

Lucas and Peyton were sat in the living room talking. Then Larry stormed through the door.

"Peyton I'm sorry I shouldn't have stormed off on you like that, I was just so…..shocked. You're my little girl and its hard for me to see you growing up so fast. But I want you to know that I will support both of you. Luke I know you're a good guy and that you love my daughter, just promise me that you will take good care of her for me."

"Of course I will Mr Sawyer"

"Please call me Larry."

"Peyton I love you and I know that if your mother was here she would have dealt with this so much better than me, she would be so proud of you right now, and I want you to know that I'm proud of you too. I'm going to be here for you both I want to help you through this."

"Thanks Daddy" They both hugged, Peyton was so relieved that her Dad had came around.

"I'm glad you've both gave this whole thing some thought too it shows that you're both serious about this. But you're still going to need a place of your own to live to raise the baby".

"We know but I guess we could manage here for a while" Peyton replied.

"No you can't" Peyton's face dropped, then Larry added "I'm going to put a deposit down on an apartment for both of you, and I'll take care of the rent until you both get on your feet."

"Daddy you don't have…"

"Yes I do" he interrupted "Look I'm not around often and I know Lucas takes good care of you, so it makes sense for you both to have your own place, you shouldn't be alone in this big house. Anyway can't a Father treat his daughter once in a while"

"I don't know what to say…..thanks Dad" she gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Mr Sawyer I mean Larry, we really appreciate this and I'm glad you're okay with this" Lucas added.

"I still think you're both way too young but I know that you love each other and that this baby will be loved. You're a good guy Luke take good care of my daughter she deserves it."

"I will….I promise."

Peyton was now ten weeks pregnant, her dad had gone away again he never stayed at home that much and when he did come back it was always a short visit. She was sat in her bedroom listening to music.

"Hey Peyt" Lucas said entering her room.

"Hi Luke"

"Look we've got to get to the hospital, its your first scan today Peyt"

"I know"

"Well aren't you excited?"

"I suppose I'm just a little nervous I mean we're gonna see our baby for the first time, this will make it seem all the more real."

"Yeah it will"

Meanwhile Brooke and Mouth had been doing great, they made their relationship official. Everyone at school now knew they were together, and it shocked quite a few people. The past week had been particularly great for them, they went on a few romantic dates, and they were happier than ever. They confided in each other, their relationship was pure, after what Brooke had been through with Luke, her and Mouth vowed to always be honest with each other, and not to keep secrets. This made their relationship so much more meaningful and strong and it was something Brooke had always wanted. She could honestly say to herself and to anyone else for that matter that she is the happiest she has ever been, and she knew that was mainly because of Mouth. She found herself falling for him, and she needed to know whether he had the same feelings.

"Mouth…."

"What Brooke?"

"The past week has without a doubt been the best week of my life, I've never been so happy and I know that is because of you."

"Brooke I've never been so happy either, you make me happy….. I love you."

"I'm so glad you just said that cause that is what I was gonna talk to you about….. I love you too Mouth, I've never felt quite like this."

They both shared a passionate kiss and then they made love for the first time, and it was the best night of their lives. Never before had they felt so connected to one another, and it was a feeling that they wanted to last.

Meanwhile Lucas and Peyton had reached the hospital, she was lying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come back with the ultrasound machine.

"I love you Peyt and I can't wait to see our baby" Luke said sat at the side of the bed holding onto Peyton's hand.

"I love you too"

The doctor was back, "So you ready to see your baby?" the doctor said.

"Yeah" they said in unison.

"Now this gel will feel a little cold" the doctor had set the machine up and was now rubbing the gel on Peyton's stomach. After a few minutes the doctor spoke "Everything seems fine, the baby is developing well, there is no sign of any abnormalities, it's perfectly healthy, congratulations. Let me just get a good picture for the both of you to see……there you go, there's your baby. I'll give you two a moment to yourselves. And congratulations again."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're quite welcome" The doctor left.

"That's are baby Peyt"

"I can't believe I have life growing inside of me. It's weird but amazing"

"It is pretty amazing" Lucas kissed Peyton's lips "I'm so happy right now"

"Yeah me too"

"How many copies of the photo are we getting, I mean I know we want one for ourselves, but I know my Mom would love a copy."

"Well we'll definitely get a copy for your Mom, I think I'm gonna get one for my Dad as well. I mean he's always away with work and he's gave me his current address so I'd like to send him one. You know reassure him that everything is okay and that I haven't forgot about him."

"So three it is."

"Yeah". They both just stared at the monitor, this was one of those moments that they would always remember.

A couple of hours later, Luke and Peyton had arrived at Karen's café.

"Hey Mom"

"Hi you guys, how'd it go?"

"Really well, the baby is developing well and is perfectly healthy." Peyton said.

"Here have a look"

Karen just looked at the ultrasound picture for ages and then handed it back.

"What are you doing Mom?"

"Giving you you're photo back"

"No that's yours to keep, we thought you'd like a copy"

"Thanks you guys, that's really thoughtful and congratulations once again."

"No problem, we'll see you later"

"Bye Luke, bye Peyt"

"Bye" they said in unison.

They walked out of the café, "I feel a little tired Luke can we go home, well back to mine"

"Of course Peyt, I can't wait until we have a place that we can both call home."

"Well lets get some newspapers, and we'll have a look, see if there are any decent apartments. My Dad said he was going to put a deposit down for us, and cause of his busy schedule we'll be doing him a huge favour if we choose one for ourselves. Anyway I think I'd rather choose than let my Dad choose, I mean no offence but lets just say his style is a little different to mine."

"Sounds great."

"I'm just going to pop into the Post Office and send this scan to my Dad."

"Okay Peyt I'll choose some newspapers while you do that."

The scan had been sent, Luke had the newspapers so they made their way back home, well to Peyton's, even though Lucas spent enough time there to call it home.

**Thankyou for the reviews I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Re-Proposal/The Bump**

Ever since the school shooting Nathan has been very protective over Haley, he's been extra loving and they haven't argued. He realised that he could have lost her that day and that thought still haunts him. How could I go on without her, she is my life without her I am nothing. Everyone thought we were crazy to get married so young but I don't regret a moment of it because it was the best day of my life. I will never need anyone else. No one else will ever make me feel the way that Haley does. With these thoughts Nathan realised that they never declared their love for each other in front of the people who matter, their family and friends. And the last few weeks he had been planning to re-propose to her. He wanted them to renew their wedding vows in front of everyone they cared about. Lucas and Peyton knew about this and they had been helping him to think of the perfect way to re-propose. Peyton played a vital role, today she managed to steal Haley's wedding ring so that Nathan could use it to propose again. Now the time had come for him to go ahead and re-propose, he was nervous he wanted it to go perfect, they never seemed to have a perfect moment, everything they planned always seemed to turn out differently.

"Where are we Nathan?" Haley said blindfolded. Nathan removed the blindfold. "This is where you started tutoring me, this is where I gave you that bracelet and I thought we could enjoy the afternoon together. I've set up a picnic."

"Oh Nathan I don't know what to say……you're so sweet you know that."

"I have my moments."

They enjoyed a perfect afternoon together, they ate the food, talked and shared sweet kisses. Then Nathan knew it was time.

"Haley I love you so much, I've never felt as strongly about anyone else as I do about you. That day of the school shooting I was so nervous and scared I thought I'd lost you, and I can't quite tell you how that feels cause no words can describe how I felt that day. But that day made me realise something, we got married and it was the best day of my life I don't regret it, the only thing that I would change is to have declared my love for you in front of everyone we care about. So Haley James Scott will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me again in front of our family and friends."

"Yes" she replied with tears in her eyes. He slid the ring onto her finger. "I thought I'd lost this ring."

"I know I had Peyton help me steal it from you so I could use it today. And Lucas said to take you some place that is meaningful to both of us and I immediately thought of here, cause this is where I got to know you. I wanted us to have a perfect moment Hales."

"I love you Nathan, and this was definitely a perfect moment." Nathan wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned in kissing her perfect lips.

"I love you too Haley and I always will"

"Always and forever right" she added.

"Right"

A few weeks later Peyton was getting dressed she was about 16 weeks pregnant now and she had started to show. Lucas walked in seeing her struggle with her jeans.

"I swear you have a problem with pants" he said jokingly remembering her struggling when she was on crutches.

"I'm getting bigger Luke and my clothes don't fit and I can't take this." Peyton was emotional, the pregnancy was taking a toll on her.

"Its okay Peyt" Lucas said giving her a hug.

"Its not okay I'm fat I feel ugly I just want to put my jeans on and I can't."

"You're not fat Peyton you're pregnant there is a difference. You're bump has only just started to show and I think its cute you look good with the bump, you are not ugly you are beautiful with or without the bump." Luke said kissing her stomach. "How about we go to the mall and get you some maternity clothes, or some clothes in the next size if you don't want maternity clothes."

"Okay…..Luke I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass the past few days, I don't mean to take it out on you."

"Its okay Peyt. You're pregnant it's the hormones and I love you so you can take it out on me, cause I know you don't mean it and you're kinda cute when you're angry." he replied laughing.

"I love you too Luke."

(At the Mall)

Lucas and Peyton had been shopping for half an hour and she hadn't found anything she liked so far.

"I can't believe Nathan and Haley are getting married again, its so cute." Peyton said.

"I know I can't either, its only a week away, how is your speech coming?"

"I'm getting there, I'm so happy to be maid of honour, I just hope my dress looks okay you know with my bump."

"You will look beautiful, stop worrying about your bump you're starting to show now, be proud of it who cares what other people think."

"You're right I know I just have a tendency to worry. So how's your speech coming you're really great with words."

"Well I'm almost finished, I think its good I'll let you have a read later if I can read yours."

"We'll see" she said teasingly as they entered another store.

"Now please there must be something in here that you like"

They looked through clothes, she must have tried on a thousand outfits today when she finally found something she liked.

"This is kinda cute" she said coming out of the changing room.

"I like it, glad to see you've finally found something you like."

"Sorry I'm taking so long but I'm a girl shopping is never short. Oh there's some cool clothes over there" she said walking to grab some more clothes to try on.

After a few more hours Peyton was finally done she had shopped till she could shop no more, and Lucas now knew what shopping was to a girl and he was exhausted. His arms were full he was carrying so many bags he lost count. "I can't believe you girls shop like that on a regular basis its so tiring"

"Shopping is like a girls fave thing to do, we don't find it tiring it is actually quite relaxing and perfect for cheering us up. Me and Brooke shop all the time and more so if any of us are going through a bad time like being dumped or something."

"Well after today I don't think you'll need to shop for a while, you must have brought the whole Mall" he said looking at the amount of bags in his hands.

"No by next week I'll be shopping again."

"What else could you possibly need?"

"Lets just say a girl can never have too many clothes, anyway there's always shoes, bags, accessories. You have so much more to learn."

"You know I don't think I wanna learn, shopping is obviously a girl thing. I think the next shopping trip you can take Brooke or Haley." he said and Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

Luke and Peyton stopped by at Nathan and Haley's.

"Hey Haley I think Lucas is dying he just experienced what a real shopping trip is for a girl."

"Oh are you okay Luke, what we call shopping is tough for a guy to handle."

"Ha ha I'm fine" he said and sat next to Nathan "God she must have brought the whole mall and she said that she'd be shopping again next week. I don't know how girls do it but that is my last shopping trip for a while." he whispered to Nate. Nathan and Lucas enjoyed a beer and played some video games, while Peyton showed Haley the maternity clothes she brought. They would occasionally hear "Oh that's so cute" but that didn't distract them from the game.

"You know Peyton, I'm so glad I chose you to be my maid of honour"

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be your maid of honour Hales, I'm so glad that we became friends."

"Me too you're like my closest girl friend, and I know you're best friends with Brooke but I still think of you as my best girl friend.

"Over the past few months Hales you've become a best friend to me too. You and Brooke are both my best friends. Don't think you're second best cause you're not."

They both shared a hug. "So how's the apartment hunting going?" Haley asked.

"Well we looked a few weeks ago but there wasn't anywhere we liked we need to take another look. My Dad said to let him know when we find somewhere so we've just got to find a place with two bedrooms, not too expensive and close by."

"Well I'm sure you'll find somewhere soon. Hey I've got your Maid of Honour dress, its been re-sized for you, do you want to see if it fits now?"

"Yeah that'll be great these two probably won't even notice they're so in to that game."

"You got that right."

Peyton tried the dress on and looked in the mirror, it fitted her perfectly, you could just see her bump she rubbed her hand over her stomach. She wasn't ashamed of her growing bump anymore like Luke said I'm pregnant its only going to get bigger who cares what people think.

"Can I come in?" Haley asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh Peyton you look absolutely gorgeous, and your bump is so cute."

"Thanks Hales, this dress is really nice, thanks for choosing me to be your maid of honour."

"There's no one else I would want" she replied.

**Coming up Naley wedding round two. Hope you liked it thanks for reading and to everyone who reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The Wedding/Pieces of the Puzzle**

The day had arrived, it was the Naley wedding round two. Peyton was with Haley who was in her wedding dress. "Oh Hales you look so beautiful"

"Thanks…..I don't know why but I'm a little nervous, I mean I should be fine me and Nathan are already married."

"Well this time it's different this time you're declaring your love for each other in front of everyone you care about."

"I guess that could be the reason."

"Well I can't think of anything else."

"Me neither."

"Hey Brooke are you almost ready?" Peyton yelled to Brooke who was still in the bathroom.

"I'm done" she replied stepping out of the bathroom all cheery "Oh you look amazing Tutor girl." she added.

"You too" Haley replied.

"Well lets get going or there won't be any wedding" Peyton said.

Meanwhile Nathan was with Lucas. "Hey man are you ready, you're gonna make me late for my own wedding, what are you a girl."

"Chill out Nate I'm ready. And I am not a girl." he replied laughing.

"Sorry Luke I'm just excited and nervous at the same time. You have the ring right"

"You know you've done this before right? And yes I have the ring."

"I know but this time its different"

"Yeah it is, now come on you don't wanna be late now do you."

(The ceremony)

Everyone had arrived, Nathan was waiting at the altar Brooke and Peyton were on the left and Cooper was on the right. The music began to play everyone stood up as Haley gracefully walked down the isle with Lucas. Luke gave her to Nathan and then joined Cooper. She smiled at Nathan and he smiled at her. The vicar spoke.

"We are gathered here today to witness the renewal of the love that Nathan Scott and Haley Scott have for each other. The renewal of a commitment to love each other unconditionally and endlessly. There are many things I could say to you both today but instead I choose to listen to what you have to say to each other. Haley…"

"Nathan I can't really tell you how much I love you because its too hard to put into words and I would be here all day. What I can tell you is I've never been happier than when I'm with you, and I am so thankful that I have been able to experience this feeling. Many people may think we're too young but they don't know us, I've never been more sure of anything in my life than you and how I feel about you. All I know is that you are my life, without you I don't make sense. Everyday I spend with you I cherish and my love for you can only grow….always and forever. This I vow to you today and till the end of time.

"Nathan" (Vicar)

"Haley I can't tell you how thankful I am for you. You made me who I am today, you made me see things in a different light, you make me a better person. People always doubted us, they thought we were too young and that's why they can't understand the love I have for you because if they did they would never have doubted us. I love you so much Haley that sometimes I pinch myself cause I feel like I must be dreaming, I am so lucky to have you and I promise you that we will always be together cause without you I am not me, cause you see you are a part of me a vital part. What I do know is that my love for you keeps growing and I can't describe how it feels but I know it will continue to grow until the day I die. This I vow to you today, always and forever.

"Haley on this day do you rededicate and reconfirm your commitment to the vows you promised to uphold"

"I do" she said as she slid the ring onto her husband's finger.

"Nathan on this day do you rededicate and reconfirm your commitment to the vows you promised to uphold"

"I do" he said and slid a new ring onto Haley's finger.

They both shared a passionate kiss, and then gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Brooke looked out into the audience and smiled at Mouth. Lucas and Peyton shared a meaningful glance and smiled.

The ceremony was over, Nathan and Haley shared their first dance together. Shortly after Lucas asked Peyton to dance as did Mouth to Brooke and then the whole dance floor eventually started to fill.

It was time for the speeches, Peyton went first. "First of all congratulations Nathan and Haley, you guys are so perfect for each other, I can't really describe it. I've never been that good with words but I could talk about the love you two share for ages. Your love for each other has shown me that life can be great, whenever I used to feel lonely or down I looked to the two of you and you both gave me hope. I now know what true love feels like and I know that the two of you have never been happier than when you are together. Nathan you're a lucky guy don't ever lose her, and Haley you're a great friend I love you so much and you have made Nathan a better person, better than I or anyone for that matter thought possible. You both are so loving and I know that you will be together forever cause that is how strong the love is between the two of you. Don't let anyone tell you differently. You're both meant to be. In the words of Naley you will be together 'Always and Forever'."

Everyone clapped and then Lucas stepped up to the stage and gave his speech. "Haley you're my best friend you always have been and you always will be and Nathan well you're my brother, so it is quite special to me that you two are together. The love you two share is so innocent, pure and true. I know that at the start of your relationship I didn't fully support it but that was when Nathan was a bit of a jackass." everyone laughed. "But I've seen the way he feels and cares about you I know how much you both love each other and I know that you will live a long happy life together. You two deserve every happiness and I know that you can make it through anything as long as you're together. Nathan make sure you look after her or you'll have me to deal with and Haley I know how happy you are with Nathan and I want you to be happy always. You may be too young in some people's eyes but the two of you have experienced a feeling that many don't feel until much later in life. You two represent what love is all about, you compromise, you stand by each other through everything and you have a connection that no one else can touch. So congratulations to the happy couple my brother and my sister-in-law, may you always be happy and always be in love".

Everyone clapped once again. Nathan and Haley were so touched by both of the speeches, they couldn't have asked for more.

"Peyton your speech was so beautiful thank you so much and I love you too" Haley said wrapping her arms around Peyton. "And Luke your speech was amazing too I'm crying because of you two" she said now moving to Luke and hugging him.

"That speech was great Peyt thanks a lot" Nathan said giving her a quick hug.

"It was nothing really, writing about you two is easy"

"Nice speech Luke even though you did call me a jackass."

"No problem"

The day was coming to a close. Haley and Nathan set off for a week away in London. Lucas and Peyton had arrived back at Peyton's.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"No I don't think so"

"Well you are, you look amazing and I have to say Peyton for someone who isn't good with words you made one hell of speech it was beautiful."

"Thanks"

"Look Peyton, watching Nathan and Haley today renewing their vows to each other in front of everyone they care about, it made me realise that I want us to do that. I love you more than words can say you are my world and we're having a baby together, its so perfect. I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm experiencing all of this with you. What I'm trying to say is, will you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Luke said getting down on one knee and holding out a ring.

"Yes…. of course I will"

Luke slid the ring onto her finger, he was so happy right now and she couldn't stop smiling. They shared a sweet romantic kiss.

"This ring is beautiful Luke how could you afford this?"

"It was my grandmothers, I talked to my Mom earlier, she told me a year back that when I found the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that I should use this ring."

"Its perfect Luke, so what does your Mom think about us getting married?"

"She's really happy, she wasn't shocked, she was actually a little surprised that I hadn't asked for the ring sooner. She said a love like ours is to be cherished, it doesn't come along too often, and she's right you're the love of my life Peyt no one compares to you, I can't really tell you what you mean to me cause words can't describe it. One thing I do know is that I could never want anyone else, being with you is never dull, I love you so much."

Peyton's eyes started to fill with tears of happiness "God Luke you really know how to make a girl cry."

"Tears of happiness I hope"

"Of course"

They kissed again, they were so happy together it was hard to put into words. Their lives didn't make sense without the other. They were pieces of a puzzle, they fit together perfectly.

**Thanks for reading and to everyone who reviews. Coming up - Leyton moving in together.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Scans/Summer weddings/Moving in**

Peyton was now 22 weeks pregnant. Lucas and Peyton had found an apartment that they both liked and were now in the process of moving in. It was great, they were in walking distance of all their favourite/essential places that they needed to get to. One thing that they both loved about it was the fact that they were just down the road from Nathan and Haley's place. In fact Nathan and Haley were the ones who told them about the apartment becoming free.

"Look at my baby doing all the heavy lifting" Peyton teased as she saw Lucas struggling with the couch at the door.

"You know me" he replied.

"Where's Nate thought he was supposed to be helping"

"He's at the car you know carrying all your stuff, your clothes, records, must I go on"

"Hey a girl never travels light"

"Well all I can say is I'm glad this apartment is spacious."

Luke finally got the couch through the door and placed it in the living room.

"I think you deserve a big kiss for all your hard work" Peyton said moving towards Luke.

"I do don't I"

"You sure do" They both passionately kissed and then were interrupted by… "Peyt how much god damn stuff do you have I swear you're killing me" Nathan said struggling through the door.

"Sorry Nate why don't you take a break I'll get you a beer"

"Sounds great" he replied slumping down on the couch.

"I'll have one too Peyt" Luke said sitting down by Nathan.

Haley came running out of the bedroom. "This place is so big you guys I'm so jealous."

"With a baby and all of Peyton's stuff it won't seem so big later" Luke said.

"Do you want a beer Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, thanks girlie."

So they all took a break and had a beer except for Peyt obviously who was stuck with a soda. They were all talking and laughing and then Peyton jumped up. "Oh my god" she said holding her stomach.

"What is it Peyt? What's wrong?" Luke asked sounding and looking worried.

"The baby…..it just kicked" she said excitedly. Luke walked over to her, she grabbed his hand and placed it to where it was kicking.

"Oh my god that's so great." Luke replied and kissed her head.

Haley got up and went over to Peyton who immediately grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. "Oh my god that's such a good feeling. Nathan you gotta feel this". He got up and put his hand on her stomach. "That's weird but…..a good weird"

"We've got are next scan tomorrow" Peyt said.

"Do you guys wanna know the sex of the baby?" Haley asked.

"Well we've talked about it and we still haven't decided" Luke replied.

"Yeah I mean a part of me would love to know so I can go and buy the right clothes, but then a part of me thinks it would be better to leave it and be surprised. But I just can't decide." Peyt added.

"What about you man would you prefer to know or not" Nathan asked.

"I'm not too bothered whatever you want Peyt" He replied looking over at Peyton.

"Great I have to make the decision and I don't exactly have much time" she replied.

"You guys have got a pretty hectic few months ahead of you, you're gonna be parents, you've got a wedding to plan. Speaking of the wedding have you decided when yet?" Haley asked.

"Yeah……well the baby is due two weeks after graduation so we thought we'd have the baby first and then during the summer we're going to get married cause it will be easier with school out of the way." Luke replied.

"And I've always wanted a summer wedding and plus I'll be able to fit in my dress without a huge bump." Peyton added.

"Well I guess we best get on or we'll never be finished with the amount of stuff Peyton has" Nathan said getting up.

"Nate I wanna ask you something" Luke said standing up.

"What?"

"Well you're my brother and I love you so I would love it if you would be my best man."

"I'd love to man, thanks" Nate replied and they shared a quick man hug.

"Ooh I think love is in the air" Haley teased. Luke just chucked a t-shirt at her out of one of the boxes. "Hey" she replied.

"Hey Hales I'm having bridesmaids for my wedding obviously, and I want you and Brooke to both be them, but I can't choose a maid of honour cause you both are my best friends…..so I don't think I'm going to have one. I think I'm just gonna have you both be my bridesmaids."

"Thanks Peyt, but you've known Brooke longer so if you want her to be your maid of honour I totally understand."

"You are just as important to me as Brooke is Hales. I feel just as close to you as I do Brooke and so I can't choose between you two. I love you both you're like the sisters I never had." They shared a sweet hug.

Nathan and Lucas walked back into the apartment with heavy boxes in their hands. "Seriously Peyton…..how many records do you have cause I'm not joking they're really heavy" Nate said dropping them to the floor.

"You know I have a passion for music. Do you want me to help you both?"

"No I told you before you're not to do any heavy lifting" Luke said, he was extremely overprotective of Peyton especially since he found out she was pregnant.

"Okay but don't say I didn't offer. How about I carry some of the boxes of clothes….that's not exactly heavy lifting".

"Okay but if I catch you carrying anything besides clothes then you're back in here" Luke said giving her a quick kiss to the forehead.

Haley and Peyton headed out to the car and started carrying the clothes through.

Later that evening everything was in the apartment. "Well that's what you call a hard days work" Nate said slumping down on the couch again. Luke tossed him a beer.

"So much for are strong strapping men" Haley said teasingly.

"Yeah I think we did more than them, we painted we arranged things." Peyton added.

"You've got to be kidding" Nate said. They both just laughed "I guess" they said in unison.

"You guess?"

"Okay okay you did good, I'm very grateful" Peyt said hoping to end the conversation.

"Good cause that took up like my whole day"

"What else would you have been doing? ….. Lemme guess a bit of basketball, a bit of Naley loving"

"Peyton!" Hales said slightly embarrassed.

"What am I wrong?"

"Well no but still". They all laughed.

The gang finished their beers, had a pizza and talked for a few more hours when it was finally time for them to leave. "We best get going Hales, its getting late"

"Yeah I guess I'll see you both tomorrow, you can let me know how the scan went." Hales said giving them both a hug and heading to the door.

"Thanks Nate, Hales for today you really helped us out" Peyton said.

"Yeah thanks you guys" Luke added.

"No problem, seeya tomorrow" Nathan said.

"Bye" Luke and Peyt said in unison.

They were gone and Luke had sat back down in the chair. Peyton went up to him and sat down on him, even though there was a couch she just wanted to be in his arms.

"I love you Peyton"

"I love you too"

They both sat there with a blanket around them. "It feels good to have are own place, don't you think?" Luke said.

"Yeah…… it really does." she replied so happy she couldn't stop smiling.

"So what do you want to do about tomorrow?" he asked.

"I still don't know if I want to know or not."

"Well Peyt, you kinda have to decide"

"Why do I have to, it's a hard decision I mean I've got reasons to want to know and reasons to not want to know."

"How about we sleep on it and decide in the morning, its been a hard and long day"

"Sounds good to me". They both fell asleep together in the chair.

Morning arrived and the sun was beaming down on Peyton's face. Her eyes eventually fluttered open. She began to fidget and realised that they slept in the chair all night. Poor Lucas she thought I hope he was comfy. Then he woke up. "Morning beautiful" he said and kissed her lips.

"I can't believe we slept out here all night, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine that's one of the best nights sleep I've had."

Peyton got up and went into the kitchen. "So for all your hard work yesterday I thought I'd make you breakfast, so how do you want your eggs?"

"Why thanks Peyt, I'll have them boiled with some toast."

"Okay, two boiled eggs coming up."

They enjoyed a nice breakfast together. Then Peyton got up "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go have a shower"

"Well make that we're gonna have a shower" he said and got up following her to the bathroom.

The water was beating down on their skin, he washed her hair for her and then spoke. "So having slept on it have you decided whether you want to know or not?"

"Yes I think I have."

"And…."

"Well you know I said if we don't find out it'll be a surprise on the day."

"Yeah"

"Well I thought about it and realised that is the only reason I can think of not to find out and if we find out today it will still be a surprise to us and its way more practical. We're so young and we could really do with preparing. I want us to find out today so that we can decorate the baby's room, so we can buy some clothes. Do you want to know?"

"Yeah Peyt I said whatever you want and of course I would love to find out today." They shared a kiss and then both got dressed.

(Later at the hospital)

"This gel will feel a little cold" the midwife said and then started the ultrasound. "Everything is fine, the baby is developing really well, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"Yes" they replied in unison.

"Well congratulations you two are having a baby girl." she showed them a picture of the baby on the monitor and then got up to leave. "I'll give you a few minutes".

"Oh my god we're having a girl" Peyton said with a tear in her eye. She was really excited about becoming a mother, she was still scared but she knew that her and Luke could get through anything.

"I can't believe it" Luke said and then kissed Peyton "We're having a baby girl."

"Yeah we are, it seems so surreal, but I'm really happy Luke, this baby thing doesn't scare me so much anymore cause I'm with you."

"Yeah I feel the same way, I'm not saying its going to be easy but I'm really looking forward to meeting are daughter and becoming a father."

"And I can't wait to become a mother."

Later Luke and Peyton went to the café to see Karen. "Hey you guys" she said.

"Hi Karen"

"Hey Mom"

"So how are you settling into your new apartment"

"Its great Mom. So we've just got back from the hospital." They were interrupted. "Hey Peyt, Luke" Haley said accompanied by Nathan and Brooke.

"Hi P. Sawyer haven't seen much of you lately." she said and hugged her best friend "How's the apartment"

"Its great Brooke you should stop by later"

"Yeah I will."

"So how did the scan go" Haley said. She was really excited and interested in the whole pregnancy right from the start.

"Well everything is fine, the baby is developing well." Luke said.

"And we know the sex of the baby" Peyton said.

Everyone was listening now eager to find out. "We're having a girl" they said in unison.

"That's so great" Haley said.

"Congratulations you two" Karen added.

"That's so great Peyt, congratulations." Brooke said "She is so gonna be fashionable…no band t-shirts….no offence." she added.

"None taken" They both hugged.

"Congrats man" Nathan said and both Haley and Nathan hugged him at the same time. They both then hugged Peyton. And finally Karen hugged his son and then Peyton.

**Thanks for reading and to everyone who reviews. Hope you liked the UD more coming soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Daddy's Girl**

"Luke……Luke" Peyton called walking out of the bedroom. She entered the living room and saw him trying to build something. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Well I'm trying to build are baby's cot but its not looking so good"

"When did you get this?"

"I ordered it I wanted to surprise you and have the whole room done but I guess that's not gonna happen now"

"You're so sweet you know that. I'm sorry I ruined the surprise but hey now we can do it together." she said and kissed his lips.

"Yeah I guess you're right, you can do the painting if you want I've brought the paint too" he said and handed her a tin of pink paint.

"Okay I'll get started…..do you want me to call someone to help you with the whole cot building."

"No I'll figure it out……I think" he replied looking at a piece of the crib with a look of confusion across his face.

"Have you thought about looking at the instructions?"

"These things come with instructions?"

"Most things do" she walked over looked in the box and grabbed a booklet. "Ta dah instructions…..now follow this you can't possibly go wrong."

"Hey I could have managed without instructions"

"Keep telling yourself that" she replied teasingly and headed for their baby's bedroom to start painting.

A few moments later Peyton was painting and Lucas was still 'building' in the living room, then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Luke said. He opened the door to find Brooke.

"Hey…. is Peyton home?"

"Yeah" It was a bit awkward they hadn't really spoken since he broke up with her. "Come in" he eventually said. She walked into the apartment "Peyton Brooke's here" Luke called. Peyton made her way into the living room.

"Oh hey Brooke" she said, she had only been painting for a few minutes and she already had pink paint on her arms.

"Hi, thought I'd come check the place out, but you look kinda busy so….."

"No I'm only painting….you can help if you want"

"I don't think you're the one who needs help" she replied looking over at Luke who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"I know what you mean……hey Luke do you want any help with that I mean if you want you can do the painting and I'll build the crib."

"I'm quite capable of building are baby's cot….anyway you gave me the instructions I'll be fine."

"Well you don't look like you know what you're doing" Brooke added and laughed.

"Not you as well….how about you two go out shopping or whatever it is you do and I bet by the time you get back the baby's crib will be built and hey I might even have the room painted."

"I wouldn't set yourself too many goals" Peyton replied. He grabbed is wallet out of his pocket and gave Peyton some money.

"Here you can go buy are baby some clothes and stuff for the room, and if you want you can go take Haley with you and tell Nathan to come over here, then I'll have some help."

"Okay" she said taking the money from him and giving him a quick kiss.

"See you later you two" Luke said.

"Bye" they said in unison.

_Knock knock_

"Hey girlie….hey Brooke. Wasn't expecting to see two you today." Haley said. They walked into the apartment.

"Well Luke is trying to build are baby's crib and sort the bedroom out, and well we were kinda mocking him and well he gave me some money to go shopping so we wondered if you wanna come."

"Sure sounds great" she replied. Nathan walked into the living room. "Hey guys" he said.

"Hey look Luke is struggling with the whole building the baby's crib, I was just wondering whether you'd want to go help him." Peyton asked

"Okay sure what are you guys gonna do?"

"We're off shopping" Brooke replied excitedly she loved to shop.

"You could always join us" Haley said knowing how much Nathan hated shopping.

"No…. no Luke needs help" he said hurrying out the door remembering how exhausted Luke looked after his and Peyton's shopping trip, but before he left he gave Haley some money "Here treat yourself to something"

"Thanks Nathan" she replied and gave him a big kiss.

(The apartment)

"So how's it going living with Peyton?" Nathan asked, they were sat in the living room enjoying a beer and taking a break from all the building, they had managed to build half the crib.

"Its great I cant describe it. Sometimes I still think I'm dreaming. I don't think it has fully sunken in yet but I love waking up to her everyday. I guess it's the same for you and Haley."

"Yeah it is I love living with her, getting emancipated from my parents was the best thing I ever did. I mean my Mom was fine it's my Dad, you're so lucky you didn't have to live with him."

"You know I always thought I was the wronged child but I've seen what he's like and I'm glad he didn't bring me up, cause if he did I don't think I'd be the person I am now."

"I still can't believe you're going to be a father, I mean I can but it's so…"

"I know but to tell you the truth I can't wait to be a father and meet my daughter. I'm not scared anymore I'm excited. Do you think you and Haley will ever have kids?"

"Yeah of course but just not yet we're too young."

"Oh but you weren't too young to get married."

"Well having a baby is totally different, you're responsible for another life and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. But I know one day me and Haley will make great parents."

"Haley definitely. You well let me think about that" he said jokingly and laughed.

(At the Mall)

Meanwhile Brooke, Peyton and Haley had been shopping for an hour, and went to get some food.

"Those outfits are so cute Peyt" Haley said looking at all the girlie baby clothes Peyton had bought.

"They're so tiny" Brooke added all excited and cheery.

"I know its weird to think I'll be putting a person in them soon."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Brooke asked.

"Well I'm gonna buy a book of names so me and Lucas and decide properly, but I want a name that isn't too common, has some sort of meaning, so I might be a while deciding."

"You should buy the book today" Haley said.

"Yeah I think I will and I'll take a look t it tonight or tomorrow."

"I've got a good middle name for the child." Brooke said.

"What?"

"Brooke"

"Brooke?" Peyton replied.

"What it's a great name"

They all just laughed.

"I wonder how the Scott brothers are doing with the crib" Peyton said laughing a little, remembering how confused Lucas looked before.

"Well after seeing the look of it this morning I'd check it properly before putting the baby in it." Brooke said.

"Yeah I think I'd best do that" she replied laughing. "So how are things between you and Mouth?" she added.

"Yeah come on you haven't mentioned him, spill" Haley said.

"Well everything is going so great I can't really describe it. We get on so well, he treats me right, I love him and he loves me and."

"Whoa you're both in love you never said anything" Peyton interrupted.

"Well I know but we are and it feels so great I haven't felt like this before."

"So I take it you've slept together then" Peyton replied.

Brooke nodded. "Oooh was he any good?" Haley asked.

"What happened to sweet and innocent tutor girl?" Brooke asked

"It's the influence of Nathan Scott" Peyton answered.

"Hey I'm still innocent" she protested.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. And to answer your question yes he is good. I felt something more with him, it wasn't just sex."

"I know the feeling" Haley and Peyton said in unison.

So they continued shopping for a few more hours. Peyton brought some blankets for the crib, a book of names, some outfits and a teddy bear for the crib. Haley treated herself to a new outfit, and well Brooke brought enough clothes and accessories for the whole school. They then all decided to go back to Peyton's to see how things were going. Brooke called Mouth and said that she was going to Peyton's and to meet her there.

Luke and Nathan had finally managed to put the crib together. They had painted the room, it was light pink in colour perfect for a little baby girl. They were now arranging the crib in the room. Peyton walked through the door followed by Haley and Brooke. They all dropped their bags in the living room.

"Hey we're back" Peyton called. Luke and Nathan came out of the baby's room and joined them in the living room. "So did you manage to build the crib okay?"

"Follow me and close your eyes." he said holding her hand and leading her to the baby's room. "Open your eyes".

Peyton opened her eyes, the room looked great and the crib was perfect. "This is so great Luke" she said.

"Are you sure you like it?"

"Are you kidding its perfect. I'll show you how much later" she replied and kissed him passionately.

"I can't wait" He said teasingly.

They joined the others back in the living room.

"How many bags? You're not supposed to do heavy lifting Peyton" Luke said.

"Hey they're not all mine…..those three on the chair are mine"

"Yeah and I've only got two bags" Haley added.

Everyone looked at Brooke "What shopping is like my drug I can't get enough." Everyone just laughed.

"So what did you buy Peyt?" Luke asked.

"Well I got some outfits for the baby, a teddy bear, some blankets for the crib which by the way I hope is stable, and a book of names." She said showing him everything.

"Those outfits are great Peyt and FYI the crib is perfectly safe it was built by me and Nathan what could possible be wrong with it"

"Do you want me to answer that? Anyway I saw some cute shelves and a rocking chair that would look great in the baby's room but obviously we couldn't carry them and I didn't have enough money with me."

"Well we'll get them another day."

"Am I gonna get the grand tour then?" Brooke asked.

"Of course" Peyton said, she showed Brooke around while the others enjoyed some beers and a pizza. There was a knock at the door. Luke answered.

"Hey Mouth"

"Hey Luke"

"Come on in. Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah thanks" he replied sitting down in the living room.

Brooke and Peyton made their way back to the living room.

"Hey boyfriend…what took you so long?" Brooke said cheerily and went over and gave Mouth a quick kiss and then sat down on his lap.

"I was a bit busy but I'm here now." he replied and kissed her passionately.

Luke was in the kitchen getting some pizza, Brooke entered to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Hey Brooke" Luke said, it was a bit awkward they still hadn't had a proper conversation since they broke up and now they were alone.

"Hi"

"Look I'm glad that you and Peyton are still so close and I'm happy for you and Mouth. I'm sorry about everything that I put you through I was hoping that we could be friends again. What do you say?"

"I know we haven't really talked and that was because I didn't want to, I couldn't I was too angry at you and hurt…but I'm happy now the happiest I've ever been and I want us to be friends too." she replied and they shared a quick hug and then joined everyone else in the living room. They all shared a few more hours together drinking, talking and eating pizza. Peyton and Lucas were sat in the chair together. Brooke and Mouth were slumped on the floor against the couch in each others embrace, and Haley and Nathan were on the couch. In fact Haley had fallen asleep on Nathan's lap.

"It's a good thing you only live down the road cause Haley's fast asleep." Luke said breaking the silence.

"I think I'm gonna carry her home now, I'll see you guys later" He whispered.

"Bye" they all replied quietly.

"I'm actually really tired, we best get going too" Brooke said standing up.

"Okay see you later B. Davis" Peyt said.

"Bye P. Sawyer, bye Luke" she replied.

"Bye" they said in unison.

"Bye Mouth, it was good to see you don't be a stranger okay" Luke said.

"Okay see you at school"

That was it everyone was gone it was just him and Peyton, and that's the way he liked it.

"You and Brooke seem better, I mean you're both talking that's good."

"Yeah we decided that we're both gonna be friends"

"That's good to hear cause I gotta tell you I hated the awkwardness between you two, and I felt like I couldn't be affectionate around you."

"Well you never have to feel like that again." he replied kissing her passionately.

"You know what we haven't done?" she said.

"What?"

"Christened are new home" she said seductively

"Well I think we can change that don't you?"

"Oh yeah"

They started kissing passionately and then made their way to the bedroom. They made love for the first time in their new apartment. Now Peyton was pregnant they didn't make love as often but when they did Luke would always be so gentle, he didn't want to put too much pressure on her growing bump and their unborn daughter.

It had been a few hours, Luke was asleep but Peyton was woken up by the constant kicking that their baby decided to do. She kept fidgeting and this eventually woke Lucas.

"Are you okay?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't meant to wake you. It's just are daughter has decided that she wants to kick me all night, and it's a mighty strong kick too."

Lucas put his hand on her stomach. "That's my girl" he said.

"What?" Peyton said.

"Well all this moving about and kicking I think means she's gonna be athletic like her daddy."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yeah I do." he kissed her forehead.

"I just wish she'd kick more in the day so that I can sleep at night."

"So you got a book of names huh?"

"Yeah I want us to pick a name that has a good meaning but isn't too common."

"Me too. I want her to have a special unique name. We'll have to have a look though the book tomorrow."

"Yeah" she said smiling.

"Now lets try to sleep. Baby girl let Mommy sleep you can kick her all day tomorrow." Luke said talking to Peyton's stomach and giving it a kiss.

"Thanks you know the kicking can get quite uncomfortable after a while."

"Hey its better than keeping you awake all night."

"I guess"

They laid in each other's arms and in amazement the kicking stopped.

"I can't believe it" Peyton said.

"She's stopped, she's stopped kicking. I can't believe she listened to you."

"Oh she is definitely gonna be a Daddy's girl." Luke said smiling, and with that they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - True Love Never Dies**

Lucas and Peyton were making their way to Karen and Keith's (Lucas' old house), they had invited them round for dinner, they said they had an important announcement to make. It was a beautiful evening there was a slight breeze but it was still warm, the sky was full of stars and Luke and Peyton were walking hand in hand when they finally reached Karen's.

"Hey Mom…Keith" Luke said entering the kitchen.

"Hey you two" Karen replied.

"Hi Luke… Peyton, how's the pregnancy?" Keith added.

"Fine she just decides to kick all night, and the funny thing is last night when Luke told her to stop she did. But yeah everything's going great."

"Glad to hear it."

"Luke used to kick me all night too." Karen added.

They all looked at Luke, "Well she is obviously gonna be like me then, athletic, beautiful and…"

Everyone laughed. "What?"

"Nothing" they all said in unison.

They sat down and enjoyed a meal together. "So what's the big announcement?" Luke asked.

"Well you know me and your Mom are engaged, well we've set a date for the wedding."

"When?"

"Two weeks from today" Karen replied.

"That's so soon, but congratulations." Luke replied

"Congrats you guys I hope you'll be happy forever. You took long enough getting together, kinda like me and Luke." Peyton said.

"True love never dies. I want you, Deb and Haley to be my bridesmaids." Karen said to Peyton.

"I'd love to" Peyton replied.

"And Luke I would love it if you'd be my best man." Keith added

"It would be an honour. I wonder what Dan will think about Deb being your bridesmaid." he replied looking over at his Mom.

"Who cares….if it bothers him he doesn't have to come and its not like we'll miss him if he doesn't."

"You've got a point."

So they all talked, drank, ate and laughed for a few more hours. The next two weeks were going to be pretty hectic with arranging another wedding ceremony. It seemed like weddings were happening all the time in Tree Hill lately. First Haley and Nathan, then the Keith and Jules wedding that wasn't, then Haley and Nathan again, now Karen and Keith and soon it would be Lucas and Peyton's big day.

The two weeks flew by, and it was really hectic, everyone had to be fitted for their dresses and suits, speeches had to be prepared, etc. Now the day had arrived, Karen and Keith were finally getting married. The ceremony was held in a church and it was absolutely beautiful. Peyton, Haley and Deb looked beautiful in their bridesmaid gowns, and Lucas looked handsome in his suit. Keith looked remarkably handsome and Karen looked absolutely stunning. Keith and Karen became husband and wife.

"Do you Karen Roe take Keith Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish until the day you die."

"I do"

"And do you Keith Scott take Karen Roe to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish until the day you die."

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Keith and Karen shared a passionate loving kiss and everyone clapped. Dan didn't show but they were happy, he probably would have made some sort of remark to try and ruin the day. It was a beautiful ceremony, and it was a beautiful sight seeing two people declare their love for each other that they had had all along. Mom's right true love never dies Lucas thought, it took them forever to get together just like it took me and Peyton forever to get together. But true love always finds it's way.

The ceremony was over, everyone gather at Tric for the after party. Keith and Karen shared their first dance together, then Lucas and Peyton joined the dance floor, followed by Nathan and Haley and then Brooke and Mouth, and then the whole dance floor began to fill.

"I can't wait until it's are wedding day" Luke said whilst dancing with Peyton.

"I know it's like the more weddings we go to the more I want to become Peyton Elizabeth Scott."

"You know that sounds pretty great."

"It does doesn't it"

Mouth and Brooke were still as happy as ever. They were at the bar talking.

"You look so hot in that suit." Brooke said.

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress."

"I want you right now" she added seductively

"Brooke can't you wait until later." he replied, Brooke was caressing his neck with her mouth, and he knew what she had in mind.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five." she left him at the bar and made her way to the bathroom. He did as she said, he just couldn't resist her so he made his way to the bathroom.

"Brooke are you in here?" he said walking in the girls bathroom, when out of nowhere he gets dragged into a cubicle. Brooke was kissing him, she was so turned on right now, she couldn't help herself, when she wanted something she would get it, nothing stands in her way. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh yeah definitely" she replied seductively, ripping his clothes off "No one will notice that we're gone the place is packed. We'll just have to make it quick to be on the safe side."

Mouth went along with it because deep down he couldn't resist her either and she looked so hot right now. After a lot of kissing and clothes being tugged at he entered her and she couldn't keep quiet any longer, she let out a moan. They hadn't tried this position before and it was definitely working for both of them. All of a sudden they hear some people come in. It's a few girls, no one they really knew, they were talking at the mirrors, probably fixing their make up Brooke thought. They kept moving with one another just at a slower pace.

"Shhh" Mouth said. Brooke let out a little giggle. The girls soon left not realising what was going on.

"That was close" Mouth said.

"It makes it all the more exciting." Brooke added. They continued moving together getting faster until they both reached their climax.

They both left the bathroom separately not wanting to give anything away. Mouth left first and sat at the bar.

"Hey man, where have you been?" Luke asked joining him.

"Just went to the bathroom" Mouth replied not trying to make anything obvious.

"Okay I'll see you later I'm gonna go and talk to my Mom."

"Okay see you later."

Brooke arrived back at the bar. "You were great by the way." Brooke said.

"You too."

"Almost being caught just made it more exciting, don't you think?" she said

"You know I wouldn't think it would have but it actually did, that was, I dunno but it was amazing."

"You got that right" she replied.

Meanwhile half an hour later Peyton and Haley were talking in the bathroom at the mirrors.

"Are you okay Hales, you're looking pale and well kinda ill."

"I'm fine" she replied.

"You don't look fine. You haven't eaten or drank anything all day."

"I'm okay" she said a little too unconvincingly.

"I'm not buying it there's something wrong. You're not pregnant are you?" she asked remembering how pale she went and how she went off food.

"My period is late" she choked.

"Have you taken a test?"

"I've brought one I just don't dare take it."

"Come on I'm going through this I know how you must be feeling I was scared too, but I'm here why not take the test now. Have you got it with you?"

She nodded. "I can't take it Peyt, I'm not ready for this I mean I do want kids but I always thought it would be later in life, and what about Nathan I can't see him wanting to be a Father at this age. We were being so careful."

"He's your husband he'll stand by you no matter what. I felt exactly the same way, I didn't feel ready I thought Lucas would freak out and leave me but he didn't and I know Nathan he won't abandon you either. Me and Luke were careful too but I still ended up pregnant, contraception isn't a 100 effective. You've got to take the test you have to know."

"You're right. Will you stay here with me while I take it."

"Of course if I know anything about this I know how nerve wrecking it is and you definitely don't wanna be alone."

She had taken the test and now all she could do was wait, and the waiting was the worst part of it. She kept pacing up and down.

"Haley calm down"

"I can't Peyton I'm so god damn nervous right now."

"I know how you're feeling believe me but you've got to calm down cause it's time."

"What if its positive Peyton, I don't want it to ruin what me and Nathan have, we're back to being great after the whole tour fiasco and I don't want anything else to change it."

"Nathan is a great guy, since you two got together he has changed for the better. I'm not saying he won't be shocked because he will, but he'll stand by you Hales I know he will. You won't be alone you'll always have me and Lucas, and there's Brooke, Karen but most importantly there is your husband Nathan. You got married so young and you've proved people wrong you're still together, and I'm sure that you two will be able to manage with this. I mean look at me and Luke we're doing great."

Haley made her way over to the test which they left next to the sink, she picked it up and looked at it, then at Peyton. "It's positive" she said shocked and she started to cry.

"Hales don't cry everything will be okay." Peyton said and gave her a big hug. "But don't keep this from Nathan its too big."

"I won't but I'll tell him once it has sunken in and when I feel ready."

"Okay just don't leave it too long."

"I won't. Anyway you best get back to Lucas he'll be missing you."

"I can stay with you if you want."

"No I'm okay I need a little time alone anyway to think this over."

"Okay as long as you're sure."

"Yeah go."

She started to walk away. "Peyton thanks for being here with me."

"Don't mention it, along with Brooke you're like my best friend and I know what you're going through right now."

Peyton made her way back to the bar. "Hey where have you been I was looking for you." Luke asked putting his arm around her.

"I was in the bathroom."

"Anyway the party is pretty much over so do you wanna go home."

"Sure let me just say goodbye to Keith and Karen." she replied.

"Okay I'll go get your coat."

"Hey Karen…Keith me and Luke are gonna get going I just came over to say bye and congrats once again."

"Thanks" they both said, and Karen gave Peyton a hug.

"You're a great girl Peyton, you make my son so happy, you know you're like a daughter to me. And I know you and Luke will make great parents."

"Thanks Karen that means a lot." she hugged her again just like a mother would hug her daughter. Peyton felt so great right now words couldn't describe it, she had lost her Mom so this was a big deal for her.

"Nathan can we go?" Haley said.

"Sure what's wrong."

"Nothing I just feel tired and I've got a headache."

"Okay we'll get going then, we may as well walk with Luke and Peyton cause they're about to leave too."

"Okay."

So the four were walking along down the street, both couples hand in hand. Both of the girls were next to each other and Peyton kept giving Haley the look (the you've got to tell Nathan look), and she kept giving her the I know and I will look. After another 20 minutes of walking Nathan spoke "So this is are stop we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Nate…Hales." Luke and Peyton said.

"Bye" they replied.

Lucas and Peyton reached their apartment shortly after. "Today was a great day." Peyton said collapsing on the couch.

"It really was and you look amazing in that dress Peyt."

"Thanks you look really handsome too. Your Mom said I was like a daughter to her today, and that she thinks we'll make really good parents."

"You are and we will." he replied sitting down next to her and kissing her forehead.

"Its nice to think that she sees me that way, I mean I lost my Mom so Karen is probably the closest thing I've got to a Mom."

He kissed her again. "I wish you never lost her Peyton, I would've loved to have met her but I know she would be proud of the woman you've become, and I'm glad you get along so well with my Mom."

She kissed him. "Thanks Luke and I'm glad too. You're Mom is so right true love never dies it always finds its way in the end."

"She's a wise woman."

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Coming To Terms**

"I said I'd meet Nathan and the guys at the River Court for a quick game of basketball, is that okay?" Luke asked.

"Sure it is I was gonna go see Brooke anyway, I feel like we haven't really talked much lately, I'll probably see you at Nathan and Haley's later."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Brooke's"

"Not until my beautiful fiancé gives me a kiss" Luke said getting up off the couch and making his way over to Peyton. He leaned in and their lips touched softly and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Okay I'll meet you at Nathan and Haley's later" she said as she walked out of the door.

Meanwhile at Nathan and Haley's apartment. I have to tell him, but what if he freaks out? What should I do?

"Hey Hales I'm gonna go meet Luke at the River Court for a game of basketball I'll see you later."

"Okay" She replied they shared a quick kiss and then he was gone.

I can tell him later, it's a good thing he's gone I can think it over, she thought to herself. Why is this happening to me? How the hell did Peyton handle this cause I am sure as hell not handling it too well.

The guys had reached the River Court. "Hey man ready to get your ass kicked." Nathan said walking up to Lucas.

"Oh really you know I can beat you Nate."

"Well lets save the talking and get playing."

"Alright."

They played a little one on one for a while, then Skillz and the rest of the gang turned up and they played a few games. Mouth was commentating as usual.

"B. Davis are you home." Peyton said walking into her apartment.

"Oh hey P. Sawyer." she replied walking out of the bedroom.

"Hi Brooke thought I'd come over, I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah I've been really busy being Tree Hill school president and obviously I've been with Mouth a lot."

"Where is he?"

"Oh he's gone to the River Court, you know how he loves to commentate while the guys play basketball."

"So I thought we could hang out for a bit…..you know catch up."

"Sounds great. I've missed my P. Sawyer time."

"And I've missed my B. Davis time."

They both laughed and shared a hug. They decided to go shopping it was what they did best. And afterwards they went to have a facial and a massage, all that shopping required some relaxation.

Meanwhile Haley was still alone trying to figure out what she should do about the whole pregnancy thing. She tried to take her mind off it all she put a movie on, she got herself some ice-cream but nothing seemed to work. She couldn't get the fact that she was pregnant out of her head. What the hell am I gonna do? How the hell did Peyton deal with this? She lay on the couch trying her best to get into the movie but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't rid the thoughts of her being pregnant from her mind. I'm gonna get fat. She got up and grabbed a cushion from the couch. She stuffed it under her top and looked in the mirror.

"Hey Hales" Luke said coming through the front door. She turned around startled.

"Don't you knock."

"Nathan's at the car he said to go straight in. What are you doing?" he said looking at her stomach.

"Oh I was just seeing what its like to be Peyton." she said pulling the cushion from under her top. Lucas noticed something was bothering her, she was his best friend he could always tell when something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She just nodded.

"You know you can tell me anything Hales and I know that something is bothering you. Come on I'm your best friend, since when do we keep secrets?"

"Okay but promise me you won't say anything to Nathan."

"Okay I promise"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh my God are you sure?"

"Yeah I took a test yesterday with Peyton"

"Peyton knows."

"Yeah, she said I looked pale and well I ended up taking a test. I confided in her cause she knows what I'm going through."

"I hate to state the obvious Hales but you've got to tell Nathan."

"I know Peyton said the same and I will I just need some time so please don't say anything."

"Okay I promise" he replied and gave her a hug. Then Nathan walked in.

"Hey Hales we're back, so what did you get up to while we were gone?"

"Not much really watched a movie ate some ice-cream. How'd the game go?"

"I beat his sorry ass" Luke said "He went on and on saying he would beat me…..but he didn't."

"Hey man, I can beat you I was just having an off day."

"You keep telling yourself that" he replied and they all laughed.

"So where's Peyton?" Haley asked.

"She said she'd meet us here, she's with Brooke doing god knows what."

"So do you two want a beer?" Haley asked.

"Sure that'd be great." Luke said and sat down next to Nathan on the couch.

"Yeah I'll have one too babe" Nathan called to his wife who was in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Peyton arrives with Brooke.

"Hey we're back"

"Hey beautiful did you have a good time?" Luke said getting up and making his way over to his fiancé.

"Yeah we went shopping, had a facial and a massage."

"We saw some really hot guys!" Brooke added all excited.

"Oh really, well may I remind you that you Peyton Sawyer have a gorgeous fiancé, and you Brooke Davis have a great boyfriend."

"We know" they replied in unison and then laughed.

"But there's no harm in looking" Brooke added shopping and guys were like Brooke's favourite things.

"So did you buy anything, why am I asking its you two when it comes to shopping you never come home empty handed."

"Well I brought those shelves I saw a while back for are baby's room. There in the car, they're too heavy for me to carry and I knew you'd freak out if you saw me carrying them in here, so I'll leave it to you later when we go home."

"Okay" he said and gave her a kiss.

"And Brooke do I really need to ask?"

"Too late you just did, I brought some new jeans, a jacket, five tops, two new bags, a new pair of boots, and…"

"Why did I ask" he said burying his head in his hands.

"Hey a girl can never have too many clothes, shoes or anything to be honest."

Everyone laughed. "I don't know Brooke, you're like a shopping addict. You definitely are a material girl." Nathan said.

"Hey there is nothing wrong in indulging in a few treats for my self now and then."

"Now and then?….a few treats?. You're always buying something new and its always more than a few items." Luke replied. Everyone laughed again.

"Well I love to shop I can't help it. It's not my fault Daddy gives me a credit card that I can use whenever I want. What am I supposed to do not use it?" They all laughed "Well you could cut down a little." Nathan suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" No one said anything, no one could think of anything to say back. "Exactly" She replied "Anyways I've go to get going I said I'd go and meet Mouth."

"See you later Brooke" Peyton said giving her a hug.

"Don't be a stranger P. Sawyer."

"I won't"

"Bye everyone"

"Bye" they said in unison and then she left.

Peyton made her way over to Haley who was in the kitchen.

"So I take it you haven't told him yet." Peyton whispered.

"I will." she replied. Peyton gave her the look.

"Don't look at me like that I'll tell him. I was going to tell him last night but I chickened out….but I will tell him I just need some time."

"Okay but don't leave it too long. I never thought you could have come shopping with us I just assumed that you would have told Nathan and so would be busy and pre-occupied"

"Don't worry about it I don't think shopping would have done me any good anyway, not with this in my head. Plus I'm gonna have to start and cut down on treating myself if I'm gonna have a baby."

"I suppose."

They stayed for a few more hours, talking, watching a movie and basically just chilling out.

"So me and Peyton are gonna take off…looks like I'm gonna have some shelves to build."

"Oh no with the whole crib fiasco maybe you should let someone help you."

"Me and Hales could come round tomorrow and help." Nathan suggested.

"Well its great to see that my soon to be wife has so much faith in me…but yeah that'll be great Nate. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey you know you're not the best builder" she said teasingly. He just laughed he knew she was right but he didn't want to admit that. They got in the car and drove down the road until they reached their apartment. Lucas grabbed the shelves out of the car and carried them into their apartment.

"These are pretty heavy. How did you manage to get them to your car?"

"Oh this gorgeous sales assistant offered to help us out." she replied.

"Gorgeous sales assistant huh? How gorgeous more gorgeous than me?" he said moving closer to his fiancé.

"Oh no he's no match for you." she replied and then he leaned in and kissed her lifting her up and spinning her round.

"Right answer" he said once the kiss broke "So I know about Haley"

"What about Haley?" she replied trying to stay cool.

"You know what I'm talking about she's pregnant she told me and I know that you know."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she told me not to say anything and well its not really my place to say."

"Its okay Peyt I totally understand I mean I'm glad you two are so close and she was bound to confide in you I mean you know what she is going through."

"I sure do."

"So how about we talk about some names I mean you brought a book and we haven't had a chance to look through it properly with everything that's been going on lately."

"That sounds great but I want to spend some time choosing the name, it has to be absolutely perfect. It has to be right for are child." she replied.

"I agree" So they got the book and sat on the couch in each others embrace looking through the pages for the perfect name for their daughter.

Meanwhile Haley decided that she had to tell Nathan there was no use in waiting any longer he had to know and she had to get it out. She couldn't sleep at night it just kept playing around in her head she had to tell him.

"Nathan I need to talk to you."

"Okay Hales what is it?" he said sitting down next to her.

"Well I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm pregnant."

**Hope you liked it thanks for reading. Please review. Coming up Nathan's reaction and Naley are going to be the main focus of the next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Drastic measures**

"Wait you're what?" Nathan said not quite believing his ears.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated.

"How could this have happened? We're so careful."

"Contraception isn't 100 effective. Nathan I'm scared just like you but please we can get through this."

"I think scared is a god damn understatement."

"I don't know what to say" She replied.

"Neither do I but I do know I can't be here right now I need to be alone. I'll see you later." he said heading for the door.

"Nathan please stay." But it was too late he had already gone. She started to cry she was so scared she felt so alone, she wanted him to comfort her to tell her that everything will be okay but he didn't. He ran away scared. Doesn't he care how I feel? She thought.

Meanwhile Luke and Peyton were still looking through the book of names.

"This baby is gonna be born in Summer right?" Luke said.

"Yeah?" she replied a little confused.

"Well what about the name Summer?"

"I like it but I'm still not a 100 sure yet, but that name can be one of are definite possibilities" she replied and kissed his lips.

"Yeah we should keep looking, like you said we've got to find the perfect name and there's loads to choose from. But I do like Summer and if not the first name it could be a good middle name."

"Yeah it could and it isn't too common which is a plus. I want a name that isn't used a lot. I mean my name is quite different."

"It is and I love it" He replied and softly kissed her head.

"I'm getting tired lets go to bed we've still got quite a bit of time to decide the name." Peyton said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay" he replied. So they made their way to the bedroom and went to sleep in each other's embrace. They were what you call cuddly sleepers.

Haley was sat on her couch waiting, hoping that Nathan would come back. She just waited and waited, but he didn't return. She eventually fell asleep and when morning came she was hoping it was all a dream but she woke up to find that Nathan still hadn't come back and she was still all alone. He had been gone all night, I can't do this by myself, he obviously doesn't want this baby. Everything was fine before I told him. She rummaged through some books and found a telephone book she looked for an abortion clinic. She found one and dialled the number.

"Hello how may we help you."

"I'd like an abortion please as soon as possible."

"Why are you seeking an abortion?" (It was a necessity that they asked everyone why to make sure it was right for them.)

"I'm too young, I've been abandoned I'm not ready I can't do this by myself. I don't feel emotionally capable"

"Well we can fit you in in a couple of hours there's been a cancellation so if you are 100 positive about the abortion then we can fit you in today."

"I'm sure."

"Okay well can I take your name please"

"Haley Scott"

"Okay Haley we'll see you at 12"

She hung up. I'll have the abortion I'll tell Nathan it was a false alarm and everything will go back to the way it was she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Nathan had been at the River Court all night, he played a little basketball and just sat and gazed out at the river all night. He seemed to miss every shot, his mind wasn't on the game all he could think about was what Haley had told him last night. He knew he was wrong I shouldn't have left her, I know I'm scared but so is she I'm meant to be her husband and I do this he thought. He made his way over to Luke and Peyton's place.

_Knock knock_

Lucas answered the door "Hey man what's up?"

"I've just been given the biggest shock of my life and I acted like an ass" he said walking into their apartment. "Haley told me she's pregnant"

"She told you" Peyton said walking into the living room having heard what Nathan had just said.

"You knew"

"I kinda got her to take the test….but I haven't known for long and neither has she. What did you say?"

"Not a lot I kinda just left her I couldn't deal with what she told me so I went to the River Court and stayed there all night."

"You did what!" Peyton said sounding angry and moving towards him like she was going to use physical violence. Lucas stepped in front of her.

"Calm down Peyt"

"I can't believe you did that Nate she is going through hell right now she needed you. You're her husband you should've been there for her."

"I know I acted like an ass again!"

"Big time" Luke said "You best get back round there show her that you're gonna be there for her. She's my best friend I told you to look after her when you got married now go and do it."

"Okay"

He ran down the street until he reached their apartment, he burst through the door. "Haley!…..Haley" he shouted but no answer. He searched the bedrooms, the bathroom but she had gone. He came back into the living room and noticed the phone book, then the advert for the abortion clinic drew his attention. No he thought she can't abort are child, she just can't. he ripped the piece of paper out of the phone book and ran as fast as he could back Luke and Peyton's. He burst through the door.

"She's gone…she's gone" he gasped

"Calm down Nate breathe" Luke said.

"She gone and I found this…she's going to abort are child." he said showing them the advert. "What am I gonna do?"

"Look there's an address, if you drive you should be able to get there, you might be able to stop her." Peyton said.

"My car's gone she must have took it."

"Here take mine" she said handing him the keys.

"Thanks Peyt." he said and then ran out of the door.

He drove full speed hoping that he would get there in time. He didn't care if he was breaking the law right now, drastic times call for drastic measures. I want this baby, I know we can raise this child as long as we're together. I can't believe I was such an ass. Please if there is a god let me get there in time. I'll never forgive myself if I don't make it.

Ten minutes later and he'd arrived at the clinic. He jumped out the car and ran inside the clinic shouting "Haley…..Haley"

"Excuse me sir what do you think you are you doing?"

"My wife Haley Scott where is she? She can't have the abortion she can't. Haley…..Haley" he continuously shouted.

**Hope you liked the UD let me know what you think. More coming soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Like Father, Like Son?**

"You should have let me kick his ass!" Peyton said to Lucas still feeling angry, and scared for her friend.

"Violence wouldn't have solved anything."

"Well if he doesn't get there in time then I'm afraid violence will be my answer."

"Peyton I know he acted like an ass but he's realised he was wrong."

"Too right he was an ass, but you don't understand Luke I'm so mad at him. I know how Haley must be feeling when I went to tell you that I was pregnant I was so scared." He walked closer to her. "I was so scared of you leaving me alone, that was the worst thing you could've done. I would've rather had you shouting at me than running away but I was lucky I had neither, you stayed and we're doing great. And I know Haley she would rather him have stayed and they argued about it than him just running away cause at least they'd be talking about it. Think how she must've felt, she must've felt like there was no other option, no other way out other than an abortion."

He pulled her in for a hug. "He'll make it…..he has to. For Haley and for his safety."

She laughed slightly. "Yeah cause I tell you something a pregnant woman can be very lethal and with my hormones everywhere there's no telling what I might do."

He laughed a little and they shared a sweet kiss. Come on Nathan make it please they both thought to themselves.

(The Clinic)

"Haley….Haley"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave you are disrupting everyone."

"I'm not going anywhere" he said and pushed passed the woman "Haley…Haley" he continued to shout whilst going through two doors.

"Nathan? What are you doing here."

"Haley thank god….please tell me you haven't had the abortion."

"I'm just about to go in."

I made it he thought and relief swept across his face. "Haley you can't have the abortion."

"Why? You made it clear you didn't want this last night."

"I was wrong Hales, I was scared and I didn't want to deal with the situation so I ran away and I know it was wrong…I should have stayed, I should've talked to you. But I didn't and for that I am truly sorry. But please Haley don't have the abortion because I know we can get through this. Please don't get rid of are child cause I want us to have it. Please…"

"Are you sure cause I can't do this alone…..what if you get scared again and leave I can't raise this child by myself."

"You won't have to I'll never leave you Hales…..I love you so much and I'll love this baby too always and forever. I want to be a good father, I don't want to turn out like my Dad, and I know you Hales you'll make such a great mother. So please don't abort are child."

She kissed him so passionately, she didn't want the abortion either she just felt like there was no other way.

"So is that a yes to keeping the baby?" Nathan said a little breathless.

"Yes" she replied.

So they left the clinic and made their way to Luke and Peyton's.

"Peyton was so pissed at me, she was actually gonna hit me until Luke stepped in. There's no telling what she might have done if I didn't make it" he said to Haley as they walked up to the apartment hand in hand.

"Well now you know not to mess with a pregnant woman."

"I know….and I am so sorry Haley for everything. I promise from now on no matter how hard the situation may be or how scared I am I won't run anymore."

"Well that's good to hear" she replied and they shared a sweet kiss. They were interrupted by the opening of the door.

"I thought I heard voices" Luke said "I take it you made it then."

"Yeah man I did" and they both walked into the apartment.

"Peyton, they're back." Luke called to Peyton who was in the bedroom. "I'm so glad you made it Nate cause if you didn't well lets just say I wouldn't have been able to stop Peyton from kicking your ass." he whispered to Nathan, who then gave him the I know look.

"Haley" she said and ran up to her hugging her as tight as possible. "What were you thinking? I was so scared for you."

"I'm okay really….but you're kinda making it hard to breathe."

"Sorry" she replied and broke the hug. "Lets just say Nate you are a lucky man cause with my hormones there's no telling what might have happened to you."

"I know believe me!" And with that comment they all laughed a little.

"So are babies are gonna be cousins" Luke said.

"I still can't quite believe I'm pregnant….what are people gonna say?"

"Don't listen I mean everyone who matters will be happy for you, shocked but happy. People at school will gossip I mean I've heard the whispers about me but I don't care I'm with the man I love and so are you Haley so you'll be fine." Peyton said and Lucas stood behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach. She looked up a him and they shared a sweet kiss.

"So do you still need some help with them shelves?" Nathan asked.

"Believe me he needs help" Peyton said.

"Hey!"

"Sorry sweetie but admit it when it comes to building well you kinda suck."

"I managed with the crib!"

"Yeah but you had my help." Nathan said. They all laughed again.

"Okay lets get started" Luke said.

"What are you two gonna do?" Nathan asked looking at Haley and Peyton.

"Got any ideas?" Haley asked.

"Well the way I see it is we could hang round here and watch are men 'try' to build, or we could hit the mall. I'm not really bothered."

"Well I kinda don't wanna waste money now cause well I can't really afford to so I'm happy to hang here."

"Okay I'll order a pizza, and we can put a movie on. I might even do some internet shopping cause I want a rocking chair for the baby's room. You can help me choose."

"Okay that sounds great!" Haley replied.

**Hope you liked it! More coming soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Because I love you**

Life in Tree Hill right now was great. Nathan and Haley were doing great, they were getting used to the idea that they were going to be parents. Brooke and Mouth's relationship was still going strong and she seemed happier than ever. They went on romantic dates, he even brought her a necklace which read on the back 'Always'. Keith and Karen had had a great honeymoon and were now back happier than ever. And as for Lucas and Peyton…everything was fine, and this was quite unusual. As much as they loved each other there always seemed to be some drama of some sort that would affect their relationship. But everything was fine they hadn't argued, they were really happy with each other and that was a feeling they wouldn't trade for the world. The baby's bedroom looked great, the shelves were up….even if it did take Nathan and Lucas most of the day to do it, Haley and Peyton enjoyed watching them try to do it. They had ordered a rocking chair and a set of drawers to complete the room and they were due to arrive soon.

"Peyton get yourself ready" Lucas said walking into their apartment.

"What? What's going on?"

"Lets just say I'm taking you out."

"What do you mean you're taking me out?"

"I thought we could maybe see a movie and I've got something arranged for after."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and we haven't done anything for ages. Anyway can't I treat my fiancé once in a while?"

"I guess…..but I'm fat…..I have nothing to wear."

"You're not fat….you're pregnant and that shouldn't stop us from having a good time. Anyway you are beautiful no matter what you wear….but I'm sure you'll find something."

She walked up to him and kissed his lips. "You always make me feel better. I love you Luke." He looked into her beautiful green eyes "I love you too. Hey I'll even let you choose the movie."

"Well in that case let me get ready" she replied kind of sarcastically and laughing.

"Come on show some enthusiasm." he replied and let out a chuckle.

(At the cinema)

They emerged from the movie theatre hand in hand. "So did you like the movie?"

"Well Peyton I have to say your taste in movies isn't bad."

"I was gonna pick a chick flick and make you suffer…but they're not really my thing."

"Oh really" he replied teasingly.

Peyton noticed a group of girls, she recognised them from school and she heard some whispers and her name. "Have you got something to say?" she bluntly asked. The girls slowly moved away. "No I didn't think so."

"Peyton are you okay?" Luke asked. Normally she wouldn't care about idle whispers and gossip.

"I'm fine. I'm just sick of people whispering about me all the time. It doesn't really help with my hormones being everywhere. I know I should just block them out but its hard sometimes."

He hugged her knowing that this must be quite hard for her, neither of them had planned to have a family so early in their lives. It would have made more sense and been more practical for them to have waited until after college.

"You don't regret this do you?" He asked.

"Regret what?"

"Us being together……getting married…….having a baby."

"Of course not Luke I love you so much, there's not a day that goes by where I don't count myself lucky to be with you. I love you Luke I can't really describe how I feel about you cause its such a strong feeling and I wouldn't want to marry or have a baby with anyone else."

He leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss, he cupped her face with his hand and she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. When they kissed, it was like no one else was there, it was like time stood still and it felt amazing.

"I feel exactly the same way Peyt." he said once the kiss broke.

"Well that's good to hear" she replied and gently kissed his lips "So what have you got planned for us."

"You'll see soon enough"

It was a beautiful night, warm with a light breeze. The sky was full of stars and they were walking hand in hand.

"You make me so happy Peyt. I know we've been together for a while now but I sometimes still think that this must all be a dream cause I've never been this happy."

"I know the feeling I never thought we'd end up together. I mean I always knew we'd have something, something that felt more than just a friendship. But I didn't actually think we'd end up together cause well everything always got in the way."

"Well not anymore Peyt….nothing will ever come between us I promise."

"That's good to hear"

"We're here" he said stopping outside a fancy restaurant.

"Well you do know how to treat a lady."

She said as he opened the door for her. They enjoyed a beautiful, romantic candle-lit dinner together. They gazed into each other's eyes, and they both couldn't help but smile. She loved how his blue broody eyes could make her feel so safe and in love, and he loved the mystery behind her beautiful green eyes and how he could get lost in them forever. Lucas always had a way of making her feel like a princess. She didn't expect to be taken out on dates when she was pregnant, but he treated her anyway. She didn't need expensive dates and gifts, all she needed was him.

"I've got something for you."

"Really? And what might that be?"

He pulled out a jewellery box.

"I know you don't need gifts and dates to know that I love you, but I love you so much Peyton and well I wanted you to have this." he opened the box and looked at her face. She was surprised, she loved it but she didn't want him to think that she needed gifts to make her happy.

"Its beautiful Luke….but I love you and I don't need you to buy me things to keep me happy. I'm not one of these materialistic girls."

"I know you're not Peyt but I saw it and immediately thought of you. I want you to have this Peyton. Its not to keep you happy and to show my love for you. I just want my girl to have this."

He took the bracelet out of the box. "Let me put it on you." She put out her arm so he could place it on her wrist. It was a beautiful white gold bracelet with 'Peyton you are my one and only' inscribed on the back. She read what it said. "Luke this must've cost you a fortune."

"Peyton the important thing is I can afford it, and what it says is how I feel. I want you to have it."

She didn't know what to say. She loved the bracelet it was beautiful, and it made her feel special. But a part of her felt like she didn't deserve it.

"I love you Luke….but I can't take this I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because you make me so happy. When I'm with you I feel like I'm on top of the world. You deserve this and so much more because I love you."

They shared a passionate kiss getting lost in each other like they always did, forgetting where they were. They didn't care all they cared about was each other.

The evening was coming to a close. They both had had an amazing time, when they were with each other they always had a great time, but it was nice to have a night out together because soon their nights out would be quite limited with the baby on the way. They were back at the apartment.

"So I had a great time Luke"

"I'm glad you did."

"I just didn't expect to be taken out on a date when I'm pregnant."

"I will always take you out even when we get old cause Peyton you deserve it. You deserve more than what I give you."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do cause the way you make me feel is priceless."

"I feel exactly the same."

They shared another kiss, but this time it led to more. Peyton began tugging at his shirt. They moved towards the couch, she laid down and he came over her. She removed his shirt. "Are you sure?" he said, he knew how the whole pregnancy made her tired, he didn't want her to feel like they had to have sex. "Yes" she said and continued kissing him. He began tugging at her top. He kissed her neck, he knew that was her weak spot. They continued kissing and they made love on the couch. Every time they made love he cherished the moment because it was such a good feeling. She was the only one he has ever truly loved and so when they made love it felt more real, special, intimate. Something he could only ever feel with Peyton, simply because he loved her and only her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Perfect**

Haley and Nathan went for their first scan. It turns out she was further along than she thought. She is already 14 weeks pregnant and Peyton is 28 weeks pregnant.

"Everything looks great the baby is developing well."

"I can't believe I'm already 14 weeks" Haley said.

"That's not actually that unusual some women don't notice very early on in their pregnancy. I've booked you in for another scan in ten weeks. By that time I'll be able to tell you the sex of the baby if you want to know." the doctor replied.

"Thanks" they both said and then the doctor left.

"This still feels so surreal Hales."

"I know it really does. I still can't believe how far along I am. I mean Peyton found out about her pregnancy really early on."

"Yeah well you heard what the doctor said some women don't realise for a while."

"So me and Peyton will both be having a baby around the same time. If they arrive on their due dates there will be 14 weeks between them."

"So do you want to know whether it's a boy or girl?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know but we've got ten weeks to decide." she replied. Nathan leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss.

Meanwhile there was a knock at the door of Luke and Peyton's apartment. "I'll get it" Luke called to Peyton who was in the bedroom. He opened the door to find a man stood with two big boxes.

"Delivery for Scott" the man said and handed him a piece of paper to sign. "Where do you want them?" he asked.

"Oh just put them in the living room thanks" Luke replied. Once the man had gone he called Peyton.

"We've got a delivery Peyt."

She emerged from the bedroom and entered the living room. "It must be the rocking chair and drawers" she said excitedly.

"More building I take it?"

"Yeah" she replied and laughed. "You did a good job on the shelves maybe you're getting better…or is it all down to Nathan?" she said teasingly. He just laughed and then leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Nathan and Haley said they'd be over after their scan."

"I hope everything is okay with the baby." Peyton said.

"Yeah me too."

"Hey Nathan can help you with this and then the baby's room will be complete."

"Not quite"

"What else does it need?" she asked a little confused.

"Well there's still no baby to put in it yet"

"Well you know what I mean" she replied and playfully hit his arm. They shared another kiss, this one more passionate.

They were interrupted when they heard a knock at the door. Lucas went to answer it.

"Hey you guys how'd it go?"

"Great everything is fine." Haley said walking into the apartment.

"Yeah she's a lot further along than she thought."

"Haley!" Peyton beamed and hugged her friend. "Tell me you've got a picture for us to see."

"As a matter of fact I do" She replied and handed Peyton the ultrasound picture. After a few moments of looking she handed it to Luke.

"I can't believe you're gonna have a baby. So how far along are you?"

"14 weeks"

"I can't believe you're already that far along I mean I found out so early. I guess there won't be much of an age gap between are babies."

"Congratulations man" Luke said to Nathan and they shared a quick man hug. "Congrats Hales" He added and then gave her the photo back and they shared a sweet hug.

"So Nathan you up for some building?" Peyton asked.

"I wondered what these boxes were for. But sure why not."

"Cool"

"So what am I building today?"

"There's a rocking chair and a set of drawers."

"Do you ever stop buying?"

"Hey I haven't bought that much I just want the baby's room to be perfect. Anyway you'll have all this to come."

Later that evening everyone had gone, the rocking chair and drawers looked amazing and the room looked perfect. Peyton was stood in the baby's room admiring the sight and thinking what it would be like when they had their daughter to put in it. She was lost in thought when she felt two arms slip around her waist. He kissed her neck. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it…it's perfect."

He went and sat on the rocking chair. "You know this rocking chair is pretty great come and test it out."

"Are you gonna move then?"

"No you can sit on me."

So she sat down and he grabbed a blanket to wrap around them. "I love you…you know that?" she said.

"Yes and I love you too." He replied.

"I've been thinking of names"

"Me too"

"Okay so I made a list it's not finished but I like Emilie, Emma, Rebecca, Holly, Robyn, Summer, Ashlee, Sarah, Evangeline, Grace, Kaitlyn, and Ruby."

She handed him the list and he looked it over and started laughing.

"What"

"Oh it's just I made a list too…we're quite alike at times."

"So what have you got."

"Well I like Sarah, Summer, Andrea, Bethany, Emma, Shannon, Annette, Hope, Lexi, and Vanessa."

He handed her his list and she looked it over. "Well we've got a few of the same names." she said.

"Yeah and I really like some on your list that aren't on mine."

"Me too I like Bethany, Annette, Hope….God we're never gonna choose a name…there's just too many."

"Well at least we've narrowed it down." He replied.

"Well my list isn't even finished."

"Well then lets just hope that we can choose before the baby is born."

"Yeah or we could make a small list and then once the baby is born we can look at her and see which name suits her." She replied.

"That's a good idea."

"I wonder whether other parents had this much trouble choosing a name."

"Well we want the perfect name Peyt so if it takes us a little longer I don't care as long as we get the perfect name."

She smiled and looked into his eyes and said "I love you" then they shared a loving kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Wedding arrangements**

A few weeks later and Peyton was now 30 weeks pregnant. Lucas and Peyton were still undecided on the name for their daughter. Peyton was getting fed up with trying to choose so she decided to focus on their wedding. She made her way to Brooke's apartment.

_Knock knock_

"Hey P. Sawyer what brings you here?"

"Well B. Davis I'm sick and tired of trying to choose a name for my daughter so I thought I'd focus on the wedding and well I know how much you love weddings so I thought you'd want to help." She said and entered Brooke's apartment.

"You got that right I love weddings." she replied excitedly.

"Great well I thought you could help me choose my wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses."

They sat on the couch flicking through magazines and had a catch up. They'd been talking and looking at dresses for about an hour.

"Peyton I was wondering…"

"What?" She replied noticing Brooke's pause.

"Well you know how much I love fashion and I was wondering whether you would consider letting me design and make your wedding dress."

"That's a great idea Brooke…I'll have a one of kind Brooke creation."

"Oh thanks P. Sawyer you won't regret this?"

They both shared a cute hug. Brooke jumped up. "Well I'm gonna go start sketching and I'm gonna go order some materials."

"Cool I can't wait to see what you come up with, just make sure it's more me and well not you." she said laughing.

"Okay well I think you best go and let the fashion designer get to work. I know your measurements and well at least you'll be thin again for the wedding."

"Hey" she replied and playfully hit Brooke's arm. "Okay I'll see you later."

"Bye P. Sawyer."

"Bye B. Davis."

(Later that day)

"Hey beautiful" Lucas said seeing Peyton walk through the door. "Where have you been?"

"Oh I went to see Brooke…she's gonna design my wedding dress."

"That's great Peyton. I can't wait until are big day."

"I know me too. We've got graduation, then the birth of are daughter and then are wedding."

"We've got some busy months ahead of us."

"So I've been looking through these magazines and I've chosen the colour of the bridesmaids dresses."

"What colour have you chosen."

"Green…and before you say eww… they're really nice and green is one of my favourite colours."

"I wasn't gonna say eww I think green is a great colour it reminds me of your eyes. So who are your bridesmaids?"

"Brooke and Haley obviously but I was also thinking about asking your Mom…she's like a Mom to me and I'd love for her to be apart of our wedding."

"That's great Peyton…she'll be thrilled."

Over the next week Peyton was taking Brooke's, Haley's and Karen's measurements. She'd decided on the bridesmaids gowns and she'd ordered them. Karen was delighted about being a bridesmaid and both Peyton and Karen had spent quite a bit of time together over the week, they got on so well and she'd been helping her plan the wedding. They'd talked about the baby…and Karen was showing Peyton loads of pictures from when Lucas was young.

"Mom do you have to?" Lucas said seeing the family album.

"Yes I do" she replied

"And anyway I wanna see…aww bless you were so cute" Peyton said laughing. Luke left the two women to continue. He was happy that they got along so well and well he was getting tired of the embarrassment so he decided to go play a little basketball with Nathan.

The next morning Lucas and Peyton were laid in bed together.

"You know what?" Lucas said

"What?"

"I can't believe how good my life is right now…everything seems to be going just great. I'm with the most beautiful woman ever…I'm going to be a father and we're going to get married, I'm just so…..happy."

"Me too I've never been so happy before…it's strange for me cause I'm so used to things going wrong."

"Well that's not gonna happen ever again."

"I know" she replied and he leaned over and they shared a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by the knocking of the front door.

"Who's here at 10am?" Lucas asked.

"Will you get it please?" Peyton said.

"Sure" He replied jumping out of the bed and answering the door.

"Peyton the dresses are here" He called.

She jumped out of the bed all excitedly and hurried to the front door. She signed for them and then took one out of the packaging.

"They're more beautiful than the pictures."

"They are actually really nice" Luke said

"I do have good taste."

"Well you chose me for a boyfriend so I gotta agree with you there."

She laughed and their lips met again.

"What did you do about Haley's dress?"

"Well she should've had the baby by then so I ordered her regular size."

"Well she might be able to squeeze into it now if you want to see what it looks like on her."

"That's a good point…I'll phone her and tell her to come over."

"While you're at it you may as well phone my Mom and Brooke."

"Yeah I will"

About 10 minutes later Haley had arrived, she only lived down the street so she got here first.

"So what did you need me so urgently for?" She asked walking into the apartment.

"Well the bridesmaid dresses are here and well before your belly gets any bigger we thought you might be able to try your dress on…it might be a bit of a squeeze but I need to know whether it will need any alterations."

"Oh that dress is so gorgeous Peyton."

"Thanks."

Haley picked it up "So I take it the wedding will be after I've given birth."

"Yeah"

"Good cause well I don't wanna look like a fat marshmallow." They all laughed and Haley went into the bedroom to try the dress on.

"I'm ready" She called.

"You look amazing" Peyton said.

"Yeah you look so beautiful Haley." Lucas added.

"Thanks but I can't keep it on much longer I can hardly breathe."

They all laughed again. "So it'll fit after you've given birth?"

"Yep"

"Good" Peyton replied with a look of relief sweeping across her face. "One down…two to go."

And with that thought there was another knock at the door.

"Brooke!" Peyton beamed "How's the dress designing going?"

"Really well I've finished the design…I've just got to make it."

"Great" Peyton replied and then grabbed the bridesmaid dress "Here go try this on."

"Oh Peyton this dress is so beautiful and I love the colour."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Brooke emerged from the bedroom.

"Brooke you look so great."

"Yeah Brooke it really suits you." Haley added.

"Thanks"

"So does it fit properly?"

"Well its kinda loose here." she replied

"What!" Peyton said nervously.

"Only kidding! It fits perfectly."

"You shouldn't have done that Brooke…you could have made me go into early labour."

"Peyton you need to calm down. All this stress isn't good for you or the baby. Come on sit yourself down." Luke said.

"Yeah the wedding is a while away yet." Brooke added.

"I know I guess its my hormones."

"I don't wanna take it off" Brooke said.

"You've got to Brooke I don't want it to get ruined before the wedding."

"I know…let me just have one more look in the mirror." She went to the bedroom and looked herself up and down and then decided it was time to put her regular clothes back on.

Moments later Karen arrived. "So what did you need me for?"

"The dresses have arrived…so I was hoping you could try it on to make sure it fits."

"Sure…Oh its beautiful Peyton…you really do have good taste."

"Thanks you can use the bedroom to try it on."

A few minutes later Karen entered the living room "Mom you look amazing" Lucas said as his eyes caught sight of his mother.

"Yeah Karen that dress looks very flattering on you."

"Thanks you guys…anyway I can't stay I've got to get back to the café."

"Okay we'll see you later"

The day was coming to a close and both Peyton and Haley had fallen asleep on the couch. Nathan and Haley had been here pretty much all day, they'd watched movies, had pizza…the usual. Brooke went home and spent some time with Mouth. Once he'd left she started making Peyton's wedding dress.

"So Luke how are things, I mean you'll be a Daddy soon…what is she 30 weeks." Nathan asked quietly not wanting to wake both of the girls.

"31 weeks and I'm great I'm looking forward to it all. What about you? You've got it all to come too."

"I'm looking forward to it all too…Haley is 17 weeks so we've still got a while to go yet. But you've only got 9 weeks…that's so close man."

"I know but a part of me wishes it was sooner. So what would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"To be honest I don't really know…but a part of me would love a boy so that I could teach him basketball."

"Do you and Haley want to know the sex of the baby?"

"We're not sure…we've still got a few more weeks to decide."

"I can't believe we're graduating in seven weeks." Lucas said.

"I know that will be the end of school it doesn't seem real."

"So are you still going to college with the whole baby thing or are you gonna wait?"

"Well I think it would be a lot easier to wait until the baby is in full-time school."

"That's what me and Peyton are gonna do."

"I guess me and Haley have a lot of decisions to make."

"You sure do"

They both had another beer and continued talking for another hour. "Well I best get going. I guess I'm gonna have to carry her." Nathan said looking at Haley who was in a deep sleep.

"It seems to be a regular thing…you carrying her home. It's a good job you only live down the street."

"Well I'll see you at school."

"Okay see you later." Luke said opening the door for Nathan.

They were gone and it was just him and Peyton again. Apart of him still thought that this must all be a dream, it was quit rare to find the love of your life let alone be with them. He cherished every day that he spent with Peyton. She means more to him than words could ever say. Being with Peyton made him so happy and he wondered whether he made her as happy as she made him. After a few more moments of thinking he scooped the blonde up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He wrapped her up and got into bed, his hand placed on her stomach.

AN: I hope you liked it. I did have a link showing what the dresses look like but it won't show up on this website


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - The End of an Era**

Seven weeks flew by, and today was the day that the senior class would graduate from Tree Hill High. It felt quite surreal they were so used to going there everyday that to think this would be their last day just baffled them. It was the end of an era. Tree Hill High held both good and bad memories for all five of them.

For Lucas it was where he became a Raven…and where him and Peyton got to know each other. However, it was also where he nearly lost the love of his life and where he was hazed by the whole basketball team. For Peyton it was where she got to know Lucas, where she grew up with Brooke and where she became friends with Haley. However it was also where she got branded a lesbian at one point and where she got shot in the leg and almost died. For Nathan it was where he excelled in basketball and where he met his wife. On the downside it was where he was held hostage with Haley and some other students at gunpoint and where he decided to take drugs. For Haley it was where she met her husband, and where she became very good friends with Peyton. The bad side was when she was held hostage and when she came back from the tour and everyone was talking about her. When it comes to Brooke Tree Hill High is where she became president, where she and Peyton grew up and where she became head cheerleader. The downside was that it was also where she met Lucas and her friendship with Peyton was ruined. Luckily that is no longer a problem, so really Tree Hill High held happy memories for Brooke.

"I can't believe how big you've got sweetie" Larry said to his daughter.

"Well that's because you haven't seen me in months"

"I know I'm sorry about that its just work has been extremely busy."

"Dad its okay…I'm happy and I know how important your work is."

"So how is everything with Lucas, the baby, the apartment?"

"Everything is great. I can actually say I've never been happier. Its good to be back here though I haven't been here since I moved out." she said talking about her old house.

"So have you chose a name yet?"

"Well we've made lists but no we haven't decided on anything."

"I can't believe I'm gonna have a granddaughter…but you know Peyton I'll always think of you as my little girl."

"Aww and you'll always be my Daddy" She replied and they both shared a sweet hug.

"I really need to talk to you about something it's very important." Larry said breaking the hug.

"Okay what is it?"

"It can wait I want to see my daughter graduate."

Peyton went to change into her graduation gown. A few moments later she made her way down stairs into the living room.

"So what do you think?"

"You look great I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up…it seems like just yesterday you started high school and now you're graduating."

"It has gone by really fast…but all good things have to end right?"

"I guess they do. So you ready to graduate?"

"I sure am"

"Then lets get going"

Meanwhile Lucas was at Haley and Nathan's apartment.

"So where's Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Oh she's with her Dad…they wanted to catch up so I'm gonna meet her at school. Is Haley almost done how long does it take to put a gown on?"

"She's a girl. You know what girls are like when it comes to getting ready…its never a simple task."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I can hear you" Haley called from the bedroom.

"So anyway man two weeks to go you must be pretty excited."

"I am. I'm kinda nervous too but yeah I can't wait. So how'd the scan go yesterday?"

"Great everything is developing normally."

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes we did and we're not telling you" Haley said running out of the bedroom.

"Why not me and Peyton told you ours."

"Okay if I tell you I don't want you to tell everyone we want to surprise people."

"Okay but can I at least tell Peyton?"

"Since she is your fiancé and my best friend who's a girl then yeah I guess you can."

"Thanks so is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy" they both said happily.

"That's so great you guys I'm really happy for you." Lucas said and gave Haley a big hug. "So you two ready to graduate?"

They both nodded and then all three of them headed for school.

At Brooke's apartment…she had her gown on and she was ready to go.

"You look great" Mouth said

"Thanks so do you" she replied. He noticed the sadness in her voice and saw her teary eyes.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"It's just I love High School and now its almost over…it's like the end of an era."

He hugged his girlfriend. "I know Brooke but all things come to an end…but you'll always have the memories. Anyway you got accepted to New York to do a fashion degree…you've got some great years ahead of you."

"I know but High School has always felt so safe. I know everyone and I'm pretty much liked by everyone and now I have to start over new and I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"We'll face it together."

"And its like Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan all of my closest friends…they're all staying in Tree Hill and it just makes it so much harder to leave."

"They're staying because they're gonna be parents Brooke…if it wasn't for that all of them would be going to college too."

"I know but I'm gonna miss it all so much. I'm gonna miss being the president and head cheerleader. I'm gonna miss Tree Hill."

"I know I'm gonna miss commentating every night at the games but things change Brooke…we have to grow up and move on."

"I know"

"So do you feel better?"

"Yeah. You're the best boyfriend you know that?"

He smiled and they shared a sweet kiss. "So you ready to graduate?"

"Yeah lets go"

Lucas, Haley and Nathan had all arrived at school and had met up with Brooke and Mouth.

"Hey Brooke, Mouth" Lucas said walking up to them

"Hi" they replied.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked wanting to see her best friend.

"I don't know I know she's coming with her Dad so I guess she hasn't arrived yet."

"I really want to see her."

"She'll be here soon."

"Haley how are you?" Brooke asked

"I'm great you?"

"Well I'm a little sad that school is gonna be over for good but I'm also excited about college. How'd the scan go?"

"Great everything is fine."

"Glad to hear it."

Karen and Keith had both arrived and Lucas had gone over to speak to them. "Mom whatever you do don't cry."

"I can't promise anything…I can't believe my boy is graduating it seems like just yesterday you started this school."

"Mom please we're in public" Lucas said jokingly.

"Yeah Karen we wouldn't want to ruin his reputation" Keith added and laughed a little.

Karen and Lucas shared a hug. "I'm so proud of you Luke. And I know that you and Peyton will make great parents…what is it like two weeks to go?"

"Yeah I can't wait."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She spent the morning with her Dad they should be here soon."

And with that said Larry and Peyton pulled up in a car outside of school. Lucas saw her getting out of the car and smiled. She looked great and even though they only spent the morning apart he missed her.

"Hi Larry" Karen said.

"Hi Karen…Keith" he replied.

"Me and Keith are gonna go find a seat we want to get in the front row. Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

So the parents left and Lucas and Peyton were left alone.

"So how are you?" Lucas asked.

"Fine…the same as this morning."

"Good. By the way I know the sex of Haley and Nathan's baby."

"You do! So what is it?" She replied excitedly

"Well you've got to keep it to yourself cause they want to surprise people but it's a boy."

"That's so great and my lips are sealed."

"Peyton!" a familiar voice shouted. Peyton turned around to see Brooke running towards her.

"Hey B. Davis"

"Hey best friend."

"So you ready to graduate?" Peyton replied excitedly

"Yeah but its like the end of an era. The end of high school Brooke & Peyton. I'm gonna miss it" she said and a few tears started to fall from her face.

"Don't cry Brooke cause you'll make me cry." Peyton replied and the two friends shared an emotional hug.

"Just promise me we'll always be friends"

"Of course we will Brooke…you're my B. Davis"

"And you're my P. Sawyer.…soon to be P. Scott."

"So you ready to graduate?" Nathan said and everyone headed to the hall for the graduation ceremony.

The head master was making a speech, and he would often talk about friendship, love, moving on, success. The speech was beautiful and both Lucas and Peyton couldn't help but share a few glares and smiles. As did Haley and Nathan and Brooke and Mouth. Now it was time for them to receive their diplomas. Brooke had received hers, followed by Mouth. Peyton had just received her diploma and was walking across the stage as Lucas received his. Suddenly Peyton fell to the floor in pain.

"Peyton!" Lucas shouted and ran across the stage to her.

"My waters….I think they broke….I'm going into labour." she said holding onto her stomach.

"Oh my God…Someone call an ambulance." and as he said that he could see his mother dialling and everybody's eyes were on them.

"I'm early Luke what if something is wrong." she whispered.

"Nothing's wrong Peyt, she's obviously ready." He replied holding her hand.

"I'm scared" She said

"Everything will be okay Peyt I'm gonna be here every step of the way. Trust the little one to pick now of all moments." he said and Peyton laughed a little.

"Hey at least we both got are diplomas." she replied and he couldn't help but laugh a little too, even though this moment was so nerve-wrecking.

Ten minutes later and the ambulance arrived. They loaded Peyton into the ambulance and Lucas sat beside her holding her hand the whole way there. Karen, Keith and Larry followed up in the car. And Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Mouth all followed the ambulance up too.

**I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed this story you're the best!!! I hope you enjoyed the UD :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Baby Girl**

"Try not to worry I've seen babies come early all the time" The paramedic said after seeing how nervous they both looked.

"Are you sure everything will be okay?" Peyton asked nervously as the paramedics were lifting her out of the ambulance and into a wheel chair.

"Babies can survive after 24 weeks…I'm told you're 38 weeks that's good odds. And I take it everything was fine at your checkups and scans."

"Yeah there were no problems."

"Well then try not to worry. We're gonna take you straight to the maternity ward."

A few moments later and Peyton was in the delivery room with Lucas at her side. Karen, Keith and Larry were in the waiting room and Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Mouth had just arrived too.

"Everything's gonna be fine Peyt" He said and kissed her hand

"It hurts!" she yelled slightly.

"Just breathe…in and out…in and out."

"Where's the god damn doctor!"

"They said one will be along soon. Just breathe"

"I am breathing!" she shouted getting frustrated. A few minutes later and the pain was lessening "I'm sorry Luke."

"What for?"

"Well I keep shouting at you…just don't take it personally."

"I know…and don't worry you can shout at me all you want."

"I'm scared Luke"

"Don't be everything will be okay."

"But I don't even know what I'm doing. And what if I'm not a good enough mother."

"Don't be silly this baby couldn't wish for better parents and my Mom said she'd help us if we're unsure of anything."

"I know you're right its just its earlier than we expected I didn't have time to prepare."

"Well it looks like she's gonna get one thing from you."

"What?"

"Well you're pretty unpredictable Peyt and it looks like she's going to be too." he said and she laughed slightly. At that moment the doctor walked into the delivery room.

"Sorry about the delay. I'm gonna do a quick ultrasound just to check everything over."

"Okay"

After a few moments of looking at the ultrasound monitor the doctor spoke.

"Well it looks like everything is fine she isn't in distress, she's in the delivery position…she just wants to come early and that isn't that uncommon, some babies are just ready quicker than others."

"Thank god" Peyton exclaimed.

"A midwife will be along in a minute to see how far you're dilated."

"Okay thank you doctor" Lucas said.

"No problem. Good luck" He replied and then left.

"See I told you everything's gonna be fine." he said and kissed her forehead.

"I know but I'm scared about the whole birth…it's so painful what if I can't do it."

"I know it hurts Peyt…but you'll be okay just think about are daughter, we'll have a baby at the end of it all. I know you can do this…you're one of the strongest people I know."

The midwife entered. "Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yeah"

"I've looked over your file and I see the little one is two weeks early."

"Yeah and right in the middle of graduation too."

"Pretty unexpected then?"

"Yeah just a bit."

"Well the doctor tells me there are no problems, so I'm going to see how far dilated you are."

"Okay"

A few moments later she spoke "You're six centimetres. Did you feel any pains like contractions earlier in the day"

"I felt a few twinges this morning but I didn't think anything of them."

"Okay well you probably went into labour this morning but didn't realise it, contractions can start a while before the waters break. Once you reach ten centimetres you can start pushing…until then I want you to breathe through the contractions. I'll be back in an hour to check your progress." the midwife left and Lucas and Peyton were alone again.

"Why didn't you say anything to me Peyt?"

"Cause they weren't that painful and I didn't think they were contractions…So what am I supposed to do just lay here?"

"Pretty much"

"But it's so boring you know I'm not one for just sitting around."

"Well sweetie you don't really have a choice." he leaned down and they shared a sweet kiss. "I'm gonna go see if my Mom and you're Dad are here and let them know everything is gonna be okay."

"Okay just…don't be too long."

"I won't" he replied and kissed her forehead.

He entered the waiting room finding more people than he expected.

"How is she?" Brooke said anxiously

"She's fine"

"And the baby?" Karen and Larry asked at the same time.

"They've just done an ultrasound and there's nothing wrong she's just ready to be born, the doctor said that sometimes babies are ready earlier than the 40 weeks."

"Thank god" Larry said sounding so relieved.

"So I said I wouldn't be long she wants me there. She's six centimetres dilated, four more to go and she can start pushing."

"Okay let us know if anything changes"

"I will. I'll see you later."

"Bye" Everyone replied.

Back at the delivery room the midwife had come back. "You're now seven centimetres."

"Seven is that it?"

"You're moving along well, it's normally a centimetre per hour. I'll be back soon" the midwife left.

"So I've got another three hours at least before I can start pushing?"

"Yeah…but you're dong great babe."

"But I'm in pain I just want this to be over. And we still haven't chosen a name and" she was cut off by Lucas' lips crashing onto hers when the kiss broke she spoke "And that was one hell of a kiss." she said and then laughed.

"I am a pretty good kisser." he replied and she playfully hit his arm. Suddenly Peyton started to breathe heavily and let out a few painful noises as another contraction had started. Lucas held her hand she sat herself forward and he rubbed her back. A few more minutes and the pain had gone again. "I can't take much more of this." she said laying herself back down.

"Yeah I don't think my hand can take much more but there's not long to go sweetie you're doing great just think about are baby girl."

She laughed "Sorry about you're hand but you're not going through this and to say the least it hurts."

A few more hours had passed and Peyton had gone through some quite painful contractions. The midwife came back. "Please tell me I can start pushing cause I can't take much more of this." she gasped. A few moments later the midwife spoke "You're ten centimetres. It's time to start pushing."

"Really?"

"Yeah when you feel you're next contraction I want you to push through the pain."

"Okay" She replied nervously.

A few minutes later and she was getting another contraction this one was very strong. She screamed and pushed and all Lucas could do was hold onto her hand.

"You're doing really well Peyton keep pushing, keep pushing" the midwife said.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can Peyton come on push for five more seconds."

Five seconds later "Well done…you're next contraction should be in about 30 seconds."

Twenty seconds later "Aaah that was a short 30 seconds."

"Push Peyton, as hard as you can." the midwife said

"Come on sweetie you can do this."

"No I can't…please you do it for me" she cried.

"You know I can't Peyt. Come on your almost there."

"Right I can see the head, one more big push Peyton and it'll all be over."

So Peyton pushed as hard as she could with everything she had, and a few moments later she was born and they heard her cry.

"Oh my god" Peyton cried "Is she okay?"

"She's absolutely fine" The midwife cleaned her, weighed her and then passed the baby girl to Peyton.

"Hey sweetie, I'm you're Mommy, and this is your Daddy."

"Congratulations she weighs a healthy 7lb 2oz. Born at 12:10pm on the 25th of June. I'll give you some time alone."

"Thanks" they both said and now they were alone with their baby girl for the first time.

"She's got your eyes" Peyton said.

"She may have my eyes Peyt but she looks so much like you in the face, the light hair…she's beautiful."

"Here have a hold"

Lucas picked up his baby daughter for the first time and he couldn't help but shed a few tears, he was so happy right now.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm so happy Peyt." He replied looking down at his daughter.

"I know me too"

"I love you Peyton…you did good well done."

"Thanks I love you too."

Lucas passed her back to Peyton all three of them sat on the bed together. They looked at each other shared a kiss and then looked down at their baby girl "She's an Emilie" they both said in unison.

"Well she definitely must be if we both said it at the same time" Lucas said.

"Emilie Summer Scott" Peyton added.

"That sounds perfect."

**So the Leyton baby finally arrived!!! I hope you like the UD and the name I chose.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - The New Arrival**

"You should go tell everyone."

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yeah and bring the grandparents back with you."

"Okay I'll be back soon. I love you. And I love you too Emilie." he said and kissed both of their foreheads.

"We love you too." Peyton replied smiling.

A few minutes later and he'd reached the waiting room he opened the door to find everyone was asleep apart from Karen, Keith and Larry. Lucas didn't realise how late it was, the whole day had been so surreal and unexpected that time wasn't on his mind.

"How is everything?" Keith asked

"Well I was hoping you could come and meet your granddaughter."

Karen and Larry jumped up.

"You too Keith…you're practically a father to me and I know you'll be like a grandfather to my daughter."

He stood up and they all headed off to see Peyton and the new arrival. They made sure they were quiet so they didn't wake the teenagers who had fallen asleep after waiting all afternoon and night.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep too I mean it must be like what 1 o'clock"

"We couldn't sleep Luke."

A few minutes later and they all arrived at the room Peyton and Emilie were in. "Hey sweetie how are you?" Larry asked sitting at the side of the bed.

"I'm great…I was in a lot of pain but I'm fine now."

"Glad to hear it."

Lucas sat on the bed with Peyton and his daughter.

"So everyone we'd like you to meet Emilie Summer Scott."

"Aww that's such a beautiful name" Karen said.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter Karen?" Peyton asked

She nodded and walked closer to the bed, Peyton passed her to Karen. "She's so tiny and beautiful" she said looking down at her "She's got your eyes Lucas" Karen said and started to cry slightly.

"Don't cry Mom"

"I can't help it this is my first grandchild."

A few minutes later and Lucas spoke "Do you want to hold her Larry?"

"Sure" he replied enthusiastically.

So Karen passed her along. "She looks just like you Peyton when you were a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah the only real difference is the eyes. The eyes are all Luke but she really does look like you."

"How much does she weigh?" Keith asked

"7lb 2oz" Lucas replied

"What time was she born?" Karen asked

"Ten past midnight" Peyton replied. A few moments later and Larry started to pass Emilie back to Peyton.

"Does granddad Keith want a hold?" Peyton asked. Keith's face lit up he felt a little out of place before. "Yeah thanks" he replied and Keith held her for a few minutes.

The proud grandparents stayed for another half hour and then all decided it was time to leave.

"We'll see you all tomorrow" Karen said and she left with Keith.

"Bye"

"Okay sweetie I'll see you later" Larry said giving his daughter a hug.

"Bye Daddy"

"Bye sweetheart, bye Lucas"

"Bye"

Karen and Keith decided to go back to the waiting room to tell the teenagers the news.

"Hey you guys" she said opening the door

"Hey where have you been?" Haley said a little sleepily.

"We went to see are granddaughter."

"Oh my god! She's had the baby! Can we go up and see them?" Brooke said excitedly.

"I should think so. We're going to leave now we'll see you later."

"Okay bye."

The teens rushed to the room where Peyton and Lucas were. Brooke burst through the doors first and ran straight to Peyton's side.

"Hey P. Sawyer how are you?"

"I'm great a little tired but yeah I'm good."

Everyone else came through the door and to the bed side. "So have you decided on a name yet?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah"

"And?"

"We'd like you all to meet Emilie Summer Scott" Peyton said handing her daughter to Brooke.

"That's a really good name you guys, congratulations" Haley said giving Lucas a hug. Haley then gave Peyton a big hug.

"Oh she's so tiny and cute. She looks so much like you Peyt." Brooke said looking at the tiny person in her arms. Mouth was stood with her having a look. "Congratulations you guys she's beautiful" Mouth said.

"Thanks Mouth" Luke replied.

"Congrats man" Nathan said giving Lucas a man hug and then giving Peyton a kiss to her head. After a few more minutes of holding little Emilie Brooke spoke "Oh I don't want to put her down." Brooke said "But here Haley have a hold" she said handing the little baby over. Haley held her for a few minutes and couldn't help but to shed a few tears.

"You okay Hales?" Nathan asked.

"It's just I can't wait until we have are baby now."

"I know me too."

"Here Nathan hold your niece" Haley said passing Emilie over.

"That's right I'm an uncle" Nathan replied excitedly.

Suddenly a nurse came into the room. "I'm sorry but apart from the father I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, Peyton needs her rest."

"Okay we'll be gone in a minute" Brooke replied and the nurse left.

"I'll see you later P. Sawyer" Brooke said hugging her friend "And I'll see you soon" she said to little Emilie.

"Bye Brooke. Bye Mouth."

"Bye" they both replied and left.

Nathan passed Emilie to Lucas. "Well we'll have to get going but we'll see you tomorrow man" Nathan said

"Wait before you two leave me and Luke have something to ask you."

"Okay what is it?" Nathan asked

"Well we've discussed it and we would love it if you both would be Emilie's godparents."

"We'd love to." Haley replied and hugged Lucas.

"Yeah thanks for thinking of us." Nathan added

"We couldn't think of anyone else." Luke replied.

"Bye Peyt." Nathan said kissing her forehead. Haley went over to Peyton and they shared a sweet hug. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said and then went over to Luke "I'll see you soon 'Daddy Luke'." she said smiling.

"Bye Hales, Bye Nathan"

"Bye" they said and then left.

Lucas holding his daughter sat on the bed next to Peyton and kissed her head. "This still all seems so surreal" Luke said looking at his daughter and then at Peyton.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can't wait to get home."

"I know me too. I can't wait to put our baby girl in her bedroom."

"I just wanna get out of the hospital you know. I hate hospitals they don't hold very good memories for me."

"I know Peyt" he said kissing her cheek. "You should be out by tomorrow."

"I hope so" she replied and yawned "I'm so tired."

"You should get some rest its been a long day."

"You got that right." she replied and then fell asleep against Lucas who was still awake admiring their daughter.

The next morning and Lucas was already awake cradling their daughter. He had become very attached to her in the course of a night.

"Hey you" Peyton said a little sleepily.

"Hey beautiful" he said and kissed her head.

"So can we get going?"

"I talked to the doctor and yeah we're free to leave, they've already checked Emilie over and everything is fine so we can go as soon as you're ready."

"Oh I'm ready" she said jumping out of the bed.

"Well we kinda need the car and the car seat." Lucas said.

"Well you go get that and I'll sort out my stuff ready for when you get back." Peyton replied taking their daughter from his arms. "Hi beautiful" Peyton said looking down at their baby girl.

"Okay you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." She replied and he kissed her forehead and started to leave. "Oh before you come and pick us up could you make some bottles up she's gonna be hungry…and well I've thought about it and I really don't want to breast feed. I wasn't breast fed and I turned out okay."

"Yeah okay." he replied smiling.

"If you don't know how to do it I'm sure your Mom will help."

"Don't worry Peyt, I'll be fine." he replied after noticing how anxious she seemed.

And she was she didn't like to admit it but she was nervous. She was now a mother. She was now responsible for another human life and it overwhelmed and scared her. She already knew that she loved their baby but she was so scared of doing something wrong.

An hour later and Peyton had sorted out her stuff, she'd had a wash and got herself dressed. Now she was just waiting for Luke, I wish he'd hurry up she thought not wanting to spend a minute longer in the hospital than she had to. "Your Daddy's pretty special you know. He loves you so much and so do I." Peyton said softly to her daughter. "And we'll try to be the best parents possible. And we're not the only ones everyone's already crazy about you, you've got your grandparents, auntie Brooke and then there's uncle Nathan and Hales. You're going to be so loved."

Lucas had arrived back and was listening to Peyton talk to their daughter. She didn't realise he was there until she heard a noise. "How long have you been stood there?" she asked.

"Not long I was just listening to you talk to Emilie." he walked over to them both and took Emilie from Peyton's arms. "You're Mom's right I am pretty special" he said and she playfully hit his arm "And I love you both, you're my world" he added and looked into Peyton's eyes, she leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

"You know we can't do stuff like this in front of Emilie." she said once the kiss broke.

"She doesn't know what we're doing, as long as she doesn't see us have sex she'll be okay." he replied jokingly.

She laughed and hit his arm again.

"So you ready?" he said whilst strapping their daughter into the car seat.

"I've been ready a while."

"Okay well lets get going then"

"Finally….oh did you make the bottles?" Peyton asked whilst they were walking to the car.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you did it right?"

"Yes"

"You've left them out to cool right?"

"Yes. Peyton stop worrying everything is going to be fine."

"I know. I suppose I just can't help it we're responsible for another life now Luke I just don't wanna mess it up."

"Hey listen to me you are going to do great she couldn't wish for a better mom." he replied whilst putting their daughter in the car.

"I'm just…. Well…. you know"

"I know Peyt. I'm nervous too but we'll be fine. I love you both so much, we'll be fine together."

"I love you too and we'll be better than fine."

They shared another kiss and then drove home. They entered the apartment to find all their friends and family waiting. They'd put up a banner saying 'Congratulations on your Baby Girl'. Lucas already knew about the whole thing but he kept quiet to surprise Peyton.

"You guys didn't have to do this" Peyton said sitting on the sofa with presents all around.

"Yes we did P Sawyer cause you've just had a baby and we love you" Brooke replied handing her a gift. She opened it to find the cutest little pink outfit she'd ever seen.

"Thanks Brooke this is so cute."

"I know it is isn't it?" she replied cheerily.

"She's gone back to sleep Peyt I'm gonna go put her to bed"

"Okay" she said admiring her daughter before Lucas headed off to the bedroom.

"Here Peyt, its from me and Nate" Haley said handing her a present.

"Thanks Hales thanks Nathan…it's like Christmas but the presents aren't for me" Peyton replied cheerily and then opened the present. "Oh thanks you guys we're gonna need this" she said looking at the monitors. "Oh and this outfit is so cute."

Lucas came back into the room and sat down beside his fiancé "I swear she hasn't been alive for a full day yet and she has more clothes than you Peyt and that's a lot."

"Hey don't blame me everyone's gone a little crazy with the gifts."

"She's are first grandchild Luke she's going to get spoiled." Karen added and handed them both some gifts from her and Keith, as did Larry.

"Thanks you guys" Lucas said not knowing what to open first as there were so many presents in front of him.

"You think this is bad, wait until Christmas and birthdays" Peyton said teasingly and they shared a sweet kiss.

Their friends and family stayed for a few more hours. In that time more presents were opened. Emilie woke up and Lucas fed his daughter for the first time. Photographs were taken of the new arrival and of the new family together. And then they were alone again but this time they had their daughter, this time it was different. Peyton and Lucas had been asleep for a few hours until they were woken by the loud crying of their daughter on the monitors.

"You know she's got a set of lungs on her" Luke said

"You telling me I can hear her without the monitor."

"She so gets it from her mother"

"What are you trying to say?" she replied and playfully hit his arm.

"You stay here I'll go" Lucas said getting out of bed to see to their daughter.

"You sure? I feel like you're doing everything."

"Of course I'm sure you've just been through labour I want you to rest."

"You're the best you know that" she replied and they shared a loving kiss and then Lucas went to see to Emilie.

**Hope you liked the UD :) Please let me know what you think!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - 15 weeks later**

Haley was laid in the hospital bed holding her son with Nathan by her side. She went into labour unexpectedly a week before her due date and gave birth to a beautiful healthy boy. They decided to call him James Lucas Scott. Lucas and Peyton had just arrived at the hospital after getting a call from Nathan.

"Hi Haley" Peyton said walking through the door "How you feeling?"

"Tired"

"Yeah I know the feeling. Was it painful?"

"God yes. I couldn't have any pain relief other than gas and air cause I was too far dilated."

"Yeah all I had was gas and air"

"Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked

"He just popped to the bathroom, we left in a hurry and he's desperate."

"Okay"

"Here Peyton" Haley said passing their son along.

"He's so cute" she said after staring at him for a while.

"Hey everyone" Lucas said walking through the door. He gave Haley and Nathan a hug and congratulated them.

"So you decided on a name?" Peyton asked. Lucas went over to Peyton and looked at his nephew. Peyton passed him over.

"Yeah" Nathan replied.

"And…" Lucas asked eager to know

"James Lucas Scott" Haley replied.

"Aww" Peyton replied.

"Me and Hales have something to ask you both"

"Shoot" Lucas said not taking his eyes off little James.

"You're our best friends and fantastic parents so we'd like you both to be God parents to James"

"We'd love to" Peyton replied smiling.

"Yeah thanks for asking us"

"So where's little Emilie?" Nathan asked

"She's with my Mom" Lucas replied.

They stayed for another hour and then said their goodbyes. Lucas drove them both home.

"Is it me or does Emilie seem so much bigger now?" Peyton said.

"Yeah she does. I was holding James and he seems so little."

(A few hours later)

Peyton was sat on the couch holding her daughter. She was talking to her and she felt so happy whenever she would see her little smile. Lucas was in the kitchen making dinner when the telephone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Luke is Peyton there?"

"Yeah I'll just get her"

He walked into the living room and passed Peyton the phone taking Emilie from her arms in the process.

"Hi"

"Hey P Sawyer you busy?"

"Not really why?"

"Well I was wondering if you could come over?"

"One minute"

"It's Brooke she wants me to go over do you mind?"

"Of course not just make sure you're back for dinner" he replied and kissed her head.

"I'm back. Okay I'll come over now but I can't stay for long Lucas is cooking dinner."

"Okay I'll see you soon"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Peyton why would I mind?"

"I just don't want you to think you've always got to be left looking after Emilie"

"Of course I don't feel like that. Besides she's a Daddy's girl." they shared a kiss and then she left.

_Knock Knock_

"Finally" Brooke said gesturing Peyton in.

"What's the big deal?"

"You're wedding dress"

"What about it?"

"It's finished" Brooke replied excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes"

"Okay"

Brooke took the dress out of the box and hung it up

"Okay you can open your eyes"

"Oh my God Brooke it's amazing"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me it's exactly what I wanted. It's beautiful."

"So come on try it on" Brooke said cheerily.

"Okay" Peyton replied and grabbed the dress from the hanger and headed to Brooke's bedroom. Ten minutes later "Come on Peyton I want to see what you look like" Brooke said impatiently. Peyton opened the door and walked out.

"Oh my God Peyton you look so beautiful. Does it fit okay?"

"It's perfect" Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"I'm just so happy and I can't wait until I get married. I can't thank you enough for this dress Brooke its so beautiful"

"Don't mention it. It's my best work for my best friend"

**Okay so I did have a link showing what the dress looked like but it wouldn't show up on this site. Anyway hope you liked the UD the Leyton wedding is on the way.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Preparation**

It had been a hectic week in preparation for the big day, and two babies didn't make it any easier. Lucas and Peyton had decided that they wanted to write their own vows, but because it was a last minute decision they only had the week to write them along with everything else they had to do. Haley and Peyton had been shopping to find suitable outfits for James and Emilie. The boys had to go and pick up their suits after they had been altered. Haley and Brooke had secretly been making speeches to congratulate the couple for after the ceremony. Nathan had even sorted some sort of surprise wedding gift for them and now it was the night before the big day.

"So Miss Sawyer soon to be Scott I can't wait for tomorrow" Lucas said sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around.

"I know what you mean, it feels like we've been engaged forever."

"Well this time tomorrow the wedding will be over and you'll officially be Mrs Scott" he smiled as he said those last two words. She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss, he started to tug at her top but she pulled away.

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Cause the next time we have sex I want to be Mrs Scott and you're meant to be heading to Nathan's you can't stay here tonight it's bad luck."

"Well then this is gonna be a long night without my two favourite girls" he replied looking over at Emilie who was asleep in her crib

"I'm sure you'll be okay and anyway me, Brooke and Hales are gonna have a girly night. And I'm guessing Nathan has some sort of bachelor party sorted out for you."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's Nathan he'll definitely have something up his sleeve. So I'll see you tomorrow, tell Haley to get a move on." she said gesturing him to the door

"I need a kiss first" he said not budging so they shared an extremely long passionate kiss which only broke because they both needed air.

"Go before I change my mind" she said breathlessly wanting to rip his clothes off right there.

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

Ten minutes later and Haley arrived with little James.

"Hey hales"

"Hi soon to be Mrs Scott"

Peyton smiled she loved hearing it "I know I can't wait"

"You nervous?" she asked knowing what its like getting married.

"Yeah but in a good excited way"

"I know the feeling, who would have thought both Scott brothers would've got married so young"

"And they're both Daddy's" Peyton added

With that said there was a knock at the door and then it opened "Hey P Sawyer, tutor wife" Brooke said dropping her bags beside the door.

"Hey Brooke" they said in unison

"So I brought the alcohol, and the films" she said cheerily

"Oh that reminds me I brought some snacks" Haley said

"God I haven't had alcohol for so long" Peyton said whilst grabbing some wine glasses from the kitchen

"I know me too" Haley said being pregnant for nine months did have its downsides.

"So Haley have you seen the dress its finished" Brooke said excitedly sitting down on the couch next to her.

"No is it here?"

"Yeah I'll show you" Peyton said walking back into the lounge.

"Here let me take James" Brooke said

"You sure?" Haley asked her maternal instincts kicked in almost instantly after giving birth.

"Of course anyway he needs to get to know his auntie Brooke" She passed him to Brooke and then headed to the bedroom with Peyton. Peyton pulled the box from under the bed and revealed the beautiful dress that Brooke had created. She held it against herself.

"Oh my god Peyton its so gorgeous"

"I know it's perfect exactly what I wanted"

They spent a few more minutes admiring the dress and then rejoined Brooke in the living room.

"Shhh, he's just fell asleep" Brooke said

"You can put him in the crib with Emilie its big enough" Peyton said

"Thanks Peyt" Haley replied carefully taking her baby from Brooke arms not wanting to wake him and putting him in the crib. She closed the door quietly and then joined Brooke and Peyton in the living room.

"So girls what movie?" Brooke asked showing them the selection she'd brought round.

"John Tucker must die" Peyton said

"Nice choice P Sawyer"

"Ooh I haven't seen it what's it about?" Haley asked taking a sip of wine.

"It's awesome its about three girls getting revenge on this guy who was dating all of them at the same time." Brooke said cheerily.

"Cool" Haley replied.

Brooke put the movie on and they pigged out on junk food and alcohol.

Meanwhile at Nathan's they had started on some beers.

"So man how you feeling?"

"Excited" he replied wanting tomorrow to arrive as quickly as possible "So what you got planned for tonight then?" he asked

"What makes you think I've got anything planed?" Nathan asked

"Well Peyton said you will just because you're you and I have to say I kinda think she's right. So what you got up your sleeve?"

"Well the guys are coming over Mouth, Skills, Junk, Tim you know the usual crowd."

"And?"

"Well we're gonna have a blast, we've got beers, video games and a stripper" he said the last part quietly.

"What!"

"Come on it's your bachelor party you've got to have one"

"I don't think Peyton will be too pleased"

"She doesn't have to know and besides she might not even care, she knows how much you love her and the stripper isn't just for you"

"I guess you're right. So how you finding being a father?"

"It's great sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

"Yeah I know the feeling"

"I love it though, I mean the sleepless nights are a bit of a pain but its worth it"

"I know what you mean about the sleepless nights but Emilie is actually not that bad anymore she's starting to sleep through"

"Lucky you"

Suddenly the door to the apartment burst open and all the guys came in with more alcohol.

"Let's get this party started" Skills yelled.

Back at Peyton's the movie had just finished. "That was awesome I can't believe I'd never seen it"

"Well now you have" Brooke replied "So P Sawyer I know this isn't much but are you enjoying tonight?" She added

"Yeah I don't need a big party I've got my two best friends we don't need anyone else to have a good time, besides what we can do is kinda limited when two of us have children"

Brooke walked into the kitchen to get some more wine and ice cream from the freezer. As she was rummaging through the kitchen she came across a note pad and recognised Peyton's handwriting, she began reading. Peyton walked into the kitchen wondering why Brooke was taking so long.

"Brooke!"

"What?" she replied looking up from the paper startled.

"You weren't supposed to read that"

"I'm sorry I didn't go looking for it I promise."

"That's not the point"

"I know but its beautiful Peyton, I mean I could never write anything like that"

She smiled at what Brooke had just said and hugged her "Sorry for freaking out I just didn't want anyone to read it, I wanted everyone to hear it tomorrow. Don't mention this to Haley"

"Mention what?" Haley said walking into the kitchen

"Well I guess I may as well tell you now. Brooke read my vows and I guess its only fair that you get to read them too"

"They're beautiful Haley I mean I almost cried and probably would have if Peyton didn't go psycho on me"

"Peyton if you don't want me to read them I totally understand" Haley said

"No it's okay"

They all went back into the lounge and sat on the couch while Haley read the vows. A few minutes later

"Oh my god Peyton its so….so…. beautiful, Lucas is a lucky guy"

"Thanks"

"I bet Lucas' are around here somewhere" Brooke said

"No Brooke I don't want to see them, I don't want to know what his vows say I'll find out tomorrow"

"Oooh but you know what I'm like I like to know things"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow"

For the rest of the night the girls continued watching films, pigging out and chatting about the big day. They eventually went to sleep in Peyton's double bed. The boys enjoyed their bachelor party, the stripper was a bit full on and Lucas had to back her off a bit. Nathan began to notice that the stripper was trying to come on to Luke so he soon got rid of her. He wanted nothing more than for the day to go perfectly, he loved Peyton she was like a sister to him and he wanted her and his brother to be happy. They continued drinking, playing video games and talking about the big day until they all passed out for the night some on the floor and others on the couch.

**Next chapter is the wedding!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Forever starts today**

The sun came beaming in through Peyton's bedroom, her eyes began to flutter open and after a few moments her vision became clearer. She looked at the clock it was already 9 o'clock.

"Guys wake up!"

"What…what's going on" Haley mumbled half asleep

"Its 9 we've got to get ready"

Peyton jumped out of the bed and started to wake Brooke up, she was such a deep sleeper. After a few minutes of nudging her and shouting her name she finally woke up.

"What's wrong Peyton?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well lets see we've slept in and we've only got a few hours to get ready and sort everything out"

Meanwhile at the guys. Nathan and Lucas had been awake for a couple of hours, the rest of the guys were still passed out. "So today's the big day" Nathan said

"I know a part of me thinks I must be dreaming I mean can life really be this good?"

"When you find the right person it can and you totally have"

"I know she is the one. I could never be with anyone else"

With that said the door to the apartment burst open it was Keith, he had just dropped Karen off at the girls.

"Hi Keith"

"Hi Luke, Nathan. So you ready to get married?"

"Yeah"

The rest of the guys began to wake up. "Yo Dawg the day is finally here who would have thought that you'd be getting married so young" Skills said nudging fists with Lucas.

"I know if you told me a few years ago that I'd be getting married to Peyton Sawyer and have a daughter I wouldn't have believed you"

The guys chatted for a while longer. Then they all decided it was time to get ready.

Meanwhile back at the girls. Peyton was pacing up and down, she had a million things to do and she didn't know where to start. She was waiting for Emilie's bottle to heat up.

"Peyton are you okay?" Karen asked noticing how stressed she seemed

"I'm fine there's just so much to do and I don't know where to begin"

"Let me take Emilie for you, I'll give her the bottle while you get ready"

"You sure?"

"What are Grandparents for"

"Thanks" she replied passing Emilie over.

"So how are things between you and Mouth?" Haley asked

"Good, really good actually"

"Will we be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?"

"What? I don't think so I can't see myself getting married until after college I'm too young. I mean no offence to you and Peyton I'm just not ready marriage is a big step and I'm not ready to make it yet."

"No offence taken I totally understand I mean if someone told me a few years ago that I'd be married and have a child at this age I probably wouldn't believe them"

Meanwhile Peyton was in the bathroom staring into the mirror. She was so stressed and she didn't know why, the fact it was her wedding day was starting to sink in and she felt quite nervous.

The apartment door opened. "Hi Larry" Karen said

"Hi Karen. Do you happen to know where the bride is?"

"Yeah she's in the bathroom, she's a little stressed"

"Hi Emilie how's my little granddaughter doing?" He said and she smiled at him. After a few more minutes of talking to his grandchild he headed for the bathroom.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Peyton called

"It's your father"

She opened the door and hugged him. "So how you doing sweetheart?" he said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine"

"You can't fool me. What's wrong?"

"I'm just being silly"

"Come on you can tell your Dad"

"I just feel really nervous like maybe we're too young for marriage"

"Do you love this guy?"

"Of course I do I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. It's just a big step"

"So is having a baby and look how wonderful that turned out you've got a beautiful daughter."

"You think I'm silly don't you?"

"No what you're feeling is normal. Did I ever tell you about when me and your Mom got married?"

"Not really"

"Well she felt exactly like you. She was very late to the wedding at one point I thought she'd changed her mind but then she appeared and god did she look beautiful. It turns out she was extremely nervous just like you even though she loved me with all her heart she was scared on the actual day and she contemplated calling it off, but she didn't her dad talked to her. You'll be fine Peyton, you and Lucas are meant to be together just don't make him think you're not gonna show cause believe me it's an incredibly scary feeling"

She smiled and hugged her father "I love you daddy and don't worry I won't keep Lucas waiting I love him too much. So I'm gonna get dressed."

"One more thing"

"What"

"Your mother wore this on our wedding day and I knew she'd want you to have it" he said pulling out a white gold necklace.

"It's beautiful. I miss her so much I wish she could be here today"

"I do too I think about her everyday. I know one thing if she was here today she'd be extremely proud of you Peyton."

They shared another hug and then Peyton went into the bedroom to get ready. She put her mother's necklace on and the inscribed bracelet _'Peyton you are my one and only' _Lucas brought for her. She slipped into her wedding dress and then gazed at herself in the mirror.

Brooke came into the bedroom. "Oh my god P Sawyer you look amazing"

"Thanks could you do my hair?"

"Sure how do you want it?"

"Just make my curls more defined and neater, and maybe clip some back so I have a little hair surrounding my face. You know give it that soft look"

"No problem"

"Haley" Peyton shouted and Haley soon appeared

"Oh Peyton that dress is amazing and you look stunning in it"

"Thanks you look great too. Is Emilie okay?"

"Yeah your Dad's got her she's just drifting off to sleep, Karen's in the bathroom getting ready."

"How's James?"

"He's asleep I've just fed him"

"Good well since you're not busy could you do my makeup"

"Sure"

"So how you feeling P Sawyer?"

"Well better now I have to admit I was freaking out earlier"

"Oh my god" Brooke exclaimed

"What?" Haley and Peyton asked worried

"I'm not gonna be able to call you P Sawyer anymore, it will be P Scott. I'm gonna miss it, it was my special name for you."

"Oh me too, you can still call me it if you want"

"It won't be the same I'll just have to make P Scott work"

The girls continued chatting and after another hour they were completely ready. Peyton walked into the living room.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart" her father said

"You really do my son is a lucky man" Karen added.

"Thanks for looking after Emilie"

"No problem she is our granddaughter" Karen and Larry said

"I got her dressed in the outfit you chose which by the way is gorgeous"

"Thanks"

"Oh I got James dressed too Hales but he's gone back to sleep now"

"Thanks Karen"

(The Ceremony)

Since it was summer they decided on an outdoor wedding. They had a big white arch decorated with red roses and green leaves. There was a white carpet made out of silk leading up to the arch way and rows of white seats either side of the carpet. The seats were filled with everyone they cared about, Deb even dragged Dan to the ceremony. Lucas was stood at the arch with Nathan, Keith and Mouth at the side of him. Lucas was surprised to see Dan there they hadn't spoken or seen each other in months, he hadn't even been to see his granddaughter but he wasn't going to let him spoil the best day of his life. He would always regard Keith as his father and Emilie's grandfather.

The bridesmaids began walking down the isle Brooke first pushing Emilie in in a beautiful wedding style carriage pram, followed by Haley pushing James in an identical carriage and finally followed by Karen who was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Everyone was now present they were all waiting on the bride. The wedding theme began to play Lucas looked down the isle, a few moments later and she appeared. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. She walked down the isle on her father's arm, Larry then kissed her cheek and gave her to Lucas. They gazed into each other's eyes not being able to stop smiling. The vicar spoke.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Peyton if you could please recite your vows"

"Words cannot explain how happy and blessed I feel today. I have met the man of my dreams Lucas Scott. I never believed in true love, my life was so dark, but then you happened. You showed me what true love is and I can't thank you enough, you made me feel something other than pain, you made me feel happy something that my life was lacking. Ever since we got together you've done nothing but love me and care for me. You do so much that sometimes I feel I don't deserve you because you're so selfless you never expect anything in return. You never gave up on me, I pushed you away but you kept coming back and I'm so glad that I finally gave in to my feelings for you. You have an amazing heart and I'm so glad that you chose me to give it to. I will love you forever, my heart is yours and nothing could ever change that. Lucas Eugene Scott you are my first, my true, my only eternal love."

The vicar spoke again "Lucas could you now recite your vows"

"If somebody told me that I'd be marrying you a few years ago I would never have believed them. I've had a crush on you since the seventh grade and words can't describe how blessed I feel that you let me in. I've always loved you, I always knew that there was no one else for me, I always knew you were the one. It's hard to put into words why and how much I love you because I feel that there is no word in the English dictionary that could describe how I feel about you. You are such an amazing person, you have this kindness about you, and this strength and individuality that I love so much. I loved the challenge of trying to get you to let me in and believe me it was worth all the fighting because beneath those walls is this amazing beauty and personality that is so different to anyone I've ever come across. You've given me so much, I didn't know what real love was until I met you, you showed me how to have fun and you gave me the most beautiful daughter anyone could hope for. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer I love you with all my heart, you make my life complete and I know I will love you forever. You are my world, my family and the only person I would ever want to grow old with. Forever starts today."

Peyton's eye's started to tear a little but she held them back. They both had this smile on their faces that they couldn't remove and their eyes were in lock.

The vicar spoke "Could we have the rings please" Nathan passed them along and the vicar spoke again "Do you Peyton Sawyer take Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honour and cherish until the day you die"

"I do" she said as she placed the ring on his finger

"And do you Lucas Scott take Peyton Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honour and cherish until the day you die"

"I do" He said smiling as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Lucas cupped her face with his hand and lifted her up from the ground slightly as they shared the most beautiful kiss. Haley and Nathan shared a look as they both thought about their wedding day. Keith and Karen smiled at each other as did Brooke and Mouth. The audience clapped.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - After Party**

After the ceremony everyone made their way into the building for the after party. "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance" Mouth said who was the DJ for the night.

"So what song did you choose?" Peyton asked, she decided to let Lucas choose even though she had better taste in music, because she had chosen the place to get married and the decorations.

"You'll see" Lucas said he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. The song Far Away by Nickelback began to play. "I played it on our first date" Lucas said as they danced their first dance together as husband and wife.

"I remember. It's perfect" Peyton replied softly gazing into his eyes and then kissing him gently as they swayed to the music. After the song had finished everyone else began to head to the dance floor Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Mouth (he let someone take over for a few minutes), Keith and Karen, even Deb and Dan shared a dance. James and Emilie were asleep in their pushchairs but Emilie had woken up and began crying.

"I'll get her" Peyton said wandering off. She shortly returned to the dance floor. "She wanted to join us" Peyton said to Lucas who took hold of her and all three of them shared a dance as a family.

After a few more songs Peyton took Emilie and sat down at one of the tables, while Lucas and Karen shared a dance. "Congratulations sweetheart"

"Thanks Daddy" she replied and they shared a sweet hug.

"Your vows were beautiful I wish your mom could've been here"

"So do I"

"So I have something to tell you."

"What is it Dad you look serious?"

"Well remember when I came back for graduation I told you I had something to tell you"

"Oh yeah but I totally forgot about it going into labour and all"

"I know and I kinda forgot too"

"Well what is it? It isn't bad news is it?"

"Well I don't think it is"

"Just tell me"

"Well I've been offered another job, its better pay and it's basically a better job"

"That's great Dad"

"I know but there's a few things we need to talk about"

"Okay spill"

"Well it's in California and I was thinking about moving there"

"Oh my god"

"I know so the house I don't want to sell it I want you and Lucas to have it. I want it to be your home for you, Lucas and Emilie"

"That's sweet Dad but we can't afford a mortgage"

"I made the last payment a few days ago its officially paid up the house is mine. I've got some papers to sign it over to you if you want it. I thought it would be ideal, there will be more space for Emilie and if you decide to have anymore children. Plus I'd love to keep it in the family, there's some good memories of you, me and your mom in that house"

"I don't know what to say Dad I would love to have the house but the money would help you out if you sell it."

"Call it my wedding gift"

"I'll have to talk about it with Luke first. When do you leave for California?"

"I've got another month before I have to go"

"Okay. I'm gonna miss you Daddy" she said wrapping her arms around him

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart but the good thing about this job is it isn't as demanding as my other job so I'll be able to come back here more than when I did with my old job. I'll never miss Christmas', or birthdays I promise. I just think its best I actually move their so then the house isn't always empty and its just more practical. Sorry to tell you this now"

"No it's okay Dad I'm a big girl I have my own family now and I understand. I'll talk to Luke later"

"Okay how's about a dance with my beautiful daughter" they went out onto the dance floor Peyton passed Emilie to Lucas and then had her father daughter dance.

It was now time for the speeches, Lucas and Peyton were sat at a table together with Emilie on their knee. Nathan went first. "Well first of all congratulations to the happy couple" the audience clapped and cheered. "Right well I'm the best man as you all probably know. Anyway who would've thought that my brother would be getting married to my ex-girlfriend, that's right people me and Peyton used to date." everyone laughed. "But I was a jackass and didn't deserve her. On a more serious note I'm so glad that the two of you found each other, you two represent what love is all about and it may have took you a while but you finally got together. You see true love never dies, they may have had other partners but their feelings for each other never went away and the fact that they found each other again just proves how much they are meant to be together. All I can say is I've never seen either of you as happy as you are when you're together and I know that you both will share a wonderful life together. I wish you all the best and hope that you'll always be happy cause I don't know any other two people who deserve happiness more"

Everyone clapped, Lucas and Peyton smiled at each other and then Brooke walked up onto the stage.

"Firstly I've got to say it one more time P Sawyer I love you." everyone laughed "Right now that's over. P Scott and Lucas the three of us have had our fair amount of troubles but that is officially over for good. These two people are two of my closest friends and if what they share isn't love then I don't know what is. I've never seen Peyton so happy, I've never seen two people smile so much when they are together. Both of you have had tough lives and I'm so glad that you found each other. You two being together has changed your lives more than you know. As an outsider I notice the change in you both and I'm sure I'm not the only one. You are both so happy, you share something extremely special a feeling that most don't experience until much later in life and some don't experience it at all. Cherish everyday with each other because you are so lucky to have what you have. You have a beautiful daughter and I hope that she's not the last of the Scott family. I love you both so much and I wish you all the best in your new life together even though I'm sure you don't need it because there is nothing that could ever take either one of you away from each other. Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped and Peyton eyes had started to tear up, Lucas noticed and wiped her tears away with his thumb and then placed a kiss to her forehead. Finally Haley walked up to the stage.

"Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer oops Peyton Scott are my two best friends and I can honestly say that they have never been happier than since they got together. Lucas always had a crush on Peyton, being his friend since I was eight all I ever heard was Peyton this and Peyton that. It took them a while but they both got there in the end and I'm sure they'll agree it was worth all the trouble to have what they have now. What they share is indescribable there will never be a word beautiful enough to describe it. They are what true love is and it is rare to find so never take each other for granted. You are both wonderful parents and when Emilie grows up I'm sure she'll be proud of you both. I wish you both all the happiness in the world and I know you'll have a wonderful life together."

Everyone clapped and Peyton had started crying again. "Look look what you've all done to me" she said as she hugged Nathan, Haley and Brooke all at once. The hug was getting emotional so Nathan managed to break away and went over to Lucas and Emilie. "That was a great speech man thanks" Lucas said.

"You're not gonna go all soppy on me are you?" he said looking over at the three girls.

"No you're safe" he replied.

The girls rejoined Nathan and Lucas, and Karen, Keith, Larry and Mouth came over. "Me and Hales have a gift for you guys" Nathan said handing Peyton the envelope.

"Aww you didn't have to" Peyton said and then began opening the envelope. "Oh my god"

"What is it?" Lucas asked

"A weekend in New York!" she screamed and hugged them both pulling Lucas in as well. "Thanks so much"

"Thanks guys how the hell did you afford this?" Lucas asked

"Never mind we wanted you to have a honeymoon"

Lucas took the envelope from Peyton and noticed that there were only two tickets. "What about Emilie, there's only two tickets?" Lucas asked

"It's already sorted me and Keith will take her for the weekend" Karen said

"Thanks mom, thanks Keith" Luke said and hugged them both.

"I don't know if I can leave her" Peyton said sounding worried so Lucas gave her a reassuring hug.

"She'll be fine Peyt its only for two days, you and Lucas deserve some alone time" Karen said holding Emilie

"But I'll miss her so much"

"Awwwww" everyone said in unison

"P Scott its New York you have to go, you only have one honeymoon unless of course you divorce and remarry but that's not gonna happen so this will be your only honeymoon. Plus its New York the shopping there is amazing!"

"Yeah Peyt besides we booked you the honeymoon suite" Haley added and winked at her.

"I know I know just please call me if anything happens" Peyton said to Karen hugging her.

"Everything will be fine and I promise I will call but nothing will happen"

The party went on for another hour until it was time for Lucas and Peyton to catch their flight to New York. Peyton was holding Emilie closely giving her the longest hug and continuously kissing her head. "Mommy and Daddy will be back very soon sweetheart I love you so much" she said softly and started tearing up. Lucas noticed and wiped her tears away.

"She'll be fine Peyt"

"I know its just gonna be the first night away from her." She passed her to Lucas so he could say goodbye.

"Bye little girl Daddy loves you so much I'll see you soon" he said and kissed her head before passing her to Karen.

Everyone threw confetti at the newlyweds and shouted bye. Peyton took one last look at Emilie and then she and Lucas both got into the Limo which took them back to the apartment so they could pack a few things and then to the airport.

**Hope you liked it please review!!! Coming up Leyton honeymoon!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - Honeymoon**

Lucas and Peyton had been on the plane for half an hour and the whole time Peyton couldn't stop thinking about Emilie. Lucas had noticed how tense she seemed and he knew why. He didn't want to leave Emilie either but it was their honeymoon, something they would never have back again and he just wanted to enjoy the weekend with the love of his life.

"She'll be okay Peyt" he said putting his arm around her

"I know you probably think I'm being stupid" she replied resting her head on his chest.

"No not at all, I didn't want to leave her either but this is our honeymoon and I want us to enjoy it"

"I know me too, its just we've never left her before"

"I know but my Mom will take good care of her"

"I know she will I trust her completely. I just have a habit of panicking for no reason"

He smiled at what she had just said because it was very true, and he loved how protective she was of their daughter, and how her maternal instincts kicked in almost instantly. He loved everything about her and he still couldn't believe that they'd finally gotten married. His thoughts were interrupted.

"I need to talk to you about something" Peyton said

"Okay what is it?"

"My Dad has been offered a new job"

"That's great"

"Yeah. He's moving to California and he wants us to have the house"

"That's nice of him but we can't afford a mortgage Peyt"

"We don't have to he made the last payment a few days ago. He's got the papers to sign it over to us if we want it."

"That's mighty generous of him"

"Yeah I know I told him its too much but he said he wants to keep it in the family and that we could call it his wedding gift. He's leaving in a month so we've got to decide soon"

"Well would you like to live there?" Lucas asked

"Of course I mean we could make it our family home and I wouldn't want some stranger to move into it, but its not just what I want. What do you want to do?"

"I would love to live there too, it would be a hell of a lot more practical. There's a garden for Emilie to play in when she gets older and for when we have more kids"

"You want more kids?" she asked

"After having Emilie how could I not" he said and she kissed him. He was a brilliant father and a perfect husband, she felt so lucky.

"I'll let my Dad know when we get back" she said as the kiss broke with a huge smile on her face.

The plane had landed and they were now in New York. They had just checked into the hotel and were now about to enter the honeymoon suite.

"Oh my god its beautiful" Peyton said admiring the room and the view.

"A little help here" Lucas said as he was struggling with their bags. She laughed and grabbed one from him.

"How the hell did they afford this?" Lucas asked looking around.

"I've no idea but we really have some awesome friends"

"Yeah we do and I have the most amazing wife" Lucas replied walking closer to her.

"You sure do" she replied and he lifted her up by her waist and they shared a beautiful kiss. He moved towards the bed and laid her down gently, his body coming over her. "You don't waste any time do you?" Peyton said. He laughed and replied "No not when you're so god damn sexy" he continued kissing her and eventually moved his mouth down her neck just how she liked it. "I love you so much Peyton" he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too" she replied. He removed his shirt and his naked torso came across her again. She allowed her hands to explore his toned back as he kept kissing her changing the speed, first slow and then fast making the whole feeling so much more pleasurable. He started undoing the buttons of her blouse with his free hand and it soon ended up on the floor along with his shirt. He placed soft kisses along her stomach which made Peyton think about the time at the motel. The rest of their clothes soon followed. They were both breathing heavily now, there was no clothing separating them. "I need you now" Peyton groaned. He slowly entered her and they rocked together, making love for the first time since being married.

They were now laid together in the bed with their legs entangled and their fingers laced. They were facing each other, Peyton had her head resting on his chest and she could hear his heart beating.

"So Haley's speech made me wonder something" Peyton said breaking the comfortable silence.

"What?"

"Well when did you first start to like me?"

He laughed "It was the start of the seventh grade, I was sat next to Haley in class and you walked in with Brooke and you just immediately caught my eye. I liked you ever since. Me and Haley used to make predictions before each school year on what we wanted to happen, I used to write that I'd speak to you."

A smile swept across her face, she couldn't believe he had liked her for so long. She lifted her head from his chest and gazed into his perfect blue eyes and then smiled again before leaning in and kissing him. She broke the kiss and put her head back on his chest.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you" she whispered making circles on his chest with her finger.

"It's okay you weren't so much mean cause you hardly ever noticed me, besides I liked the challenge and that wasn't the real you. I know the real you and you're the most beautiful, caring person I know"

No more words were spoken they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The sun had started to beam through the window, it was 7am and Peyton had carefully slipped out of Lucas' protective hold and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Karen it's Peyton"

"Hi sweetheart you having a good time?"

"Yeah I just phoned to check on Emilie"

"She's fine, no trouble at all"

"That's good oh I also wanted to tell you that we started her on baby food a few days ago. She normally has porridge for breakfast"

"Okay I'll get Keith to pop to the shop"

"Or you can use the spare key to our apartment, all her baby food is in the kitchen cupboard."

"Okay, so how's Lucas?"

"He's sleeping right now but yeah he's good" she replied looking over at him and smiling "So you sure Emilie is okay?" she added.

"Yeah she's still sleeping, Keith's just gone to get the food now. Everything is fine Peyton try not to worry."

"I know I can't help it. It's the first time we've left her, but I know she's in good hands. Anyway I've got to go we'll see you soon give Emilie a kiss for me" she said as she felt Lucas fidget on the bed.

"I will. See you later"

"Bye"

"Alright I phoned but I had to" Peyton said turning around to meet his gaze.

"And is everything okay?"

"Yeah your Mom said she's fine. She's asleep at the moment"

"See I told you there's nothing to worry about."

"I know, you're right"

"So how about we enjoy the day, go sight-seeing, I'm even up for a little bit of shopping"

Her face lit up "Sure sounds like fun but shopping is never little especially not in New York"

"What have I gotten myself into" he asked himself

"Too late you already suggested it" she replied getting up from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said grabbing her hand

"To have a shower and get ready"

"Make that we're gonna have a shower" he said as they both headed for the bathroom.

They spent the day sight-seeing as planned and then Peyton took Lucas on a very long shopping trip. Brooke was right there's no place like New York to shop. She brought herself some new clothes, she even found a great baby store which had loads of vintage clothes so she brought Emilie some clothes in the next size because she was growing so fast. Lucas brought himself some clothes and he found basketball jerseys in baby sizes so he brought one for Emilie. They had finally gotten back to the hotel after a very long and eventful day.

"I can't believe you brought Emilie a basketball jersey" Peyton said collapsing on the bed.

"Why not she'll look cute in it"

"She'll look like a boy"

"No she won't it's pink"

"What if she doesn't like basketball?" Peyton questioned/

"She's a Scott baby she has to like basketball, there's something in the genes"

Peyton laughed and Lucas joined her on the bed. "You know this honeymoon is quite amazing"

"It really is we'll have to treat Haley and Nathan to something when we get back" Peyton replied.

"Or we could bring them something back"

"Yeah good idea"

"So what do you wanna do now?" Lucas asked.

"Well my beautiful husband it's getting quite late so we're staying in" she replied with a teasing look in her eyes

"And what are we gonna do staying in?" Lucas asked

"I'll be right back" Peyton said heading to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she returned wearing a new sexy lingerie set and holding a bowl of strawberries. Lucas' mouth dropped when he saw her, she looked amazing and it turned him on so much. She made her way over to the bed "Staying in can be quite fun" she said seductively

"You're right"

She fed him some strawberries and then they made love once again. They were now laying together in bed feeling so blissfully happy it was hard to think of a time that compared to this feeling leaving out the birth of their child and their wedding day of course.

"This is the best honeymoon ever" Lucas said breaking the silence

"You have nothing to compare it to" Peyton replied laughing

"It's still the best honeymoon ever"

"Yeah I guess it is" she replied

"Let's enjoy tomorrow it'll be our last day in New York" he said and then they both fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - Coming Home**

Lucas and Peyton spent their last day in New York mainly in the hotel just enjoying each other without any interruptions. They went for a quick shop to find some gifts for everyone but then came straight back to the hotel. The hotel was beautiful they spent most of the time in their suite but they briefly went downstairs and spent sometime in the pool and spa.

It was now 6 o'clock in the evening and they were on the plane heading back to Tree Hill. Peyton was really excited to see Emilie, but she had to admit she would miss the alone time she had with Lucas. It was the perfect honeymoon and it was a shame it was ending.

"I had a great time Luke I know I freaked out about leaving Emilie but I really enjoyed myself, you know being able to spend the weekend together alone it was great"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself cause I know I did but I can't wait to see Emilie"

"I know me too" she replied and leaned her head onto his chest yawning.

"You tired?" Lucas asked whilst putting his arm around her to make her more comfortable.

"Yeah I mean we didn't get much sleep"

He laughed "Yeah but it was worth it"

The plane landed, Lucas and Peyton got a taxi to Karen's house. They lightly knocked on the door and then entered to find Keith and Karen watching a movie and Emilie fast asleep in her crib.

"Hi you guys" Karen whispered not wanting to wake Emilie. She got up and hugged her son and daughter in-law. Peyton went over to the crib and had a quick look at Emilie and then she joined everyone on the couch.

"So did you both have a good time?" Keith asked

They both looked at each other and smiled "Yeah" they replied in unison.

"I'll bet you did" Keith said winking at Lucas.

"So how was she Karen?" Peyton asked

"She was fine, no trouble at all"

"Good"

"But…" Keith said

"But what?" Peyton said panicking.

"It's Dan"

"What about Dan?" Lucas asked

"He wanted to see Emilie"

"Oh" Peyton said

"Did you let him?" Lucas asked

"No it's not our place to decide we told him he'd have to speak to you" Karen replied.

"Good" Lucas said, he hated Dan he would never be able to class him as his father or as Emilie's grandfather it would always be Keith.

"I know you don't get along but maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt" Peyton said rubbing his back.

"I don't think he really deserves one" Lucas snapped back. Peyton took her hand from his back and got up "Peyton I'm sorry" he said. Emilie started crying so Peyton didn't respond to Luke's apology instead she tended to their daughter. She picked Emilie up out of her crib and sat down on an empty chair.

"Hi sweetheart I missed you so much" she said softly placing a kiss to her forehead. "Thanks Karen, Keith for taking care of her but I'm gonna head home I'm getting tired"

"It's okay Peyton we loved having her" Karen replied.

Peyton got up and went into the kitchen with Emilie. She phoned Brooke hoping she could catch a ride.

"Hello"

"Hi Brooke its Peyton I'm back"

"P Scott I missed you did you have a good time?"

"Yeah New York rocks"

"Told you"

"Yeah I was wondering whether you'd be able to give me a ride home"

"Sure where are you?"

"Karen's"

"Okay I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks B Davis I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

She flipped her cell phone closed and sat down at the kitchen table. She was mad at Lucas for shouting at her, she was only trying to help. Fair enough he doesn't get along with Dan but that doesn't mean he should be cut out of Emilie's life. I'll always consider Keith as her grandfather but that doesn't mean Dan shouldn't get a look in. She continued thinking things over.

Meanwhile Lucas was still sat in the living room with his Mom and Keith. "Lucas what were you thinking?" Karen said

"What?"

"You shouldn't have snapped at her like that"

"I know but"

"But nothing Luke I hate Dan just like you but he is technically Emilie's grandfather" Keith added.

"No you're her grandfather Keith. Emilie is 4 months old and in that time he hasn't even congratulated me and Peyton or even been to see her he chooses now. Why now?"

"Maybe he's realised that he needs to change" Keith replied

"Some people will never change"

"Look Luke I get that you're mad, he was never a dad to you but you shouldn't take it out on Peyton she has had enough to deal with over the years. Her mom died, she got shot, she doesn't need this from you" His mom said hoping he would see sense.

"You're right I know"

"Then go apologise"

He got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a chair and sat down beside Peyton and his daughter.

"Hi Emilie" he said softly as she held onto his finger and smiled. Peyton passed her over to him "We missed you" he added and continued talking to his daughter.

"I'm sorry Peyton"

"What for?" she replied staring at the floor

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know you were just trying to help. I just… I hate him I never thought I could hate someone but he's never been a part of my life and while I was growing up I always felt like there was something missing. He did nothing but let me down and I just don't want that to happen to our daughter"

She looked up at him "I love you Peyton, you and Emilie are my life" he said while staring into her eyes. He leaned in and they shared a kiss.

"I love you too"

"So am I forgiven?"

Yeah" she replied smiling. "I just realised something" she added

"What?"

"That was our first fight since being married"

He smiled and kissed her again "Lets try not to make it a regular thing"

A car beeped "Who's that?" Luke asked

"It's Brooke she's giving us a ride home" she said getting up and putting Emilie in her car seat. "Could you fold her crib up and put it in the car please" she added

"Sure" he replied and went into the living room. When they were both ready they said their goodbyes and thankyous to Keith and Karen and headed to the car.

"Peyton" Brooke screamed and ran to give her best friend a hug.

"Okay I missed you too Brooke but I'm struggling to breathe here" Peyton said and Brooke loosened her grip.

"What are you two like? We were only gone for two days" Lucas said laughing slightly as he strapped Emilie into the car.

"Two days is a long time without my P Sawyer" Brooke replied. Lucas looked at her "I mean P Scott"

"That's better" he replied and they all got into the car. Brooke was driving, Lucas and Emilie were in the back while Peyton was in the front. "So what did you get me?" Brooke asked

"What makes you think we got you anything?" Lucas asked

"Well I can't speak for you but Peyton knows better than not to bring me anything especially since you were in New York. So what is it?"

"Pass me the bag Lucas" Peyton said turning to face him.

A few minutes later and Brooke pulled up outside of Lucas and Peyton's apartment. "Okay so give it to me" Brooke said excitedly. She took the large box out of the bag and opened it to find a pair of boots.

"Oh my god you guys these are gorgeous"

"I thought you'd like them"

"You're the best friend ever" Brooke replied pulling Peyton into a hug. Lucas left the girls hugging while he took Emilie's crib into the apartment. He came back and got Emilie, he brought her into the apartment and a few moments later after saying goodbye to Brooke Peyton joined them. She found Lucas holding Emilie on the couch and they were both fast asleep, she smiled and grabbed a blanket. She joined them and wrapped herself, Lucas and Emilie in the blanket. They all fell asleep as a family.

**AN: Okay so I hope you enjoyed the update but I thought I'd just warn you that drama is on the way. There is going to be one last main storyline and then the story will be coming to an end!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Too little, Too late**

It was the next morning Lucas woke to find his wife and daughter asleep with him on the couch. Emilie began opening her eyes, so he slowly got up trying his best not to wake Peyton. He got his daughter dressed and gave her, her breakfast. An hour later and Peyton began to fidget, eventually she opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and found she was all alone she started to call for Lucas but she didn't get any answer after looking in the bedrooms and bathroom she still couldn't find them. She made her way into the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper, she recognised his handwriting and read the note he left.

'_Just popped to the shops with Emilie we're out of milk don't worry. Be back soon love Lucas xxx' _She smiled as her worries disappeared, her thoughts were soon interrupted by the knocking of the door. She put the note back down and headed to answer the door, she opened the door and was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Hey. Lucas isn't in right now" she said seeing Dan in front of her looking a mess.

"Peyton I know I haven't been around much in Luke's life but I want to change that and I want to get to know my granddaughter."

"Well umm she's with her Dad so you'll have to come back later and talk to him about it."

"Don't you want me to see her?"

"It's really not my decision to make come back later" she said about to close the door but his foot stopped it.

"Please Peyton just let me see her"

"She's not here and why the sudden interest she's been alive for four months and we haven't even received a congratulations" she replied getting angry. He left feeling defeated and she just slammed the door shut. Dan didn't look stable, in fact he looked a real mess and she didn't want him near her daughter if he was in that state. Ten minutes later and both Lucas and Emilie arrived back.

"Hey beautiful" he said putting Emilie in her crib and then he leaned in and kissed her. "You finally decided to wake up" he added once the kiss broke.

"Well what do you expect when we had a weekend with no sleep"

"Yeah but you know you loved it" he replied sending her a seductive look but he noticed she didn't return the look "You okay Peyton?" he asked a genuine concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said a little too unconvincingly.

"You don't look it and I can tell something is wrong"

"It's nothing I'm just being silly"

"Just tell me"

"Dan stopped by not too long ago"

"What the hell did he want!" Lucas replied just the mention of Dan made him angry.

"He wanted to see Emilie"

"Well that's not going to happen"

"Yeah I think you're right I don't want him anywhere near her either. He seemed really unstable and I swear I could smell alcohol on him."

"He didn't do anything did he?"

"No he just wanted to see her but I told him that she was with you and that he would have to talk to you about it but I've thought about it and he really doesn't deserve the chance, and he seems dangerous being unstable and all I would never trust him with her."

"Well if he comes back I'll sort it out once and for all" he said pulling his beautiful wife into a loving embrace.

"So there is something I'd like us to do" Peyton mumbled into his chest

"And what's that?"

"You'll see just give me some time to get dressed and then me, you and Emilie have somewhere we need to go"

"A little secretive aren't you?" He asked but she just smiled and disappeared into the bedroom.

An hour later and Lucas and Peyton were walking down the street, Lucas was pushing his daughter in her stroller and holding onto Peyton's hand with his spare hand.

"So where are we going?" he asked but she didn't answer she just smiled. Fifteen minutes later and they arrived at the cemetery.

"Okay so why are we here?" he asked confused.

"I needed to do something and it involves my whole family" she said smiling and then they both stopped at a grave. Peyton knelt down and took her daughter out of her stroller.

"Hey mom, sorry I haven't been to see you in a while if you don't already know my life has been pretty hectic over the last few months."

Lucas knelt down beside her and put his arm around her. He knew how much Peyton missed her mother, she never really got over her death and he just wanted to be there for her. "So I got married. I know right a little early but I've never been happier I wish you could have met him, and this…this is your granddaughter Emilie I really wanted you to meet her too. I know you would have been the best grandma ever." Tears were running freely now from her eyes she had tried to keep them in but she could no longer control her emotions. She hadn't been to visit her mother's grave for a while and a part of her felt guilty for that but truth of the matter was that she had been really busy with the wedding and being a mother herself. Lucas kissed her forehead and then decided it was time he said something.

"Hi Mrs Sawyer I wish I got the chance to meet you, from what I've heard you were a truly amazing mother and wife. I'm Lucas by the way and I love your daughter very much. I've never been happier especially now that we have a daughter of our own. We got married a few days ago and it was truly one of the best days of my life along with the birth of Emilie. It was a day I will never forget and I know it would have been even more perfect if you were there. Larry and Peyton both miss you so much but I know that a part of you will always be watching over them both." He moved his attention back to Peyton and kissed her lovingly on the lips. He then kissed his daughter's forehead and took her from Peyton strapping her back into the stroller. Once Emilie was securely fastened he held his hand out to help Peyton up. She took one last look at the gravestone and then placed her hand in his.

They were now headed back home. Peyton was pushing Emilie and Lucas had his arm wrapped around her waist. They had stopped by Nathan and Haley's to say hi and to give them their gifts from New York.

"I know that must've been hard earlier" Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Yeah but I'm okay." She replied not really wanting to talk about it. When it came to Peyton's mother she liked to keep her emotions under control and talking about her only made it that much harder.

"So I'm gonna stop by at the shops." Lucas said as they reached their front door.

"What for?"

"Well since we're gonna be moving again soon I thought I'd go and get some cardboard boxes ready."

"Okay I'll see you soon" He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then kissed their daughter's forehead.

"Have you told your Dad that we definitely want the house?"

"Yeah I phoned him this morning."

"Okay" He gave her another quick kiss and then headed for the shops.

Peyton made her way into their apartment, she took Emilie from her stroller and sat down on the couch with her daughter on her lap. She started talking to her in the baby voice she always used when speaking to her daughter, and she would occasionally smile and make baby noises. A few minutes later and she was interrupted by the knocking of the door. She put Emilie in her crib and went to answer the door.

"Dan?" she said puzzled to why he would be here again. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my granddaughter" he said but she was reluctant he seemed so unstable and she could smell alcohol on him yet again.

"I'm sorry but Lucas doesn't want you to see her" She replied keeping hold of the door.

"But why?"

"Look you'll have to talk to him about it."

"Okay well where is he?"

"At the shops…I'll tell him you stopped by."

She started to shut the door but his foot and hand stopped it. "Please just let me see her."

"I told you to talk to Lucas" Peyton replied, she was starting to worry and wanted nothing more than for Lucas to be here to deal with this but he wasn't, she was alone.

"Don't you want me to see her?" He asked.

"Not when you're like this" She replied trying to close the door again but he was way too strong for her. "Please just leave" She added, all she wanted to do was close the door and hold her daughter close but he wouldn't let her.

"I can't"

"Why? You did with Lucas you're no father to him, you were a lousy father to Nathan and I never want my daughter to have to go through what they went through." She replied getting angrier yet more worried by the second. What Peyton said really got to Dan because he knew that every word she said was true, but that's why he wanted to make the effort with his grandchild.

"And what about James? You have two grandchildren you know" Peyton added.

"Nathan doesn't want to know me."

"Can you blame him?"

"No I know" He shouted he knew everything he had done and he didn't need Peyton reminding him. The last six months Dan had been going through a really bad time. He realised all the mistakes he had made, he started drinking to drown his sorrows but Deb soon got fed up and left him. Now he was all alone in a state of depression and the people who he never cared about but should have no longer cared about him.

"I want to make things right." He said in a calmer and quieter voice.

"It's a little late. I'm sorry but I don't know if you can ever make things right you've caused too much trouble, we're all better off without you."

This comment made his blood boil, this girl didn't know him she had no right to judge him he thought. A surge of anger went through his body and he couldn't control himself he barged through the door.

"Dan!" Peyton shouted, but he didn't listen he made his way over to the crib. She followed and tugged at his arm trying to get him away from her daughter. Dan got fed up with her persistence and so he lunge out and hit her with all the strength he could muster. The blonde fell to the floor hitting her head on the coffee table which as a result left he unconscious. When Dan realised what he had done, he started to panic. The baby started to cry and he didn't know what to do so he just grabbed Emilie and ran away leaving Peyton alone.

**Hope you liked it guys please review. Sorry to leave you hanging but this is going to be the last main storyline as I now know how I am going to end this story.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - Life isn't always perfect**

Whenever life seems to be going perfect, that is the time to worry especially if you live in the town Tree Hill. Tree Hill although quite small in size the drama that lies within is huge in comparison. So much has happened in this little town. There has been a constant rivalry between Dan, Keith and Karen regarding Lucas, the child Dan decided to abandon. Then there was the rivalry between Nathan and Lucas, Nathan being the son Dan decided to stick around for. But all Dan ever really cared about was himself and basketball. Not so long ago Dan almost met his match as Deb his own wife tried to murder him. However, Lucas being the hero that he is saved his life. Tree Hill has also seen a love triangle destroy a friendship, two teenagers getting married and having children, a broken girl turning to drugs, a school shooting. To sum up Tree Hill has been the centre of a whole lot of drama and the drama never seemed to end. The latest drama in Tree Hill happened not too long ago, thirty minutes to be precise, and once again it involved Dan Scott. Wherever Dan was trouble wasn't far away. However, this time he had gone a little too far, this time he had kidnapped Lucas and Peyton's daughter. Now that was definitely going too far.

Lucas was on his way back to the apartment, cardboard boxes in his hands. Lucas Scott was a happy man, a very happy man he had everything he could ever wish for in life and more. He had Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, his first and only true love. They had been through a lot together, their relationship never went smoothly, something or someone always got in the way or the timing was always against them. But not anymore, ever since they got back together things had been going great they shared such a strong connection that sometimes words were not needed they could read each other through their eyes alone. They shared a rare and unbreakable love, and now that they were married Lucas couldn't be happier. He also had his beautiful daughter, Emilie Summer Scott or Ems and Emmy as Lucas liked to call her. Words could not describe the love he felt for his child. Being a teenage father at first scared the hell out of him but as soon as she was born and she griped his finger with her tiny hands and looked up at him with her tiny eyes the fear went away. How could a person be so scared of something so beautiful and innocent, something he had created with the love of his life, nothing could be more wonderful. His thoughts were interrupted as he got closer to the apartment and noticed that their front door was open. This made him slightly nervous, they would never leave the door wide open. Maybe Haley, or Nathan has stopped by he thought but he still couldn't help but worry. With these thoughts plaguing his mind he started running towards the apartment. Once there his worst thoughts were confirmed when he saw her lying on their living room floor unconscious, his love, his wife, his life. He ran over to her. _What the hell has happened? How could this happen? Why us? Why my Peyton? _His mind kept flowing with questions all of which he had no answers to.

"Peyton" He shouted hoping it would wake her "Peyton" he screamed again but she didn't move. If ever there was ever a time when he needed to see her beautiful green emeralds it was now, but they were still closed. He stood up beside her and looked in Emilie's crib, she was gone. This just made Lucas panic all the more, his beautiful baby, his Emmy was gone. _How? _He thought _Why? What the hell just happened? She must be so scared. _He was trying to fight the tears but it was no use, he felt like he was losing the two most important things in his life and it was unbearable. He checked the rest of the apartment just to be sure but his worst fear was confirmed she was gone. He dialled 911, _maybe I should have done that first _he thought but his mind was all over the place he didn't know what to do, he never expected to come home to this. The operator said that both the ambulance and police will be over as soon as possible which made him feel a little better, knowing that their situation was high priority.

He made his way back over to his wife and never left her side. He whispered into her ears, begging her to wake up, begging her to come back to him. He needed her, he would never deny that, he would always need her. When she was in the hospital after being shot in school was nerve-wracking enough and she promised she wouldn't go anywhere, he thought to himself remembering their conversation after she had finally woken up.

"I need you to keep that promise now Peyt. I need you to come back to me."

He was about to continue begging when he heard sirens. He ran outside onto the street to show them where she was. He didn't want them to have to waste time trying to find the right apartment. He needed them to bring Peyton back to him. The paramedics entered the apartment closely behind Lucas.

"Okay so what happened?" The paramedic asked.

"I don't know I came home and there she was on the floor and our baby was gone."

The paramedic couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young man, he seemed so heartbroken and he looked so helpless and alone. He wasn't just worried about one person but two probably the two most important people in his life she thought to herself.

"What is her name?"

"Peyton Sawyer…I mean Peyton Scott she's my wife"

The paramedic laughed slightly at the mistake he made. "I take it you haven't been married long?"

"No just a few days actually"

The paramedics gave Peyton some oxygen. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen" Lucas replied while anxiously watching.

"Peyton can you hear me sweetheart" the paramedic said. After no response and several attempts at trying to get her to open her eyes the paramedic got the stretcher out of the ambulance.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley had heard the sirens and as soon as they saw them stop outside of Lucas and Peyton's apartment they rushed over there.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed running into the apartment. "Oh my god what happened?"

Nathan soon followed holding a sleeping James. "What the hell happened man?" Nathan asked shock evident in his voice.

"I don't know I came home and there she was on the floor and Emilie…oh god our Emmy she's gone."

Haley and Nathan both looked shocked. _Who would do something like this? How could something like this happen?_ They both thought. Haley pulled her best friend into a hug. She couldn't begin to imagine what he must be going through right now, if anything happened to Nathan or James she didn't know whether she would be able to cope.

"Emilie…Emilie" Peyton screamed and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my god" Lucas said relief sweeping across his face. He pulled away from Haley and ran over to his wife's side.

"I'm here Peyton, I'm here" He said kissing her forehead and holding onto her hand.

"Emilie where's Emilie?" she asked remembering what happened before she was knocked unconscious.

"I don't know" Lucas said tears running down his cheeks.

Nathan and Haley's eyes also started to well up, the sight before them was heart-wrenching to watch. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand squeezing it for much needed comfort which he squeezed back and Nathan also took a tighter hold of their son feeling a sense of protection for his family. If anyone deserved happiness and peace it was Lucas and Peyton, but something always seemed to happen and it was never good.

"Get off me!" Peyton screamed at the paramedic who wanted to put her in the stretcher.

"Mrs Scott we need to get you to the hospital" the paramedic replied.

"I'm not going anywhere I need to find my daughter" she said crying. She sat herself up "I need Ems" She whispered to Lucas and then her head fell into his chest and the tears fell.

The paramedic felt for them she really did but she had a job to do and that was to make sure that Peyton got the medical attention she needed. "Please Mrs Scott, you have a cut to the forehead it needs stitches, and you were unconscious for nearly an hour you need to be checked over."

"No! I'm fine, it's just a cut it'll be fine" She snapped standing up on her feet. At that moment the police car pulled up and two police officers walked into the apartment.

"Finally" Lucas said

"We were called about a kidnapping" The police officer said making his way further into the apartment.

"That's right" Lucas replied.

"How old is the child?"

"4 months, her name is Emilie Summer Scott" Lucas said as the police offer wrote down the information.

"Do you have a recent photograph?"

"Yeah this was taken a few days ago" Lucas replied handing him the photo took only a few days ago at their wedding.

"Right get this photo put up everywhere, in the news, billboards everywhere" The police officer told his partner who left to get on with his orders.

"We are going to do everything we can to find your daughter. But Mrs Scott I understand you were the last one with her could you tell us what happened. Do you remember anything that could help us?"

She nodded with tears streaming down her face Lucas took a hold of her hand to comfort her and then she spoke.

"It was Dan……Dan Scott"

"Could you give us a little more information?"

"He knocked at the door…I told him to leave but he wouldn't. Eventually he barged his way through and over to Emilie's crib I tried to pull him away and that's when he hit me. I don't know what happened after that I fell unconscious but I wake up and she's gone." She said through tears.

"Okay well I'm going to get all this information to the police station. Try not to worry the police team are searching as we speak and it's going to be broadcasted on the news. We will find her."

Peyton just nodded and then the police officer left. Haley and Nathan were left speechless with the thought of how it could have been James fresh in their minds. Lucas couldn't speak, he hated Dan, he never wanted him anywhere Emilie in the first place and now he learned that he has her but not only that he hurt his wife in the process. Anger now consumed him, he couldn't help it. He looked at Peyton "Dan!" he said and once again she nodded. Lucas ran out of the apartment he couldn't sit and do nothing he needed to find her, he needed to find Dan. He needed revenge.

"Lucas!" Peyton screamed but it was no use he was already gone. Peyton started crying again and Haley took this as her cue to comfort her. Nathan joined too and they all shared a hug.

"I know you must be going through hell right now Mrs Scott but we really need you to be checked over." the paramedic said interrupting the embrace. Peyton moved out of the embrace and nodded knowing that there was nothing she could do right now and that it was best to be checked over to be safe and for Lucas and Emilie's sake.

"Okay" she said quietly. "Will you guys come with me?" she asked turning her attention back to Nathan and Haley.

"Sure" they both replied in unison.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - When a piece is missing**

Have you ever felt so much anger, so much hatred for one person that it starts to take over? It's like you can't think of anything else. Right now at this very moment in time that was what was surging through Lucas' mind, his body, his veins and it was all for one person, that person being Dan Scott. Dan his father who abandoned him and his mother, who never once cared about anyone else besides himself, and now all of a sudden he's begging for forgiveness. Well that wasn't enough not for Lucas, he knew the type of person Dan was and he didn't want to hear his pathetic reasons and apologies for the past he just wanted him out of his and his family's lives for good. However, things don't always go how you want them to, and this just happened to be one of those things. Dan wouldn't leave them alone, he couldn't just walk away, he couldn't just do the right thing for once in his life. Instead he chose to be persistent and then to cross the line by physically harming his wife and kidnapping his four month old daughter.

Lucas couldn't just sit back and let him get away with it. Dan had already gotten away with so much. He had to find him, he needed revenge, but most importantly he needed his daughter back. Emilie was his world, he couldn't imagine his life without her. It would break him, it would tear him apart, and he couldn't even begin to think how Peyton would cope without their bundle of joy. He thought about Peyton calling after him when he ran from the apartment and he felt bad for leaving her there but he couldn't just sit around not when Dan had Emilie. Lucas was walking around the town desperately trying to find Dan, his mind was all over the place and all rational thinking had long gone. He didn't know where to look, he had no idea where he would have gone so he just searched everywhere and anywhere his feet would take him.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were sitting in the waiting area. Peyton had been getting checked over and stitched up for the past fifteen minutes. Nathan and Haley were both so shocked by what had just happened to their best friends, to their goddaughter, their niece. Haley was sat holding James closely, the whole thing just made her that much more cautious and protective of him.

"I'm gonna call Brooke" Nathan said and Haley automatically snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah she would want to be here. You should probably try and get in touch with Karen and Larry as well" Haley replied.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute"

"Okay"

A few minutes later and Nathan returned. "Brooke said she'd be here as soon as"

"What about Karen and Larry?" Haley asked

"Well when I told Karen she started to cry, she asked about Lucas and well him running off just upset her more. She said she'd try and get in touch with Larry herself"

"O…okay" Haley replied. She wanted this whole day to be a terrible nightmare but she knew it wasn't, she knew it was real. She couldn't quite believe it, she didn't know what to do or if there was anything she could do. Both of her best friends were going through hell and she couldn't do anything to make it better for them. "I feel so useless" Haley said breaking the silence.

"I know me too." Nathan replied and wrapped his arm around his wife. "There isn't a lot we can do Hales, we've just got to be there for them give them support…it's all we can do" She nodded and then they both shared a loving kiss.

Ten minutes later and Brooke arrived at the hospital. She burst through the doors and into the waiting area startling Haley.

"Hi" she said a little breathlessly.

"Hey" they both replied in unison.

"How is she?" Brooke asked sitting down beside Nathan.

"She has a pretty bad cut on her forehead, they're stitching her up and checking her over now." Nathan replied.

"I can't believe this is happening. I feel so…so…"

"Useless?" Nathan offered.

"Yeah"

"Join the club"

"So where's Lucas?"

"He stormed off, gone looking for Dan I suspect"

Brooke nodded and then turned her attention to Haley who hadn't spoken. "You okay Hales?"

"I guess…I just feel so bad for them yet so relieved it wasn't James that probably makes me sound like a selfish bitch"

"Its not selfish, you're only human, feeling relieved that it wasn't your own son doesn't make you care any less about Emilie or make you a bad person"

"I know you're right…it's just something always seems to happen to Peyton or Lucas"

"Yeah I know they've been through a lot"

"And there's nothing I can do to make it better for them" Haley said feeling so sad for them both and scared for her goddaughter.

"There's nothing any of us can do except be there for them and Lucas and Peyton wouldn't expect anything more"

"I know you're right"

"I'm gonna go see if I can go and see her" Brooke said getting up from her seat "I'll see you both soon"

"Bye" they replied in unison

Brooke had been told the room number that Peyton was in and was making her way there. She soon approached the door and looked through the glass seeing her best friend sat on the edge of the bed alone with tears streaming down her face. With that she made her way into the room as fast as her legs would carry her and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Peyton" she whispered into her ear

"Its all my fault" Peyton replied as more tears fell freely down her cheeks and onto Brooke's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Peyton. Look at me" She said pulling back from the embrace so that they could make eye contact. "You are not to blame Dan is"

"But I said some things and I just can't help but think that if I wasn't so harsh to him none of this would've happened"

"Listen to me whatever you said I'm sure it was the truth" She nodded and Brooke continued "And even if you did say some harsh things a) it doesn't give him the right to kidnap your child and physically hurt you and b)he has done so many hurtful things to people over the past that he deserved it."

"Thanks Brooke"

"No problem. So are you free to go?" Brooke asked noticing that she had been stitched up.

"Almost the doctors are just waiting for some test results"

"What kind of tests?" Brooke asked a little nervously

"Well when Dan hit me I hit my head pretty hard so they had to run some tests to make sure that there won't be any permanent damage"

"Oh my god" Brooke replied and then pulled her friend in for another hug.

"Is Lucas here?" Peyton asked, she knew he probably wouldn't be but she couldn't help but hope.

"No sweetie, I guess he's still looking for Emilie"

"Brooke what if Lucas blames me? I mean if we can't find her he might blame me, he loves her so much"

"Don't be silly, you are not to blame Lucas would never blame you he loves you too and the police will find her. Dan can't run forever. It would be a different story if the police had no idea who it was but they know who did this they will find him."

"I just need her back Brooke, I need my Emilie in my arms where she belongs. She must be so scared. You know she cries at people she doesn't recognise especially men"

Brooke didn't know what to say, her heart was breaking for her best friend but there was nothing she could do. "They will find her Peyt" she said pulling her into yet another embrace. Truth of the matter was Brooke didn't know for sure whether or not the police would find her, she just had to keep the faith that they would, she had to be strong and hopeful for Peyton.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Brooke and Peyton made their way to the waiting area. The test results all came back clear which was a relief. The doctor said that her head would probably hurt for a few days and that it would eventually bruise, but there would be no permanent life altering damage. Brooke was so worried for her best friend so the news was such a relief for her, Peyton on the other hand didn't show any signs of happiness or relief because she just didn't care about herself all she cared about right now was Emilie. Having carried her around for nine months, and watching how much she had grown in her four months of being on the planet she had never felt such a strong connection. The way she would smile when she or Lucas picked her up and gave her the attention she was seeking, the way she would laugh when she or Lucas would pull a funny face or make a silly noise, the way she smelled, Emilie had her own distinctive scent that Peyton absolutely loved, and the way she would kick her legs and splash in the bath sending most of the water onto the floor. It was these times, these moments that Peyton cherished. It was these moments that made her so happy that she and Lucas had created this life. It was these moments that kept her living so how could she carry on without her? Lucas and Emilie were Peyton's world and without them she found it difficult to function, because without them she didn't have a reason to live. They were both such important parts of her life that without one of them it felt like a piece of her was missing. They made her complete, so how could she live without one of them? Brooke and Peyton entered the waiting room and almost instantly Larry rushed to his daughter's side. Larry and Karen had arrive ten minutes ago. Larry would always consider Peyton his little girl regardless of how grown up she was. Karen soon followed and the three of them got caught up in a hug. The embrace only made Peyton that much more emotional. She was glad to have so many people who cared but _'hugs' _and _'I'm sorry' _didn't really help and they weren't going to bring her daughter back.

Eventually they all made their way back to Peyton's apartment. No one had really spoken the entire ride home, because no one knew what to say. There was nothing they could say. They all decided to stay with Peyton not wanting to leave her alone at a time like this. Larry and Karen couldn't believe what Dan had done, they knew he had done things in the past but to actually kidnap a baby, they never once thought that he would go that far. They all sat down in the living area, and now the silence was starting to become unbearable.

"Can I get you anything Peyton?" Brooke asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No" She replied with no real emotion in her voice, she was empty and it showed. "Shouldn't you be packing and heading to New York?" Peyton asked remembering that college was starting very soon and also wanting to change the subject.

"It can wait, you're more important to me" Brooke replied. Peyton just smiled weakly and embraced the side hug that Brooke was offering. Peyton then turned the television on wanting to break the silence that had seemed to linger over the room. She was flicking through the channels when she saw her face. Her daughter's face. The police had wasted no time she was already all over the news. Everyone noticed the single tear slide down Peyton's cheek and everyone else's eyes had began to water. It was heartbreaking for them to watch.

"This is good Peyton, the more people who know about it the more likely someone will spot Dan" Haley said trying to offer some comforting words.

She nodded slowly and then whispered "Yeah"

They all listened to the news report, and the picture kept appearing across the screen, along with numbers to call if anyone has any information. The picture of Emilie was the hardest for Peyton to see because it reminded her of only a few days ago. A day she would never forget her wedding day when everything was fine with the world and she was happy. It was difficult to comprehend how quickly things could change, how quickly she could go from being blissfully happy to heartbroken and distraught. After a few more moments she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Peyton sweetheart where are you going?" Her father asked

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to look, I have to find her" She replied and then she ran out of the door before anyone could protest. She went in search of her daughter, her missing piece.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Holding on together**

She was walking around the streets of Tree Hill. She felt lost and alone, the chill in the air was getting to her so she pulled her jacket tighter to her body. Her cheeks were tear stained. She had cried so much in one day that it felt like her eyes had dried up forever, that no more tears could possibly fall from her eyes. The day was turning into night but she refused to go home she couldn't sleep not when her daughter wouldn't be there when she woke up in the morning. She kept blaming herself, telling herself that she could have done something different. She knew deep down that she wasn't to blame but right now she couldn't help but feel responsible. Emilie was her responsibility, a mother should protect their child with her life. She couldn't help but think this way. She pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her jacket and dialled Lucas' number. She hadn't seen him since before she went to hospital and she didn't have the strength to worry about him too. She really needed him right now, she needed him to tell her that everything would be okay, she needed his arms around her to make her feel safe again, she needed her husband, she couldn't go through this alone.

"Come on Lucas pick up" she mumbled to herself. After a few more rings he finally answered.

"Lucas?" She asked into the phone.

"Yeah"

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me Peyton, get some sleep I'm gonna carry on looking"

"I'm not at home" She replied

"What? Where are you?" he asked a little worried

"I'm looking for our daughter"

"No Peyton please just go back home I don't want you out at night by yourself"

"I can't go back there Luke. I can't go back to an empty apartment. I can't go back without her" she cried into her cell.

Hearing her cries only made Lucas feel that much more guilty. Guilty for leaving her, for not being there with her at the hospital and for not being there when Dan attacked.

"Okay okay where are you?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"The park" She replied trying to wipe the tears away. Tears she thought had all been cried.

"I'll be there in ten minutes don't move"

"O…okay" she replied as she sat herself down on a swing and ended the call.

She sat there gently moving the swing back and forth. As she did this she got so lost in her thoughts about Emilie that she didn't notice somebody walk up to her. It was only when he sat down on the swing beside her that she noticed and snapped from her thoughts. When she realised it was Lucas she stood up and flung her arms around his neck a tight grip. He stood up to get more comfortable and then wrapped his arms protectively around her back giving a kiss to her hair. They stayed like that for ten minutes, no words were spoken they just held each other, trying their best to console and ease one another's pain. Lucas eventually pulled away so that he could look into his wife's eyes. He saw sadness, the spark that had once been there had been replaced with sorrow.

"Being in this park and sitting on the swings made me think of her. I could imagine us bringing her here when she gets a little older, we could push her on the swings and watch her go down the slide." She said and Lucas just stared into her beautiful green orbs.

"Yeah we can" He replied softly but with sadness evident in his voice.

"Its all my fault"

"This is not your fault Peyton, this is all Dan and he will get what's coming to him." he replied.

"Tell me everything's going to be okay Luke" She whispered pleadingly. She just wanted to know that everything would turn out okay. She needed to know that they could get through this.

"We'll find her Peyt I promise"

"I need her back" she said as a fresh set of tears streamed down her face.

It was heartbreaking for Lucas to see. He loved Peyton and seeing her like this made him break inside. He had been trying to keep it together all day. Emilie being missing had taken its toll on him too. He fell in love with his daughter the moment she was born and to have her taken away out of the blue was unbearable. There had been many times when he felt like breaking down but he had to stay strong, he had to keep it together for his family. However, holding the tears back, keeping it all bottled up wasn't healthy and after seeing his wife break down right in front of him he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes were rimmed and the tears he had been fighting streamed down his face. They both cried together as they collapsed on the floor in each others arms. They cried for their daughter, they let out all the pain they had been trying to keep in. After a few moments the tears lessened and Lucas tried to compose himself.

"Peyton" He whispered and she looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "I promise I will get her back, if it's the last thing I do. I will bring our daughter back to us and then when she's older we can do all the things you wanted to do. We can bring her to the park for a picnic and we can push her on the swings, we can take her to the beach. I promise you Peyton"

She nodded her head and then he held his hand out to help her up from the floor. She took it and then he wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on lets go" He said taking a hold of her hand.

"Where?" She asked

"To find our daughter" He replied as they exited the park hand in hand.

They had been walking around Tree Hill for an hour and still they saw no sign of Emilie or Dan. The night air was chilly, so Lucas pulled Peyton as close to him as possible. He heard her yawn, she was obviously tired this day had been long and exhausting to say the least.

"Peyton why don't you go get some sleep I can keep looking" He said softly.

"I can't Lucas. No matter how tired I am I still won't be able to sleep"

"Okay" He replied nodding his head in understanding. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you at the hospital"

"Its okay" She replied softly.

"No its not Peyton you're my wife I should have been there with you. I should have been there when Dan attacked. I'm your husband I'm supposed to protect our family. I let you down. Its all my fault."

He didn't mean for all of that to come out but he couldn't keep it in any longer. He felt so guilty. He felt responsible. She stopped him from walking and looked up into his blue crystals which were rimmed with tears. He didn't cry, he fought with everything he had to keep them back.

"Its not your fault Luke" She said softly stroking the side of his face with her hand. "You can't save me from everything and there was no way you could've known what Dan was going to do. I'm glad you didn't come with me to the hospital I had people there. I'm glad you were out searching for her because that is what I needed more than anything. You've never let me down."

After hearing everything she had said he couldn't hold the tears back anymore as a couple cascaded down his face. She noticed and leaned in gently kissing him trying to ease his pain as well as her own.

They carried on searching both determined to never give up. They had both agreed to search for however long it took. They didn't want to go back home because it wouldn't be home without Emilie, so they both agreed to continue looking even if it meant being out all night. They saw police cars on their travels so it was comforting to know that there was a search team looking for her as well. Their case was being taken very seriously and was of top priority which made them feel a little better and it gave them hope, something they both needed. They were walking along, silence had taken over they didn't want to make a lot of noise in case they missed something or in case Dan heard them and ran off in another direction. Lucas never let go of Peyton's hand he needed to feel her touch and to know that he still had her, losing Emilie was bad enough he couldn't lose the love of his life too. They were passing by the bridge when they heard some sort of noise.

"What was that?" Peyton whispered taking a tighter grip of Lucas' hand.

"I don't know" Lucas replied quietly. They stayed silent and then they heard it. They would know that cry anywhere. It was the sound of their daughter and it was coming from the bridge. At that sound they both looked into each other's eyes, they both knew it was Emilie.

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanks for reading!!! Let me know what you think!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - Together Again**

They knew that cry, they could never forget that cry, they had heard it so many times before that they could never mistake it for anyone else. They both felt a mix of emotions at that sound. They felt happy they had found her, relieved she was still alive, sad and scared that she was crying and angry that Dan could make her cry like that. Peyton snapped out of her thoughts and darted off towards the bridge but she was stopped almost instantly.

"Peyton wait" Lucas whispered

"What" She replied taking her arm out of his grasp.

"You wait here I'll go"

"No" She shouted in a whisper

"Peyton please just wait here, its not safe"

"I don't care Lucas its Emilie I'm going"

He sighed knowing that she wasn't going to change her mind. In a way he loved her for it, he loved how much she loved their daughter that she would risk her own life for her. "Fine but stay close to me at all times"

"Okay" She replied.

He grabbed her hand tightly and they began walking slowly along the bridge towards the cry of their daughter. They walked for a few moments and the cry got louder and louder with each step they took as did their breathing, they were so nervous. Then they saw him. He had a hold of her, he tried to stop her from crying but it was no use, she wouldn't be quiet she was terrified anyone could tell by the sound of her cry. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Lucas and Peyton.

"Lucas" Dan said shock evident in his voice.

"Give her to me now" He shouted his body raging with anger.

"Lucas please calm down" Peyton said she didn't want him to do anything stupid. She didn't want to put their daughter's life at risk anymore than it already was. "Dan please just give her to me" She added turning her attention from Lucas to Dan.

"I can't" He replied taking a tighter hold of Emilie.

"Please" Peyton said pleadingly with tears in her eyes.

"Dan just hand her over, she's terrified can't you see that. She needs her mother" Lucas added trying to control his anger.

"I never meant for this to happen" Dan said pausing and then he continued speaking "I just wanted to be a part of your lives, a part of my granddaughter's life"

He was feeling sorry for himself and that wasn't enough for Lucas. Anyone could tell that Dan was emotionally unstable but he didn't feel any sympathy for him. He despised him and that would never change no matter how many times he apologised. He had gone too far this time he kidnapped his daughter, and his wife had stitches and bad bruising all because of him.

"Then make it right" Peyton said speaking up before Lucas could say anything that would make Dan any angrier than he already was. She just wanted her daughter back and making Dan angry wasn't the way to do it. If anything it would only put Emilie in more danger so she bit her tongue and tried to remain calm.

"I can't its too late"

"Its never too late" But this time Lucas was the one to speak. He knew what Peyton was trying to do and he would play along no matter how much he just wanted to beat the life out of him, he couldn't risk their daughter so he kept his anger under control. He would only let it out when their daughter was safe in their arms "Just give us our daughter and then we can all start over" He added.

Before he could respond police sirens were heard and a search team of policemen made their way over to where they were.

"You can't run anymore Dan you may as well hand her over" Lucas said as the police reached them.

"Come any closer and I jump" Dan shouted and the police backed off a bit. Peyton and Lucas were terrified for their daughter's safety he couldn't jump he just couldn't.

"Dan please" Peyton pleaded and the tears fell freely down her face, she couldn't keep them in anymore.

"Dan give her back now!" Lucas said full of anger. He wanted to take a step closer but he couldn't, he didn't dare. He wouldn't risk Dan jumping and taking Emilie with him so he fought with everything he had to control himself.

"I can't" He replied

"Why not? Why do you need her? She's not yours Dan and she won't make up for the mistakes you made with Lucas and Nathan." Peyton said angrily. Until now she had been the one to remain calm but she just couldn't take it anymore, the anger was taking over. Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders trying to offer her comfort. Dan didn't respond he was still in shock, everything she said was true and he knew it. The only reason he took her was to try and make up for his mistakes, he just wanted to prove that he could be a good father, and a good grandfather. The police wanted to intervene but they had no choice, if they took action the baby could die. They couldn't risk it so they just stood waiting and hoping for an opportunity to take action.

"Look if you give her back to us the police will go easy on you" Lucas said trying his best to convince him to hand their daughter over. By now Peyton couldn't speak she was too broken up, her daughter was so close yet so far away and she couldn't handle it. Hearing Emilie's terrified screams just made it worse she just wanted to comfort her daughter but she couldn't.

"Dan please if you ever cared about me please just give her back. Can't you see the pain you're causing. She's terrified please just give her to me" Lucas added.

"I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to hurt anyone I swear."

"Then prove it please just give her back to us"

"O…okay" He replied quietly but Peyton heard clearly as she lifted her head out of Lucas' chest with a look of hope on her face.

Lucas slowly made his way over to Dan and relief swept over him as he placed Emilie into his arms. Lucas took a look at her, she seemed okay, he kissed her forehead and then made his way back over to Peyton with tears in his eyes. He handed her to Peyton and she started crying hysterically whilst kissing their daughter continuously. She held her close and vowed never to let anything happen to her again. She kept whispering into her ears "You're home now, you're safe. I love you and I'll never let you go again I promise." At the sound of her mother's voice Emilie stopped crying. Lucas gave Peyton a kiss and they both stood together admiring their daughter, she was finally safe, she was finally where she belonged. Their reunion was interrupted by

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry" It was the last words Dan ever spoke as he jumped from the bridge and to his death before the police could do anything to stop him. Lucas just held onto Peyton tighter kissing her forehead and stroking the side of Emilie's face. He wasn't sure how he felt about Dan's death, at this moment in time he didn't feel anything for him all he cared about right now was Peyton and Emilie. They were all finally together again. Although she wasn't missing for long to Lucas and Peyton it felt like a lifetime and it was the most pain either of them had ever been through.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: So I know I haven't updated in like forever but I've been super busy anyway I finally found some time to write so here's the next chapter I hope you like it. There's one more chapter to go after this one and then the story will be over :( I know sad but all things have to end and I think this story considering it was my first ever has gone on pretty long and hopefully has been enjoyed by you readers. Anyway hope you enjoy the update I'll try my best to get the last chapter written asap. Please review I really do appreciate it and I like to know what my readers think.**

* * *

**Chapter 39 - Letting go and moving forward**

When something tragic happens most people feel sad, inconsolable and just full of pain. This is how Lucas felt when his daughter went missing. He had finally gotten her back and the sadness was replaced with relief and happiness. However, another tragedy occurred. Dan Scott jumped to his death but for some reason Lucas didn't feel any of the things he felt when he thought he had lost his daughter, for some reason he couldn't feel much of anything. His father had just died and he couldn't feel sad for him. Truth of the matter was he never really classed Dan as his father, he was never there for him, he never showed him any sign that he cared so as a result he stopped caring himself and thought of his uncle Keith as his father. He knew that he wasn't biologically but for his entire childhood it was Keith who was there, it was Keith who bought him his first bike, who picked him up when he fell down. Keith did everything a father would and more, so yes when somebody would ask him who his father was he automatically thought of Keith and he was proud and grateful to have him in his life.

They had been back home for half an hour now and everyone was still there. Both Lucas and Peyton had spoken to the police and had been to the hospital to have Emilie checked over. Thankfully she was okay, the only real problem was that she was dehydrated having gone most of the day without fluids but the doctors hydrated her and then they were free to leave. As soon as they walked back into the apartment everyone was happy and relieved to see them back with their daughter safe and sound. However, the happiness soon faded when Peyton was the one to break the news about Dan. Everyone turned to look at Lucas but he didn't speak he just held his daughter lovingly, ignoring everyone's piercing stares.

The death of Dan Scott affected them all in different ways. For Brooke and Haley they just felt shock, neither of them really cared much about him they were just shocked by his sudden death. However, Haley also felt worried and concerned for Nathan because even though Dan had done some terrible things he was still Nathan's father and she knew that deep down Nathan loved him.

Both Karen and Keith went silent. They couldn't think of anything to say, they both despised Dan for what he had done but neither of them ever wished him dead. Karen couldn't quite believe it, she always thought that Dan would outlive them all with his evil ways. However, there was one thought that remained in her mind; if it wasn't for Dan she would never have had Lucas and she couldn't imagine her life without her son. Keith loved his brother. He didn't agree with the things he did and he didn't like the person he had become but he never stopped loving him and the memories of their childhood were never forgotten. Deep down he knew he would miss him. A part of him wished he could have helped him get back on the right track but he knew that Dan was too far gone to be helped.

Peyton didn't know what to feel; at this moment in time all she cared about was Emilie and that she finally had her back safe and sound. She still felt anger towards Dan because he put her through the worst twenty four hours of her life; but his death hadn't quite sunken in yet.

After much silence Karen finally decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Lucas are you okay?"

He didn't take his eyes off his daughter he just replied with an empty voice "Sure why wouldn't I be?"

"Your father has just died"

"He wasn't my father, he was never my father" Lucas said angrily. He couldn't deal with everyone right now, he couldn't deal with all the questions so he passed Emilie to Peyton and went outside.

"Lucas" Peyton called.

"I just need some time" He replied and then continued walking away. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know what to do, all she wanted was her husband so that they could all be together as a family but he couldn't be there for her, not right now. Brooke got up from the couch and made her way over to her best friend. She pulled her into a gentle loving embrace, stroking her hair hoping to offer some kind of comfort, but she knew that no one could comfort her like Lucas could. However, she wouldn't stop trying, she would always be there for her best friend no matter what.

Meanwhile Nathan had walked over to the bathroom, it was too intense and the lounge kept feeling smaller and smaller the longer he was in there. He had been gone for a while and Haley started to worry.

"I'm gonna go see if he's okay will you watch James for me?" Haley asked.

"Sure sweetie" Karen replied turning her attention to the little baby boy.

She knocked on the bathroom door lightly but got no reply so she just walked in.

"Nathan are you okay?"

"No……I'm really not" He replied

"How can I help? What can I do for you?"

"There's nothing you can do Haley my Dad has just killed himself"

"I'm sorry Nathan"

"I just……I loved him. I know he was a bad person, he did bad things but he was still my Dad you know"

"I know" she whispered wrapping her arms around her husband in an attempt to comfort him. She didn't know what else to say so she just held him while he let it all out.

Back in the lounge Peyton decided that she had to go find Lucas and was getting her coat on and Emilie ready.

"Peyton maybe you should wait here" Brooke said.

"I can't"

"Well you shouldn't be out on your own at night"

"It'll be morning soon" she replied whilst strapping Emilie into her stroller.

"At least leave Emilie here, its too cold for her to be out"

"I'm not leaving her, I'll wrap her up warm"

"Peyton just think about this please"

"I have I need to find Lucas, he shouldn't be alone right now"

"That may be true but you can always leave Emilie here we will take good care of her"

"No" She snapped. "I'm sorry……I just……I can't leave her not after everything"

Brooke nodded in understanding. She was just concerned about her friend but she understood her reasons for not wanting to leave Emilie and to be honest she couldn't blame her.

"Be safe" Brooke whispered

"Thanks"

"Bring Lucas back with you Peyt" Karen said also feeling very worried about her son.

"I'll try my best" She gave everyone a small smile and then left the apartment.

She started heading for the Rivercourt, she knew that was his thinking place and he obviously had a lot on his mind so she thought that was the best place to start. Fifteen minutes later and she arrived. She walked slowly pushing Emilie who had fallen asleep across the basketball court over to the bleachers where she saw him sat facing the water. She sat down and he looked at her.

"You've got to stop doing this to me" She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't handle it all" He replied looking back out at the water.

"I need you Lucas and Emilie needs you" She added wanting him to realise how important he was to them.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I know you Lucas, and I know when you've got things on your mind you like to come here"

"Its just so much has happened in the space of twenty four hours and I'm finding it hard to cope"

"Then let me be here for you Luke, don't run away from me……from us"

Lucas looked over at Emilie and stroked her tiny foot "I was so scared we'd lost her"

"Me too"

"I was so scared in case I couldn't find her, in case I couldn't fix things this time, in case I couldn't be the man you needed me to be. I was just so scared of letting you down."

"Hey listen to me, you've never let me down, you've always been here and I love you for being the one thing in my life that is constant. You can't fix everything Luke, you're not superman, you're human just like me but I'm so proud of you and grateful for everything you've done for me and Emilie."

"I can't help but feel like I'm to blame I mean he is…was my father"

"You can't take the blame for someone else's actions……and its okay if you're sad and you miss him."

"I can't miss him Peyt I can't even feel sad……my Dad killed himself and I just can't feel anything."

"Maybe you're still in shock"

"No you see I stopped caring about Dan a long time ago. He never showed an ounce of compassion for me so I gave up hoping he would come back, that he would send a birthday card or a Christmas present I gave up on him."

"Its okay if you can't feel sad for him Luke, its pretty understandable after the way he treated you but please don't let this eat you up, please just come back home with us we need you."

"I just don't want everyone to keep asking me how I'm feeling because I'm not feeling anything, the only thing I'm feeling now is happiness and relief that we've got our daughter back and that I'm married to you……I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Lucas" He leant down cupped her face with his hand and they shared a slow loving kiss.

The funeral was held two weeks later, everyone went including Lucas, Peyton and Emilie. At first Lucas was adamant that he didn't want to go but Peyton made him see that this could be the way he can finally say goodbye and let him go for good. And she was right afterwards he felt a lot better, he finally felt free from the hold that Dan had had over him for all these years. He had let Dan go and everything he had done and he felt relieved. He could finally live his life right. The funeral was also the day Nathan said goodbye to the father he once loved. Deep down he knew that he was better off without him controlling his life, poisoning his mind and lecturing him about basketball but that didn't stop him from feeling sad and from crying. He would miss his father, even though he wasn't a particularly good one he would still miss him and the few good times they shared and the memories they made. For Keith it was a sad event but one thought remained in his mind and that was that he couldn't cause anymore harm now. He would miss his brother but not the person he became, he missed the old Dan and he had been missing him for a very long time, probably since high school.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Sorry for the delay but here is the final chapter! I'm sad to see this story end but forty chapters for my first ever story isn't bad!**

**

* * *

Chapter 40 – The happy life**

It's been four years since that day and both Lucas and Peyton had managed to let it go and move on with their lives enjoying the happiness for a once. The whole ordeal made them more cautious when it came to their family but they had finally put it behind them. They now lived in Peyton's old house, the generous wedding gift from her father. Peyton was the proud owner and manager of Tric, her and Karen made a deal and Peyton ended up buying it. Lucas started writing and managed to get his first book published 'An unkindness of Ravens'. It was number one on the best sellers for quite a while. He was now in the process of writing his next novel. He enjoyed his job so much because not only did he get to write for a living but also he could write anywhere so he got to spend plenty of time with his family.

Nathan and Haley lived a few blocks down from their house and their son was also four. They named him James but would always call him Jamie. Him and Emilie were like best friends; they did practically everything together. Haley had recently found out she was pregnant again and was expecting a baby girl. Nathan was coaching the new Ravens and Haley became a songwriter. She couldn't be the singer she had dreamed of not with a four year old and another one on the way but she always loved writing songs. She sent off a few tapes and after a few months she managed to land a deal at a record company. However, singing wasn't her only dream, her dream was to be in love and have a family and she had already accomplished that. She sometimes sang live at Tric so again her dream hadn't totally vanished.

Brooke went to New York with Mouth to college. She started a degree in fashion but after a few months she entered some of her designs into a competition and that lead her to starting her own clothing line "Clothes over Bros" Her and Mouth broke up during that time, Brooke was always busy, starting up her own company was extremely time consuming and it took a toll on their relationship, eventually Mouth ended it he couldn't take the distance between them anymore. Her company eventually made it big becoming a worldwide success. She was happy, she missed home at times, especially Peyton she really missed her best friend. She had started to think about moving back and opening a boutique in Tree Hill, she could always manage her company from home but she hadn't actually worked up the courage to do that yet.

"Mommy can we go to the beach today cause its really sunny outside" Emilie said sweetly looking up from her colouring book.

"Lets ask Daddy, if he ever finishes dressing the twins" Peyton replied, he had been up there for what seemed like hours.

Yes that's right their small family had gotten bigger. She found out she was pregnant and not only that but was carrying twins; at the time she blamed Lucas and his stupid Scott sperm. She was scared of having to care for two more babies; it was hard enough looking after one, but two at the same time and then their daughter who was only two when they were born, it was definitely hard work, but Peyton loved them and wouldn't change anything about her children. The twins turned two a few days ago and they were little tearaways as Peyton liked to call them. Both of them were boys and both always getting into trouble. If they weren't covered in mud, they'd be arguing over their Thomas trains or their basketball. Lucas had always wanted a baby boy to teach basketball to, he had tried with Emilie but she preferred drawing and colouring, she really was like her mother. She looked like her facially and she had the same blonde curls. However, she did inherit one trait from her father besides the blue eyes and that was reading, she loved a good book. The boys on the other hand were so much like their father; they had his dirty blonde hair and looked like a younger version of him. They absolutely loved basketball and Lucas would often take them down to the Rivercourt to practice while Peyton and Emilie sat on the bleachers drawing. Their eyes were a mix of blue and green, a mix of their mother's and father's. They named them William and Jack. Peyton chose Jack wanting a modern name, while Lucas chose William; he wanted to name their son after a writer. At first Peyton wasn't too keen on the name she was always set against it during her pregnancy but when he was born she knew he was definitely a William and the name grew on her.

Emilie got fed up with waiting for her father and brothers to come down so she made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Daddy" she yelled. She got no response so shouted louder "Daddy!"

"Yes sweetheart?" he called back.

"Me and Mommy want to go to the beach"

"I'll be there in a minute Ems and then we can go"

"Yay" she cheered as she made her way back to her colouring. "Daddy said yes" she said happily to her mother.

"Well we best get you ready"

"I am ready mommy" she protested not wanting to leave her colouring book.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"So you don't want to take your swimming suit, or your Barbie bucket and spade?"

She quickly got up and headed for the stairs as Peyton chuckled and followed.

While Emilie was finding her things for the beach Peyton went to check on Lucas and the twins.

"Hey babe" he said as he saw her enter the bedroom.

"You nearly ready?" she replied as she laced her arms around his waist from behind and planted a quick kiss on his neck.

"Yeah just about"

"You two want to go to the beach?" she asked her little babies.

"Me play ball" William said whilst grabbing his basketball to show his mother.

"Me too" Jack said.

"Maybe later kiddo" Lucas said lifting them both to the floor.

"I blame you for this" Peyton said

"I can't help it if they love the game" Lucas replied as he leaned in capturing her lips with his own.

"God I love you" Lucas breathed between kisses.

"Calm down their tiger there's juniors in the room"

They kissed again and heard "Yuck" they broke apart laughing. Emilie had decided to make her presence known.

"You'll understand someday baby girl" Lucas said picking her up and spinning her round while the sound of her laugh filled the room. Once he stopped spinning her she spoke "Boys are yucky I don't ever want to kiss a boy"

"That's my girl" Lucas said chuckling.

"You will one day" Peyton said stroking her curls.

"Yeah when she's thirty" Lucas added and Peyton couldn't help but laugh he was so protective of his family.

"I'm ready now mommy" Emilie said holding up her beach bag.

"Well lets get going then" Peyton said as she picked Jack up kissing him softly. Lucas took Emilie's hand and picked William up. They headed for the car and for a day out at the beach.

Peyton had been sunbathing for half an hour while her children played next to her. Emilie was trying to make sandcastles with her Barbie bucket but was struggling. "Daddy will you help me?"

"Sure sweetie" he said. He grabbed the spade from her and started filling her bucket with sand. "The trick is to try to use some of the wet sand and fill it right to the top, then you quickly turn it over" he turned the bucket over and continued talking "and give the top of the bucket a tap with the spade" Emilie tapped her Barbie bucket gently. "Then you pull it up see"

"Thanks Daddy" she said giving him a quick hug; she then went to decorate it with the shells she had gathered.

Lucas went back to his boys who were trying to dig a hole.

"Me can't do it" William whined.

"You want some help?"

They both nodded and Jack handed him his spade. He got tired of watching so went over to his mother. He sat on her stomach. "What's the matter?" she asked

"Nu…nuff…in" he tried to sound out. Both William and Jack had started trying to say more difficult words lately.

"You don't want to play in the sand?"

"You play with me" he said pulling on her arm.

"Okay" she replied getting up as her son dragged her over to the hole Lucas and William were working on.

"Mommy you dig hole too?" William asked

"Yep" she replied stealing the spade from Lucas.

"Hey" Lucas protested.

"Let me show you how it's done" she replied and started digging. The boys looked on impressed.

"Wow Mommy you good" William said and both boys started helping.

"Better than Daddy?" she asked

"Yep" Jack replied and William nodded in agreement. Peyton laughed at Lucas who was not amused. The boys went on digging the hole.

"I'm sorry babe I guess they prefer the pro"

"Don't get too cocky their Peyt" Lucas replied as he tackled her to the ground and sat on top of her.

"Lucas" she screamed in protest.

"You may be a better digger but you know I'm so much stronger"

Peyton tried to move from underneath him but he had her arms pinned down. He leaned down capturing her lips with his in a passionate heated kiss. He then moved his lips down onto her neck and she let out a soft moan.

"Lucas not in front of the kids" she said as his lips once again found hers. He reluctantly pulled away and she whispered huskily in his ear. "Later tonight" he looked into her eyes and then whispered "That a promise?"

She nodded and then they were interrupted.

"Daddy get off Mommy" Emilie said.

"Sorry baby girl me and mommy like to wrestle"

"Can we go in the sea now?" she asked.

"Sure we can" Peyton said getting up and dusting the sand off herself.

"Boys you want to go in the sea?" Lucas asked.

They nodded and Lucas took their hands, while Peyton took Emilie's and they made their way down to the ocean. Peyton and Emilie ran ahead of Lucas and the twins and paddled in the water, Emilie splashed Peyton and they started a water fight making sure they were near the shore at all times. Lucas finally made it with the boys but Jack and William stopped not wanting to go any further.

"What's the matter boys?" Lucas asked crouching down to their level.

"Me don't want to" Jack said and William shook his head in agreement.

"What if I hold your hands and we don't go too far in?"

"You won't let go?" William asked.

"I promise"

"Okay" they both said in unison.

They spent the rest of the day on the beach, building sand castles, playing in the sea, finding shells and Peyton along with Emilie and the twins buried Lucas who fell asleep at one point. Lucas even found some crabs which the boys found interesting but Emilie didn't like them saying they were like spiders with claws. Lucas couldn't help but laugh, their daughter hated spiders if there was ever one in her room she would scream and wouldn't sleep until it was gone. It was another thing she got from her mother.

By the time they got home their babies had fallen asleep. Lucas carried the twins to their bedroom while Peyton carried Emilie to hers. They tucked them in and gave them a goodnight kiss. As Peyton was leaving Emilie's room Lucas pulled her into theirs and attacked her mouth with his. They fell to the bed and got caught up in heated make out session, exploring each others mouth with their tongues and their bodies with their hands. Peyton pulled away breathlessly.

"I love you Lucas"

"I love you too Peyton, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and you gave me three beautiful children."

Peyton smiled and then they resumed kissing which in turn led to clothes being removed. "Time for that promise" Lucas breathed as they continued on.

They finally had the life they always dreamed of. A life with the person you're so in love with you can't get enough of and a family people would die for. It may have happened fast and when they were still quite young but both Lucas and Peyton wouldn't change it for the world. Their lives couldn't get much better than this. After everything they went through, all the pain and heartache they finally got their happily ever after.

**The End

* * *

**

AN: So thats the end I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I took so long getting this chapter finished I've just been busy with some of my other stories. Anyway please review and let me know if you liked the ending? and the story as a whole? It was my first ever story and I enjoyed writing it :) I just want to thank everyone for reading and everyone who has taken the time to review!


End file.
